Lune, dragon, et épée du coeur
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Du rouge. Toujours du rouge. Itachi avait à présent trouvé un autre regard rouge dans lequel se plonger. Pas des Sharingans, juste des yeux rouges, appartenant à une fille un peu étrange. Peut-être sa rencontre presque forcée avec cette fille va s'avérer être plus l'oeuvre d'une sombre destinée, que celle d'un simple hasard. Romance, hétéro, un peu d'aventure, OC.
1. Début

**Bon, me revoilà ! Une fiction, que je rêvais d'écrire depuis des années, mais je ne connaissais pas encore ce site ! Et maintenant que j'y suis inscrite, je me fais un plaisir de partager avec vous mes idées qui ne cessaient de voguer, sans avoir d'endroit où s'échouer.**

**Disclaimers : J'ai insisté, prié, supplié, menacé, mais rien n'a fait. Kishimoto-san ne veut pas me donner Itachi. Mais on s'en fiche parce que je l'utilise quand même.**

**Beta-lectrice : Merci à Meyenne, qui m'aide énoooormément, pour cette fiction, qui me donne de très bons conseils et me permet d'avancer !**

**Publication : Cette fic n'est pas finie, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et je devrai logiquement publier les mercredis.**

**Ensuite : Bah, plus rien à ajouter. Ou si. Les reviews me font incroyablement plaisir, alors ne vous retenez pas !**

**xxxXxxx**

Le chef de l'Akatsuki marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs du repaire provisoire, suivit par une jeune personne. Une jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle avec cet air d'étonnement qu'empruntent souvent les enfants. Et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Il la mena machinalement vers la salle de réunion.

Le repaire du moment était construit dans une grotte, profondément sous terre. Les parois rocheuses faisaient donc office de mur. Grises, humides, mal taillées, mais les membres de la diabolique organisation n'étaient de toutes façons pas ici pour avoir du luxe. La pièce était éclairée de nombreuses, très nombreuses bougies. Des canapés avaient été installés, ainsi que des étagères encore vides pour le moment. Il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques, remplies de livres. Le sol, quant à lui, était brut.

Pain lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais ne prit pas lui-même place. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il n'avait jamais aimé la position assise. Et puis, la nouvelle recrue serait plus intimidée s'il pouvait la dominer physiquement. Cette dernière s'était donc assise, timidement, les poings sur les cuisses, le dos étonnamment droit. Il prit enfin la parole :

- Il y a ici des règles que tu vas devoir respecter. Tout d'abord, un respect total envers moi. Je suis le chef, et mes ordres ne doivent pas être contestés.

- Ok.

- Tu dois impérativement me prévenir et obtenir mon accord si tu veux quitter le repaire. Quelle que soit la raison, précisa-t-il.

- Hm.

- Tu n'es pas autorisée à te battre avec un membre de l'organisation.

- Ok.

- Par rapport aux repaires, nous en changeons souvent, expliqua-t-il. Néanmoins il semble que nous devions rester ici un moment. Pour le reste, tu demanderas à Itachi.

- Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas très loquace.

Ignorant cette remarque, il continua :

- En tant que Shinobi, tu sais quels sont les risques si tu te fais capturer. Saches qu'aucun de nous ne cherchera à te sauver.

- Le suicide ne me dérange pas. Plus personne ne m'attend.

- Bien. Tu partageras ta chambre avec Itachi. C'est tout, pour le moment.

La jeune fille aquiesca, et Pain tourna les talons, suivit de la jeune recrue. Il ferma les yeux deux secondes, sans cesser de marcher, et souhaita intérieurement que Madara-sama n'ait pas fait d'erreur en choisissant cette étrange créature pour remplacer Kisame.

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi avait peu dormi, cette nuit-là, comme à son habitude. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas rêvé. La nuit avait été plate, sans embuche. Il se mit sur le dos, et contempla le plafond un instant. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait rencontrer le remplaçant de Kisame. En effet, l'homme-requin avait été capturé par l'hôte de Kyûbi et ses amis, et s'était donné la mort pour protéger les secrets de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi soupira. Il repensa à son frère, Sasuke. Le plus jeune des Uchiha n'avait toujours pas émergé de son entraînement avec le Sannin Orochimaru. Il se faisait du soucis, car il se pourrait bien que sa maladie ait raison de lui avant que Sasuke ne vienne le tuer. Et ça n'était vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

De mouvements presque robotiques, il se leva et s'apprêta pour rejoindre la salle de réunions. Avant de quitter la chambre, il enfila le manteau caractéristique de l'Akatsuki. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs en zigzags pour arriver à destination, et comme il s'y attendait (et il en fut soulagé) il arriva le premier.

Itachi soupira, il allait pouvoir profiter un peu du calme avant que les autres, les gens bruyants, ne débarquent. Il prit place sur l'un des longs fauteuils en velours. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que le chef ait accepté d'investir pour des meubles de cette qualité. Il fut rejoins par Kakuzu et Pain.

- Pain-sama, demanda Kakuzu, était-il vraiment nécessaire de _tous _se réunir pour rencontrer le nouveau ?

- Je pense, oui. Vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir, et vous ne serez pas surpris en la croisant dans les couloirs.

- _"La",_ répéta le presque centenaire. Une femme ?

Pain ne répondit pas et son regard se posa sur Itachi. Le brun ne semblait pas les écouter, et même depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il formerait de nouveau un binôme, il n'avait montré aucune émotion. Mais c'était bien son genre.

Le possesseur du Rinnegan se sentit tout de même légèrement anxieux. Après tout, Itachi et Kisame formaient la seule paire de l'organisation capable de ne pas se détester, voire même de s'apprécier, même s'il fallait longuement les observer pour s'en rendre compte.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de TOUT le reste de l'Akatsuki en même temps, à savoir Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, et Konan. Les trois premiers faisaient un bruit pas possible, tandis que la femme aux cheveux bleus semblait déjà fatiguée d'avoir parcouru ces quelques mètres en leur compagnie.

Comme à leur habitude, ils firent tout un bruit, des menaces de morts qui ne seraient jamais exécutées, des insultes et des mots vulgaires. Tout pour mettre de bonne humeur.

- Ah, bordel ! s'énerva Hidan. On était vraiment obligé de tous se lever pour rencontrer quelqu'un dont on s'fout royalement ?!

- La ferme Hidan, lui répondit Kakuzu. Tu fais un bruit pas possible dès le matin.

- C'est pas de ma faute, quoi ! Deidara a pas arrêté de gueuler toute la nuit contre l'autre là-bas, dit-il en désignant Tobi du doigt.

- T'as un problème, le sado-maso ? demanda Deidara.

- Et pourtant Tobi n'avait rien fait, se défendit l'homme masqué. Tobi a essayé d'être un bon garçon !

- Bah t'as râté, hm, lui répondit le senpai.

Alors que cette agitation commençait légèrement à l'agacer, Itachi sentit un chakra se préciser dans les couloirs. Il entendit Pain émettre une sorte de grognement, et les autres se turent.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit timidement, sous les regards pressés de tout le monde, et une jeune fille apparut. Elle s'approcha précipitamment, s'excusant de son retard. Le sourcil d'Itachi bougea sans son accord. Principalement à cause de la différence qu'il y avait entre elle, Orochimaru et Kisame, ses deux anciens " camarades ". Pain donna l'ordre à la jeune fille de se présenter. Elle commença alors d'une voix hésitante :

- Bonjour, je suis Ryû. J'ai été choisie par Pain pour remplacer Kisame-san, et je ferai dorénavant équipe avec Itachi-san. Je fais partie d'un clan qui n'existe plus à présent mais je pense tout de même pouvoir apporter à l'Akatsuki grâce aux capacités spéciales dont j'ai hérité.

Un léger silence s'installa, tandis que tous les criminels détaillaient la jeune fille avec insistance, la faisant rougir. Itachi ne fit pas exception et darda son regard sur la jeune personne.

Elle n'était pas très grande. Elle avait des cheveux d'une noirceur profonde, courts, à peu près au niveau du cou. Elle semblait plutôt mince, sous le grand manteau de l'Akatsuki, duquel ses mains ne dépassaient même pas. Son front était orné d'un bandeau ninja. Dessus était dessiné un tourbillon. Pas comme celui de Konoha, mais bien un tourbillon.

Elle se dirigea vers Itachi, fit une révérence et leva les yeux vers lui. L'Uchiha fut _extrêmement _surpris. La fille avait des pupilles rouges. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué car elle gardait les yeux baissés, mais là, il pouvait le voir clairement. Ce n'étaient pas des sharingans, juste des pupilles naturellement rouges. La surprise passée, il se leva, et remarqua que malgré sa propre petite taille, il la surplombait d'au moins cinq centimètres. Ca lui semblait étrange, et bien différent de la prestance de Kisame, ce géant bleu large et musclé.

Et pendant qu'ils s'observaient en silence, la conversation entre les autres reprit :

- D'ici quelques temps l'Akatsuki ne sera composé que de gamins, râla Kakuzu pour lui-même.

- A la base, elle n'était pas faite pour ne contenir que des croûtons, répondit Hidan.

Puis Deidara et Tobi rejoinrent la conversation, qui continua sans avoir de réel but, mêlant les agressions verbales d'Hidan et Deidara, l'exaspération, et les plaintes sans fondements de Tobi. Itachi n'avait cependant toujours pas émergé du regard de la brune. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard, comme si elle souhaitait inviter son vis-à-vis à essayer de lire plus profondément en elle. Il y lut des lueurs étranges et indescriptibles. Le contact visuel fut brisé par la voix de Pain :

- Vous êtes confinés ici pour deux jours, étant donné que je pars en mission demain matin. Ryû, c'est Itachi qui te fera visiter l'endroit.

Konan tiqua. Est-ce qu'il était bon de les laisser deux jours sans surveillance avec cette inconnue ? Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour leur sécurité, mais bien pour celle de la brune. Elle était mignonne, et l'oeil féminin de Konan détectait de jolies formes dissimulées sous le manteau. Entre Hidan et ses pulsions sado-maso-perverses, Deidara qui lui proposera de la faire exploser, Kakuzu qui sera hostile, pensant qu'une nouvelle femelle ne ferait qu'augmenter les dépenses, et surtout Itachi qui sera tellement froid qu'elle sera sûrement déboussolée pendant les premiers jours. Elle soupira. Au moins elle n'était plus la seule femme.

Itachi se leva sans un mot. Ryû, surprise et ne sachant que faire tourna la tête vers Pain, qui aquiesca. Elle emboita donc le pas à l'Uchiha.

Il avança dans l'un des couloirs et tourna à droite, ouvrit une porte. La plus jeune vit une cuisine, sombre et éclairée seulement par des bougies. Un plan de travail, des meubles de rangement, micro-onde, four et plaques chauffantes, table à manger. Le minimum. Il referma brusquement la porte, marcha quelque mètres avant d'en ouvrir une autre. Salle de bain, douche, lavabo, miroir usé, mais néanmoins, une lampe. C'était d'ailleurs la seule pièce où l'électricité avait été correctement installée. Enfin, il ouvrit une troisième porte :

- Notre chambre, puisque je suppose que tu prendras le lit de Kisame.

Ryû entra timidement, et entendit Itachi claquer la porte derrière elle, avant de s'approcher. Elle détailla la chambre de ses grands yeux.

La pièce était d'une taille respectable pour deux personnes. Elle avait une forme rectangulaire, et tous les meubles étaient collés aux murs les plus longs. Au fond, deux canapés-lits, et à leur pieds, des petites tables de chevet surmontées de bougies. Sur le sol jonchaient deux grands tapis, qui le recouvraient presque entièrement. Ce qui était très moche. Et aux murs, des étagères. L'une vide, et l'autre remplie de livres et autres document.

Ryû s'approcha de l'armoire en métal, attrapa la poignée et tira, entraînant un grincement. Dedans, cinq étagères, dont deux remplies des vêtements d'Itachi, et, suspendus à la penderie, deux autres exemplaires du manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi regarda la brune faire silencieusement. Sharingans activés, il scrutait le chakra de la jeune fille. Il semblait étrangement agité, comme s'il voulait circuler dans deux sens différents. Cependant il ne put jauger la puissance de la gamine. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il la vit passer pensivement un doigt sur ses vêtements empilés, puis le retirer en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air innocent et triste. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle rougit et s'inclina en s'excusant. Ignorant ce comportement, Itachi profita de l'intimité pour la questionner :

- Ton âge ?

- Vingt.

- Clan ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant de répondre :

- Fukami.

Il ne connaissait pas ce nom.

- Quand Pain-sama reviendra, tu iras avec moi t'entraîner, que je te jauge réellement. Les autres sont normalement retournés dans leurs chambres, vas faire connaissance.

- Le mieux aurait été de faire connaissance avec vous d'abord, non ?

Il la fixa encore un court instant avant de se diriger vers la porte, et au moment de sortir, il l'avertit :

- Toques aux portes avant d'entrer si tu ne veux pas tomber sur des scènes étranges.

Et il disparut.

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi avait quitté la pièce, pour se diriger vers celle de Pain. Il entra sans frapper. Avant même de se retourner, Pain lui dit:

- C'est à elle que tu dois poser les questions.

- A quel point ?

Son chef le dévisagea, sans comprendre, alors le brun développa :

- A quel point est-elle déficiente ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire.

- J'ai besoin d'une estimation.

Pain réfléchit un instant :

- Elle est moins malsaine que Zetsu. Mais plus qu'Hidan.

Itachi hocha pensivement la tête. Il commençait déjà à analyser et à regrouper le peu d'information dont il disposait. Il quitta la pièce en ignorant le regard de Pain, presque outragé d'une telle intrusion dans son espace vital.

L'Uchiha prit alors le chemin inverse, marcha d'un pas rapide, pour retourner dans sa chambre à lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Ryû, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle le vit, et il remarqua l'incroyable mélancolie dans ses yeux. Elle sourit et quitta la pièce.

Il la regarda faire, avant de s'approcher de l'armoire, s'abaisser et tatonner doucement sur la plaque du fond, avant de trouver le petit bouton et d'appuyer. L'armoire avança de quelques centimètres, avant de se décaler sur la gauche. Itachi s'engouffra dans le couloir long et froid qui apparut devant lui. Il descendit les quelques marches en pierre, et continua d'avancer entre les murs, également de pierre, le long desquels des torches constamment allumées les éclairaient.

Au bout, sur la droite, une porte qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce à un système de reconnaissance occulaire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, les rares fois où il venait ici, Itachi brouilla l'appareil grâce à ses Sharingans. Il entra alors dans une grande pièce plongée dans le noir complet, dont seul Pain, Madara (mais il ne le savait pas) et lui avaient connaissance.

Le brun avança d'un pas encore, se positionnant par habitude sur la petite marche devant lui. Lorsqu'elle détecta sa présence, la marche qui était en fait un autre système de reconnaissance, de chakra cette fois, s'activa.

Itachi laissa donc une partie de son chakra être aspirée par la marche. Lorsque ce fut fait, la pièce s'éclaira. Il constata que la machine avait rassemblé son chakra en boules compactes lumineuses, qui servaient de torche, en volant non loin de lui et partout autour.

La pièce était remplie de grandes armoires, dans lesquelles les dossiers des personnes tuées par l'Akatsuki reposaient. Sur la droite, une autre bibliothèque, plus petite, et scellée. Le brun se dirigea vers elle, défit le sceau et regarda les dossiers. C'étaient ceux des membres de l'Akatsuki, ceux qui y étaient actuellement et ceux qui étaient potentiellement aptes à y entrer si l'un des membres actuels devait décéder.

Il chercha quelques minutes avant de tomber sur le classeur qui servait de dossier à la personne qui l'intéressait. Fukami Ryû.

Il l'ouvrit, et commença à lire. Elle venait du village de Chishi, et ça faisait déjà presque un an que Pain la convoitait en tant que remplaçante éventuelle. Une bonne partie de son clan était morte suite à une épidémie d'une maladie non-identifiée, et l'autre avait été décimée dans des circonstances obscures. Son arbre généalogique ne contenait aucun grand nom. Cependant, il était écrit que c'était normal, étant donné que le pays de la foudre, duquels ils étaient originaires, souhaitait étouffer leur existence, à cause de leur capacité héréditaire jugée dérangeante.

Itachi avait beau chercher, il n'était mentionné nulle part le nom de cette capacité. Et Ryû elle-même avait été mystérieuse à ce propos. Ou peut-être lui aurait-elle tout dit s'il l'avait questionnée.

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, et continua de lire les quelque pages, plus centrées sur la jeune fille. Elle était déjà mercenaire, et vendait ses services contre des sommes respectables, meurtres et enquêtes principalement, et aussi chasseuse de prime. Il y avait ensuite une liste de noms de gens qu'elle était soupçonnée d'avoir tués. Et la liste était longue. Le brun trouvait cependant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce dossier. A aucun moment le nom où la nature du pouvoir de Ryû n'étaient mentionnés, ce qui était inhabituel.

Après avoir lues quelques autres informations peut-être peu importante, comme le fait que ses activités aient été repérées depuis à peu près sept ans, Itachi remarqua, tout en bas de la page, un petit sceau. Il en reconnut rapidement le genre. C'était le sceau qui était apposé sur une feuille, pour sceller un message. Il fallait effectuer les bons signes pour le déverrouiller, et les mots apparaissaient.

Légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir accès à l'information qui, il le savait, était capitale à propos de la jeune brune, l'Uchiha referma le dossier, et partit en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune traces de son passage.

Il croisa dans les couloirs sa jeune " camarade ", sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre de Deidara et Tobi, de laquelle s'échappait un brouahaha. Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il s'assit sur son lit, sortit une carte et entreprit de la mémoriser. Sans les Sharingans, sinon ce serait trop facile.

**xxxXxxx**

Ryû était toujours devant la porte. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle mais déjà elle sentait sa raison vaciller. Elle venait tout juste de changer d'environnement, alors forcément, les premiers jours allaient être difficiles. Elle murmura ses mots :

- Calme-toi Ryû... _On _n'est pas en danger. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi gérer. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu pourras... faire ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant...

Elle inspira un bon coup, se mit une bonne gifle (réelle) et fronça les sourcils pour se donner du courage

Elle toqua finalement et entra. C'était la chambre du garçon blond et de l'homme au masque orange. Juste avant, elle avait visité celle de Kakuzu et Hidan, le premier faisant ses comptes et le deuxième en pleine prière ne lui avait pas adressé un mot.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle timidement.

L'homme masqué s'approcha d'elle en courant et la prit dans ses bras, la surprenant un peu.

- Regardez Senpai ! C'est Ryû-chan ! Est-ce qu'elle est venue nous voir ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Et tandis que l'homme continuait de parler au blond assis sur le lit, elle se permit de détailler la pièce. La même taille que la sienne à peu près. Les lits n'étaient pas face à face mais de biais, et le mur contenait bien plus d'étagères. Dessus, des petites figurines blanches avec toutes sortes de formes. Celui qui venait de se présenter en tant que Tobi l'attrapa par le bras et la mena vers le lit où l'autre jeune homme semblait occupé.

Il lui adressa un regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle. On s'est vu tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'entendre ton nom.

- Deidara, hm.

Puis voyant qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur ses mains, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je façonne. De l'argile.

- Tu comptes faire une exposition ?

- Non. Elles sont destinées à exploser. Je les fabrique le matin et les explose le soir, pour qu'elles existent le moins longtemps possible.

- Je vois.

Ryû réfléchit un instant. Ces deux-là étaient plus accueillants que les deux premiers. A part elle, il y avait donc d'autres gens de l'organisation qui ne semblaient pas obsédés par un but, et qui n'arboraient pas sans cesse une mine renfrognée et/ou menaçante.

Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle allait trop vite en besogne. Elle ne connaissait encore rien de ses nouveaux " colocataires ". Elle quitta donc la pièce, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment, avant de laisser le temps à ses sueurs de refaire surface.

Elle referma la porte en souriant tout de même une dernière fois à ses hôtes. Puis elle s'y colla et se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol. Elle laissa son corps se rafraîchir de lui-même, avant de se diriger vers l'avant-dernière porte. Elle toqua et une voix féminine lui indiqua d'entrer, qui lui permit de comprendre que c'était la chambre de la femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Bonjour Ryû.

- Bonjour, euh...

- Konan.

- Désolée.

- Pas de problème. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste venue apprendre les noms de tout le monde.

- Oh. Tu as vu tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Même Zetsu ?

- Oui, il était avec Pain quand il est venu me recruter.

La Shinobi des origamis parut déconcertée, et se rappela que Zetsu à lui tout seul était une raison de ne PAS rejoindre l'Akatsuki, Ryû précisa :

- Il a été correct avec moi.

- Bien.

Puis sentant un silence gêné s'installer, la jeune brune tenta :

- Euh... Je crois que je vais y aller.

- Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par Itachi.

Surprise, Ryû hocha tout de même la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas un homme un peu trop froid qui la déconcentrerait. Elle avait vu pire.

Bien, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Konan. Elle avait vu tous les membres. Elle reprit donc la direction de sa chambre, une boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir passer les prochains jours à se contrôler.

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi avait fini de mémoriser la carte. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas sensé partir en mission de capture de Bijû dans les jours à venir, il avait prévu de partir en reconnaissance dans un coin reculé du pays de la Terre, un des seuls endroits où il n'avait pas encore cherché Sasuke. Enfin, " cherché ". Il s'était simplement montré afin d'avertir Sasuke de sa présence, et lui signifier que _lui, _n'était pas mort.

Cette carte-là était une des plus récentes, et était relativement facile à mémoriser. De plus, l'échelle était très facile à calculer. Lorsque Pain reviendrait de sa mission, il s'éclipserait pour agiter Orochimaru et Sasuke.

Depuis une semaine, les douleurs qu'il ressentait au coeur étaient plus fréquentes. Sa maladie devait en être au deuxième stade. Plus que trois avant qu'il ne trépasse, ce qui ne lui laissait que quelques mois.

Ryû entra dans la pièce, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il ne lui rendit pas, et vint s'asseoir elle aussi sur son canapé-lit, en face de lui. Elle avait une petite sacoche dans la main, qu'elle déposa près d'elle. Il la regarda faire, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois.

Le brun revit les étranges lueurs dans les pupilles rouges de la fille. Le bas de leurs deux visages était caché par le col montant et large du manteau spécifique, mais malgré cela, il était presque sûr qu'elle souriait légèrement. La voix assez grave avec laquelle elle lui parla lui fit comprendre un élément important :

- Vous ferez quoi pendant que Pain-sama ne sera pas là ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde.

- Pas forcément, non. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'en parleriez pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais.

- Parce que je vous le demande, dit-elle, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

En effet, la voix de Ryû était un peu plus grave. L'Uchiha mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête

Ils ne cessèrent de se fixer. De l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à deux psychopathes, à se regarder dans le rouge des yeux. Un bâillement étira finalement la mâchoire de la brune, qui se détourna et attrapa son petit sac. Itachi fut surpris du spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui : de la minuscule pochette, Ryû sortit de nombreux vêtements, des brosses, des sandales, des kunais, une épée, et ce qui ressemblait à une trousse de toilette. Elle réussit à lire le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lançait, et dit:

- Un sac sans fond. On en vend souvent dans mon village.

Il acquiesça et la regarda ranger le tout dans son armoire. Ou maintenant, leur armoire. Puis, elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel il était assis, balança le buste de gauche à droite avant de commencer :

- Je peux vous appeler Itachi-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quelle autre façon voudrais-tu m'appeler ?

- J'ai vu que Tobi-san appelait Deidara-kun "senpai". Dois-je en faire autant ?

- Ce que tu veux du moment que tu n'oublies pas le respect que tu me dois.

Il fut satisfait d'entendre sa propre voix, calme et grave, alors qu'il était très agacé que Ryû ait fait une telle intrusion dans son champ de vision. L'air visiblement heureux, elle se recula, retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, et sortit elle aussi un livre de son sac. Il s'intitulait _"Problèmes de dos : être une femme, c'est parfois difficile, encore plus quand on est Ninja et qu'on est petite de taille"._ Sans y prêter plus d'attention, Itachi se plongea dans sa lecture, et fut soulagé que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme restait calme et concentrée dans sa lecture.

Elle n'empiétait donc pas toujours sur son espace vital.

Le soir arriva rapidement, puis la nuit. Les deux jeunes gens avaient passé l'après-midi plongés dans leurs livres respectifs. Finalement Ryû quitta la pièce, sûrement pour manger, et réapparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle semblait fatiguée, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Et pour la première fois de la journée, elle retira son manteau. Elle portait un kimono gris clair sans manches, dont les fentes aux deux jambes remontaient très haut sur ses cuisses, des sandales ninjas noires, et des gants de protection noirs. Sous l'immense décolleté que formait presque miraculeusement son kimono, Itachi pu distinguer un haut-résille aux manches longues. Contrairement aux kimonos habituels, celui-là était fait d'une matière fluide. En fait, ça n'était même pas un kimono. C'était bien trop moderne. La dernière touche était un obi rouge flamboyant.

Comme ses yeux.

Elle se déshabilla sans gêne pour mettre un T-shirt bien trop large et bien trop long pour être sa taille. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'enfiler, Itachi remarqua un tatouage dans le bas de son dos, sur son rein gauche : un cercle plein, transpercé d'une épée, le tout entouré d'un dragon chinois. Finalement, elle revêtit le bout de tissu informe et se coucha.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers lui, et le regarda, avant de commencer d'un ton joueur :

- Vous avez aimé le repas de ce midi ?

- C'était mangeable.

- Vous êtes fatigué ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Vous êtes froid.

- Je n'ai pas confiance.

- Vous allez passer toute la nuit à me regarder avec les Sharingans activés ?

- J'attends d'être sûr que tu dormes.

- Alors je ne dormirai pas et je vous fixerais aussi.

La voix était plus grave, plus sensuelle sur cette dernière phrase. Il esquissa malgré lui un sourire, qu'elle ne put voir à cause du col de ce manteau. Cependant, malgré sa déclaration, elle ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minutes à s'endormir, plongée dans les Sharingans de son nouveau compagnon.

Elle se mit à penser que son séjour à l'Akatsuki ne serait peut-être pas la délivrance qu'elle attendait.


	2. Combat au minimum

**xxxXxxx**

Huit heures vingt-trois. Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Comme chaque matin, il se mit sur le dos, contempla le plafond en pensant à son jeune frère avant de se lever. Il se gratta la tête, rattacha convenablement ses cheveux et bailla. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers le lit en face du sien, et contrairement aux mois précédents, il n'y trouva ni le grand corps de Kisame, ni le vide. Ryû dormait profondément. Il la regarda sans émotion avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, déposa soigneusement ses vêtements dans la corbeille à linge sale et entra dans la douche. Il n'alluma que le jet d'eau froide, car ça le réveillait et il avait entendu dire que ça rallongeait l'espérance de vie. Même si ça ne changerait rien pour lui, vu qu'il devait bientôt se faire tuer par Sasuke. Non, le plus jeune des Uchiha ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Ca faisait pourtant trois ou quatre ans depuis leur dernière entrevue. Peut-être voulait-il se perfectionner pour être sûr de réussir à éliminer son aîné. Ou peut-être le siège de l'Akatsuki était trop bien caché pour qu'il le trouve ?

Itachi avait des frissons qui lui traversaient tout le corps à cause du contact glacé de l'eau sur sa peau. Il releva la tête pour apprécier un peu plus cette sensation sur son visage. Il éteint le jet et sortit de la douche en soufflant légèrement, puis vit que l'air de la pièce était tellement froid que son souffle provoca un petit nuage de fumée.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour lire, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en l'absence du chef de l'Akatsuki et de missions. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps enfermé dans le repère, ce qui avait été le cas ces dernières semaines.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de relire la même phrase depuis quelques minutes, puisque son esprit était accaparé par son frère, Itachi déposa le livre sur son lit et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit à la salle de réunion dans le but d'étudier d'autres documents. Là, il trouva Kakuzu. Celui-ci semblait faire des comptes, et lorsqu'il vit l'Uchiha entrer dans la pièce, il lui dit :

- Ta gamine a fait du bruit toute la nuit.

Itachi préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait aussi entendue Ryû cette nuit. Elle marmonnait des mots sans liens ou suppliait pour elle-même. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait tout compris. Toujours en ignorant Kakuzu, il se dirigea vers l'une des bibliothèques, en sortit un parchemin de jutsu - qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur - et commença à le lire.

**xxxXxxx**

Ryû se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, comme d'habitude. Elle se plaça devant le miroir, et regarda son reflet. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux. Mais elle se fit froid dans le dos lorsqu'elle s'aperçut. Puis ça recommença :

- Arrêtez... arrêtez, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle était seule.

Elle portait les mains à sa tête mais rien n'y fit. Elle se débattait encore, mentalement, pour arrêter le bruit, les voix, les rires. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle réussi à capter dans son regard la lueur d'innocence qu'elle balaya malgré elle de son air arrogant et hautain. Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et continuait d'essayer :

- Je veux juste être tranquille... s'il vous plaît...

Et lorsque des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux, elle s'arrêta net. Elle était tellement blanche qu'elle en devenait transparente. Elle laissa ses bras retomber dans le vide, toujours en contemplant son reflet, puis se mit à rire. Un rire fou. Peut-être trop pour lui appartenir.

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi était désormais debout, dans sa chambre. L'idée d'être enfermé ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il nettoyait avec beaucoup de lenteur ses kunaïs, pour qu'ils soient opérationnels à tout moment. Puis il fut pris d'une quinte de toux fulgurante. Il se pencha, une main devant la bouche et l'autre sur le coeur, sans cesser de tousser, jusqu'à ce que du sang remplisse le creux de sa main.

Enfin, il s'apaisa un peu, alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage, se regarda dans le miroir, pensant se trouver une mauvaise mine, mais pourtant son teint n'était pas plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Etaient-ce les effets du deuxième stade de son mal ? Il respira profondément, et retourna dans sa chambre et reprit sa besogne, comme si de rien n'était, même s'il savait que Kakuzu l'avait certainement entendu et avait tendu l'oreille, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait diagnostiqué cette maladie et en surveillait l'évolution.

Le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et constata que c'était bien Ryû qui entra. Il se demanda vaguement quand il aurait affaire aux _autres, _mais balaya vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils ne _les _apprécierait pas.

- Vous avez l'air mal, dit-elle.

- Toi aussi.

Elle ricana en se rappelant qu'en effet elle avait une mine à faire peur.

Se calmant un peu, elle réfléchit : pouvait-elle poser des questions à Itachi ? Non, trop tôt. Il ne lui répondrait sûrement pas. C'était tout de même un peu frustrant, d'avoir à côté de soi une personne et de n'avoir rien à lui dire. Le pire, c'est que ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Ou peut-être si, vu la façon dont il la fixait.

Elle tenta de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais c'était impossible. Alors elle tenta de soutenir son regard. Pour une fois, ses pupilles étaient noires, il était donc moins sur ses gardes. Elle eut un rire nerveux, et se dirigea vers leur armoire toujours en observant son vis-à-vis au visage impassible. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le meuble de métal, ses pieds, auxquels elles ne faisaient pas attention, s'emmêlèrent, l'entraînant dans une chute ridicule, qui lui fit se cogner la tête contre l'une des portes.

Elle poussa un petit cri, se releva, jeta un regard à Itachi toujours inexpressif, et quitta la pièce, rouge de honte... pour rerentrer deux minutes plus tard, les joues encore un peu rouges mais en tentant de garder un peu de dignité.

- Pourquoi vous...

- Tu ressemble à une Uchiha.

Ryû ressemblait à une Uchiha, c'est vrai. Itachi se rappelait des femmes de son clan (avant le massacre) et trouvait que Ryû avait _quelque chose _de pareil à ces femmes. Quoi qu'elle avait un air un peu moins hautain et des traits moins durs. Mais sinon, la paleur de sa peau, la noirceur de ses cheveux, la finesse de ses traits...

Elle bégaya un peu en recevant cette remarque de plein fouet, et ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre. Elle avait, comme tout le monde, entendu dire qu'Itachi avait massacré tout son clan, sauf son petit frère. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors elle s'imagina des raisons : peut-être lui avaient-ils fait du mal ?

Elle connaissait assez bien la rancoeur que fait naître un clan qui malmène ses enfants.

Ou peut-être avaient-ils des visages agaçants, ce qui signifiait donc que la remarque d'Itachi était... dangereuse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, pour y chercher une réponse, mais ne trouva qu'un gouffre. Noir.

- Eh bien, euh... Merci. Je crois.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment. Juste une remarque.

- Oh. Je vois.

Il la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et elle savait très bien ce que signifiait mal à l'aise, dans son cas. Problèmes. Et maintenant qu'elle pensait à ses problèmes, elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir. Ou le laisser voir par lui-même.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...

Elle se racla la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité, ou _l'autre _s'en chargerait.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais... Enfin... J'ai un petit problème.

- Je sais, oui.

- Ok.

Elle se dandina un peu, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- A propos de mon prénom. Moi je suis -

Elle s'interrompit, dégaina son épée et trancha l'objet non-identifié derrière elle. L'objet en question explosa, la projetant en arrière. Quelques secondes après, la voix de Tobi se faisait entendre. Il arriva, visiblement effrayé suivit par Deidara, qui lui, pestait et envoyait des statuettes d'argile.

- Ryû-chan ! Deidara-senpai veut tuer Tobi !

L'Uchiha et la Fukami observèrent Deidara de plus près. Il avait le visage couvert de suie, les cheveux quelque peu dérangés, et surtout, surtout, son expression se rapprochait de celle d'un chien enragé. Il pointa Tobi du doigt :

- Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas me le payer, hm !

- Tobi n'a pas fait exprès !

Itachi se leva du lit, les yeux rouges, ce qui fit fuir Tobi, entraînant avec lui son poursuivant. Malgré la pièce vidée des deux intrus, l'Uchiha ne se rassit pas.

La personne devant lui était peut-être un ennemi.

Ce qui avait l'apparence de Ryû rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, replaça convenablement son manteau et le dévisagea. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, Itachi reconnut cependant l'air particulier de la jeune femme, et se détendit, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Elle hocha la tête pour annoncer que tout allait bien.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se trouva misérable de s'excuser. Comme d'habitude. _Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre._

**xxxXxxx**

Un rêve. Ou une vision.

Ryû se tenait debout dans un immense endroit vide. La lune brillait dans ce qui aurait dû interpréter le rôle du ciel. Elle brillait mais ne l'éclairait qu'elle. Rien d'autre autour n'était visible.

Ryû tourna sur elle-même, dans le but de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle marcha alors, sur le sol plus noir encore que ses cheveux. Peut-être deux heures, peut-être une seconde, peut-être même mille ans. Le temps ne semblait pas exister dans cet étrange monde.

Enfin, un cri strident se fit entendre. Elle se retourna vivement pour en trouver la source. Et elle se retrouva face à une version d'elle, quinze ans plus tôt. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle rêvait.

Son " elle " du passé était elle aussi éclairée par un rayon de lune. Elle portait un T-shirt trop long pour elle, et pleurait à plein poumon, la tête relevée et les larmes coulant jusque dans son cou.

La " grande " Ryû se doutait vaguement de la raisons de ses larmes. Elle avait trouvé un moyens radical de les oublier, mais la solution n'avait qu'à demi-fonctionné. Elle tenta de poser sa main sur la tête de la petite, mais passa au travers.

Evidemment. Ca aurait été trop simple sinon. Elle était là, debout avec une version passé d'elle-même et ne pouvait la toucher, la rassurer, et lui dire que dans le futur, la douleur aurait disparut. Ou du moins, elle se serait enfouie.

La petite Ryû disparut soudainement, et la plus âgée entendit des bruits lui parvenir. Ils semblaient venir de loin, mais se rapprocher. Elle reconnut ensuite des rires et des voix connues, sans pour autant comprendre à qui elles appartenaient. Mais déjà, le décor se dissipait, elle sentait l'odeur des bougies dans sa chambre, la couverture sur son épaule.

Elle reprenait conscience.

Elle se releva donc en sursaut, en sueurs et haletante. Itachi était sur le lit en face du sien, et la regardait. La seule source de lumière était une bougie sur sa table de chevet, qui éclairait à moitié son visage. Etait-il en colère ? Impossible à savoir, vu qu'il arborait son éternelle mine impassible.

- Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour savoir que tu fais des cauchemards.

- Vous me voyez ?

Elle se gifla ensuite mentalement. Bien sûr qu'il la voyait ! Il détenait les Sharingans. Au moment où elle eut cette pensée, il les désactiva, puis sembla se décontracter un peu. Elle le vit se pencher jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de sa tête touche le mur, et il souffla légèrement en fermant les yeux.

Elle le regarda plus précisément. Il était assis, en boxer, un genou relevé et le bras posé dessus. Ses longues mèches brunes, libérées par l'élastique qu'il tenait à la main, reposaient sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage, d'une manière qu'elle trouva délicieuse.

Se sentant observé, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, qui, à la grande surprise de Ryû, avaient gardé leur couleur noire. Il lui dit alors :

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Je n'ai plus envie. Et pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça la jeune brune. La méprisait-il ?

- Ca vous arrive de faire des cauchemards ?

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Pour une personne qui a assassiné son clan, cela semblait normal qu'il fasse des cauchemards. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Là, tout de suite, elle avait vraiment besoin de parler. Elle se doutait bien qu'Itachi ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos d'elle. Presque malgré elle, ses lèvres bougèrent :

- Moi aussi. Des rêves du passé en général. Je ne vois jamais le visage des gens tués par ma main, _les autres _s'en occupent, mais je vois les mains de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, quand j'étais plus petite. Ils ne sont actuellement plus en état de nuire physiquement, mais les souvenirs, même scellés, refont parfois surface.

Le regard charbon de son interlocuteur était toujours posée sur elle, alors elle continua :

- J'ai scellé mes souvenirs, il y a cinq ans. Pour éviter les terreurs nocturnes. Mais des bribes me reviennent parfois, lorsque ma conscience est inconsciente. Je suis désolée si je vous ai réveillé, mon rêve n'était même si affreux que ça.

Elle sourit sans vraiment de joie. Un sourire qu'Itachi faillit manquer à cause de la pénombre. Il frissona légèrement, à cause de la basse température de la pièce.

Lui dormait très peu, en général. Il avait beau être Uchiha Itachi, lui aussi avait peur des rêves. Il ne pouvait y échapper, et les images qu'il voyait lui rappelaient sans cesse son crime. Et à chaque fois, juste avant de se réveiller, le visage de Sasuke le jour du meurtre apparaissait. Alors il restait éveillé le plus possible, et pouvait presque sentir ses cernes se creuser un peu plus chaque nuit.

Alors il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Ryû, qui rougissait. Il préféra ne pas répondre, parce qu'il savait bien qu'à ces heures de la nuit, les gens ont tendances à être trop bavards. De mouvements lents, il se replaça dans ses draps, dans la percpective de faire croire à la jeune femme qu'il dormait. Il l'entendit se lever et quitter la pièce, puis un vague bruit d'eau qui coule lui parvint. Il ferma les yeux, et sombra dans le sommeil, au moins pour quelques heures.

Ryû quant à elle se rafraichissait sous la douche, pour se débarrasser des restes de sueurs dûes à son rêve. Elle repoussa en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et soupira. Quelle chance elle avait ! Deux jours et rien d'anormal ne s'était encore passé ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était plus forte à présent ? Qu'elle n'était plus la gamine qui se laissait submerger tout le temps ? Elle sourit à cette éventualité, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était trop tôt pour tirer de telles conclusions.

Elle commença à se savonner distraitement.

Elle sentait un mélange de fatigue et de lassitude en elle. Deux jours ici, et elle se sentait opressée. L'endroit était sous terre, les pièces n'avaient donc pas de fenêtres et n'étaient éclairées que par des bougies, les gens étaient bizarres et l'air sentait le renfermé.

Non. Elle n'était pas si malheureuse. Elle était logée. Certes, avec un homme qui tantôt l'ignorait royalement, tantôt la fixait intensément, ne dormait pas la nuit, et ne prononçait que trois phrases par jour, mais logée.

Et l'homme en question était un dangereux criminel.

Cette pensée fut rapidement remplacée par le sens des mots qu'elle s'était formulé précédemment. Il ne dormait pas. Elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux à n'importe quel moment de la nuit, il ne dormait pas. Il restait assis. En boxer.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose de cette zone parce qu'elle était trop occupée à parler, mais son Senpai dormait en boxer.

Elle se rinça rapidement et se sécha pour retourner en serviette dans sa chambre, son T-shirt trop souillé par sa nuit. Pensant qu'Iachi dormait, elle laissa les morceaux de tissus retomber au sol. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait pas la pudeur. Elle tira un autre vêtement informe et entreprit de l'enfiler. Elle entendit un léger toussotement qui la fit se retourner.

Itachi était tournée vers elle, les yeux mi-clos, toujours couché dans son lit. Il dit doucement :

- Disque, dragon et épée.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait allusion à son tatouage et corrigea alors :

- La lune, le dragon et l'épée du coeur.

Elle le vit hocher la tête avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle avait presque oublié que le lendemain, Pain reviendrait de mission et qu'elle devrait s'entraîner avec Itachi pour qu'il voie ses compétences.

Il était temps qu'elle lui donne une pièce supplémentaire du puzzle.

**xxxXxxx**

Huit heures cinq et Itachi se réveilla. Il se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de réunions, où il arriva une fois de plus le premier. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que l'Akatsuki au complet le rejoint, Konan non incluse. Elle attendait le retour de Pain dans sa chambre.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois que le chef rentrait de mission. Tout le monde se regroupait pour qu'il leur expose la situation, et les envoie en mission, si besoin. C'est donc vers neuf heures et demi que Pain arriva, arborant son air habituel, et ne semblait pas blessé. Bien que cela était logique, pour une mission qui durait si peu de temps, et pour un homme sensé être le plus fort de tous les criminels dont il était à la tête.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, dévisagea ses subordonnés avant de prendre la parole :

- Nous allons bientôt reprendre la capture des Bijûs. Hidan et Kakuzu, vous partez demain à la recherche de Nibi. J'ai repéré sa présence dans le pays de la foudre.

Il fouilla ensuite dans son sac, et en sortit un document qu'il déplia avant de le tendre à ses interlocuteurs :

- Sa position y est indiquée. Vous vous y rendrez et le capturerez, vivant.

- Quoi ? commença Hidan. Jashin-sama n'aime pas le travail à moitié fini !

- Vous avez une semaine.

Pain posa intensément ses Rinnegans sur Kakuzu, qui, résigné, entraina son camarade hors de la grande pièce.

- Vous autres partirez bientôt en mission de reconnaissance également, pour localisez les autres Jinchûrikis. Vous aurez des informations d'ici peu de temps. En attendant, vous reprendrez les missions générales.

Tous aquiescèrent. Ryû regarda alors les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce : Hidan et Kakuzu venaient de partir, il restait donc Deidara, Tobi, Pain, Itachi, et elle-même.

Personne ne montra d'émotion à l'idée de tuer une personne pour extraire un monstre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tous ces gens avaient conscience de la douleur qu'ils infligeaient ? Etait-ce la souffrance qui les poussait à ces actions ? Etaient-ce à cause de la souffrance que ces Shinobis avaient déserté leurs villages respectifs pour s'unir, et remplir chacun un but personnel ? Avait-elle droit de se sentir à sa place parmis les gens qui poursuivent une cause précise ? Elle remarqua alors Pain qui quittait la pièce. Les interrogations étaient pour plus tard. Là, elle devait voir son chef pour lui parler de son entraînement de cet après-midi avec son Senpai.

Elle le rattrapa dans un des couloirs et l'apostropha. Il se retourna lentement, et la fixa de ses pupilles violettes :

- J'ai une demande, Pain-sama. Je voudrai la permission de quitter le repaire aujourd'hui pour un combat amical avec Itachi-san. C-C'est pas un règlement de compte, vous savez. C'est juste pour s'habituer au chakra l'un de l'autre, et que l'on voit de quoi l'autre est capable.

Il réfléchit un instant à comment le combat pourrait bien se dérouler.

- Tu lui as parlé de tes compétences ?

- N-Non, pas encore.

Il hocha sensiblement la tête.

- Et s'il essaie de te tuer ?

Elle releva vers un lui un regard qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien, une expression ironique en "vous auriez dû y penser avant de m'apairer avec lui". L'air menaçant qu'il prit calma un peu le chakra de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et demanda :

- Alors, je peux ?

- Vous avez une heure à compter du moment où vous quitterez le repaire.

- Merci.

Elle s'inclina au moins trois fois avant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle repassa devant la salle de réunion. Le regard anxieux que capta Itachi en voyant sa partenaire passer lui indiqua que Pain avait accepté leur demande. Heureux de pouvoir quitter Deidara, qu'il trouvait insupportable, Tobi, qu'il trouvait insupportable, et la grande pièce, qu'il trouvait bien trop grande, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour " se préparer ".

Elle entra et fut rejoint peu de temps après par l'Uchiha. Elle le regarda sortir une malette de sous son lit, l'ouvrir, et prendre des shurikens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il releva le bas de son manteau pour ranger les armes dans sa sacoche, le tout dans des mouvements très lents. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers elle.

- Là, tu as l'air très mal, souffla-t-il.

Elle sursauta et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante et devait être verte maintenant, vu le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait tout lui dire. Ou du moins, elle devait lui dire. Son coeur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, elle allait devoir _affronter _un Uchiha, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite _en vrai. _Et évidemment, le sceau sur ses souvenirs était fragile.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son Senpai :

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. En fait, j'ai deux choses à vous dire, mais je ne peux pas. Enfin si, je peux, mais ce serait mieux si je vous le montrais.

Elle le vit hocher la tête. C'était un geste qu'il faisait souvent, d'ailleurs.

Elle soupira. La peur dans son ventre était toujours là. Les dernières personnes à avoir découvert son secret étaient mortes, mais là, c'est Itachi qui allait le découvrir. Et Itachi était plus fort qu'elle.

Et il voudrait certainement la tuer.

**xxxXxxx**

Le jeune Uchiha marchait dans les couloirs parsemés de virages de l'Akatsuki, suivit de Ryû. Il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un cul de sac, effectua quelques signes ninja avant que le mur ne se déplace, laissant devant eux un long tunnel creusé dans la terre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, marchèrent quelques minutes, avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une forêt touffue. Itachi referma le passage avant de s'élancer dans les arbres pour se déplacer à grande vitesse. Ses Sharingans étaient déjà activés, car il sentait Ryû instable. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une clairière, où ils se positionnèrent tous deux face à face, à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Itachi analysa brièvement. Ciel assombrit, et lune naissante, peu de vent et arbres aux alentours. Adversaire femelle, petite taille, kunaïs, épée et shurikens dissimulés sous le manteau, et niveau Hokage. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui bougea le premier et lui envoya une pluie de shurikens pour engager le combat. Elle esquiva et s'approcha de lui à grande vitesse, un kunaï à la main pour se lancer dans un combat au Taijutsu. Il aurait pu se faire remplacer par un clone, mais se laissa entraîner dans cet affrontement rapproché. Après tout, il la testait. Elle était très rapide, mais il l'était aussi, ce qui donnait un échange assez équitable.

Puis, entre deux coups de poings, elle effectua très rapidement des signes qu'il identifia comme Suiton, il esquiva avant d'être touché par toute l'eau qu'elle cracha de sa bouche. Bien sûr, l'attaque n'était pas assez agressive, alors il comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas pour but de le toucher. La terre sous leur pieds étaient à présent trempée. Il devina donc que la prochaine attaque serait certainement un Raiton.

Cette hypothèse fut confirmée lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme crier des mots qu'il n'entendit pas, à cause du bruit assourdissant d'un éclair auquel il échappa grâce à un clone. L'attaque se propagea cependant sur le sol plusieurs secondes, vu qu'il conduisait l'électricité. Déjà, Ryû avait senti son adversaire et se jetait littéralement à sa rencontre pour tenter de lui assener des coups, qu'il para habilement.

Itachi décida qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'offensive. Il lui envoya la fameuse "boule de feu suprême" pour voir sa réaction. Elle l'esquiva en faisant un roue sur le côté, puis lui envoya shurikens sur shurikens. Alors qu'il les évitait tous sans trop de difficulté, il dut utiliser une technique de substitution pour éviter ceux auxquels des parchemins explosifs étaient accrochés.

Assez classique, pensa-t-il.

Elle ne mit que peu de temps à le localiser, alors qu'il était non loin derrière elle. Il la regarda un instant. Les yeux rouges flamboyants de la jeune fille lui montraient de l'impatience. L'air sur son visage n'était pas le même, et son langage corporel différait totalement de ceux qu'il l'avait vue adopter jusque là. Ce n'était pas Ryû. C'était _l'autre._

Répondant à la silencieuse demande, Itachi s'exclama :

- Katon : Griffe rouge de la balsamine !

Et envoya de très nombreux shurikens, qu'il enflamma en soufflant du feu.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Ryû ne put cette fois pas esquiver. Elle effectua des sceaux, et un énorme gouffre noir s'ouvrit devant elle, aspirant l'attaque qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Lorsque tous les shurikens eurent disparus, elle referma le gouffre et courut vers lui, son épée à la main. Il para ses coups à l'aide d'un kunaï dans chaque main.

Le combat rapproché dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne faiblissait.

Brusquement, Ryû se recula, effectua les mêmes signes que plus tôt, et du gouffre qui s'ouvrit, sortirent les griffes rouges de la balsamine qu'il lui avait lancées. Elle le referma ensuite. et se mit en position de défense.

C'était donc ça ? Un gouffre dimensionnel, qui scellait les attaques, puis les renvoyait à l'adversaire au commandement de l'utilisateur de la technique. Mais ça n'était pas tout. Itachi le lut dans les yeux de Ryû qui continuaient de lui parler, elle avait d'autres choses à montrer. Mais surtout, un fin observateur comme Uchiha Itachi avait déjà repéré la faille du " gouffre ".

Il enchaîna donc plusieurs attaques Suiton et Katon, exagérées et croissantes en puissance et en rapidité, que Ryû aspira puis renvoya grâce à sa technique. Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de jutsu, il finit par toucher la jeune femme. Elle poussa un cri et tomba, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée se formait autour d'elle, dû au choc de la collision.

Itachi ne pouvait pas voir la jeune femme mais ses Sharingans lui permettaient de savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. Il scruta donc son chakra, et remarqua que comme il l'avait deviné, elle l'avait presque complètement épuisé. Le gouffre consommait trop de chakra, et en la forçant à aspirer toutes ses attaques, il l'avait épuisée.

La fumée se dissipa, et il vit Ryû à genou sur le sol, une main sur la gorge, et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas utilisé toutes ses ressources, il le savait. Il s'approcha, se pencha jusqu'à avoir son visage face au sien, et murmura presque :

- Montre-moi.

Elle soutint son regard, quelques secondes, avant de sourire d'un air narquois et de répondre, en murmurant elle aussi :

- Une autre fois, _Itachi-kun._

Il fixa un instant encore les pupilles rouges de sa cadette, mais il fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir lire le mystère qu'elles cachaient. Il ne décelait que l'amusement.

Il sentit ses yeux lui faire mal, alors il les ferma. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses Sharingans étaient désactivés. Il planta alors de nouveau ses orbes noires dans les yeux de Ryû. Elle sembla se détendre un peu, et le mystère qu'ils cachaient disparut. Il pouvait de nouveau lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et comprit sans même voir le rougissement sur ses joues que leur proximité l'intimidait. Il se releva donc, marmonna un ironique "bon retour" à la jeune fille, puis prit la direction du repaire.

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu. Ce dernier avait en sa possession un désinfectant très utile, utilisé pour retirer les tâches de sang sur les armes sans en abîmer le métal. Il entra, sachant que les deux hommes étaient partis en mission, et comme il les avait entendu le matin même parler avant de partir en mission, il savait qu'Hidan avait oublié - volontairement ou non - de verrouiller la porte.

La chambre était encore plus neutre que la sienne, à cause de l'avarice du presque centenaire et du non-matérialisme du religieux. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver le produit, et put donc ressortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne. Il croisa cependant Pain dans les couloirs sombres :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de plus ? demanda le chef.

- Pas assez, répondit simplement l'Uchiha.

Par politesse, il attendit que Pain reprenne son chemin avant de reprendre le sien. Il arriva dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Ryû était assise sur le lit et le regardait. Ou plutôt, _le dévorait du regard. _Il préféra l'ignorer tant qu'elle restait silencieuse et commença à nettoyer ses shurikens.

Maintenant que Pain était revenu, il pourrait partir chercher Sasuke.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées qu'une voix de femme grave se faisait entendre dans la pièce :

- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda Ryû.

C'était celle qu'il avait vue pendant le combat. Celle qui lui avait parlé le tout premier soir. Celle dont les yeux brillaient de mystères. Il tourna lentement le regard vers la femme, et questionna simplement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

**xxxXxxx**


	3. Voyage au pays de la terre

**Megane : Les réponses tout de suite ^^**

**xxxXxxx**

Il tourna lentement le regard vers la femme, et questionna simplement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle éclata d'un rire grave avant de répondre :

- Allons, Itachi-kun, je suis sûre que tu le sais !

- Votre nom ?

- Oh, ça peut-être que tu ne le sais pas encore. Pour faire un court résumé, je m'appelle Ryû, et je suis l'une des deux personnalités créées pas la demoiselle à qui appartient ce corps. Son nom à elle, c'est Yue.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tendances à faire mes apparitions plus souvent lorsque Yue est désorientée. Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et le regarda la scruter. Elle savait qu'Itachi était quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'il avait sûrement déjà cernée une bonne partie de sa personnalité rien qu'avec ces quelques mots échangés.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Contrairement aux autres personnes souffrant de trouble dissociatif de la personnalité, Ryû et Yue étaient tout à fait conscientes de cette déficience, et savaient qu'elles étaient deux, ou plutôt trois, à partager ce corps. Et plus étrange encore, lorsque Yue avait le _contrôle _du corps, Ryû pouvait ressentir certaines de ses émotions, et connaître les mêmes choses qu'elle. Ce qui était plus pratique.

_Uchiha. _C'est à eux que Ryû devait son existence. A cette pensée, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, excitée par la vie qui allait commencer en compagnie de l'un d'entre eux. Et bon sang, qu'il était beau ! Un peu jeune pour elle, certes, mais il avait cette beauté mature de celui qui a beaucoup souffert. Dieu savait que Ryû _adorait _voir la souffrance.

Itachi quant à lui ressentait à présent de plein fouet le changement que l'arrivée de Ryû, enfin de Yue, enfin quel que soit son nom, impliquait. Cette fille était instable, ce qui n'aidait aucunement lorsque l'on était Shinobi, encore moins lorsque l'on faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cette femme était sûrement bien plus dangereuse que Yue, à en juger par la dérangeante aura qu'elle dégageait, et le chakra qu'il sentait. Pas plus puissante, mais plus dangereuse.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Itachi-kun ? Je te plais ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, et elle sauta brusquement sur ses pieds. Elle observa la pièce, en fit le tour, ouvrit l'armoire, puis regarda de nouveau Itachi.

- C'est ici qu'on vit, hein ? Pas mal. C'est vrai que ça change de la rue.

Puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas lent en lançant un "Je vais visiter !". Il en profita pour retirer tous ses vêtements, enfiler un pantalon confortable par-dessus son boxer, et se coucher. Il n'était pas fatigué mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec cette... _Ryû. _Il se mit face au mur, et se remémora la carte qu'il avait apprise la veille.

Maintenant que Pain était revenu, il pouvait partir en mission. Et mourir.

Il sentit son coeur se tordre dans sa poitrine, et toussa fortement, en tentant d'étouffer sa voix avec sa main. Il se redressa, le temps que la toux s'arrête, puis il souffla, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, une main sur le ventre. Cette fois, il n'avait pas craché de sang, mais pas de quoi se réjouir. Si la maladie ne l'emportait pas, Sasuke le ferait.

Sasuke.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha avait-il laissé Orochimaru s'emparer de son corps ? Il savait qu'il était prêt à presque tout pour prendre sa revanche, mais sa longue absence et son apparente inactivité pouvaient venir du fait que le Sannin ait pris son corps, puis ait décidé d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Non, cette hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Sasuke et Itachi avaient le même sang qui coulait dans leur veine, et ils ne se seraient jamais abandonné à quelqu'un d'autre. Les Uchiha étaient _ceux _qui contrôlaient.

_Sasuke._

Itachi se replaça sous ses couvertures, sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Un très, très léger bruissement et une voix les lui fit rouvrir :

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Ryû était penchée sur lui, un peu plus près que de raison, et le regardait :

- Tu as été rapide, lui dit-il.

- Tout est éteint et je ne trouve pas les interrupteurs.

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Quoi ? Vous faites comment pour voir alors ? Avec des bougies, comme ici ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais que ça l'agace, quand tu ne réponds pas ?

Il fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, mais elle secoua la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber :

- Tu sais, Itachi - je peux t'appeler Itachi ? - je pense que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser, quand j'aurai le contrôle.

- L'amusement n'est pas mon but premier.

- Peut-être pas, non. Mais rien n'empêche de se _détendre _un peu. Permets-moi une petite curiosité, tu as quel âge ?

Le silence ne semblait pas possible à cause du caractère visiblement entreprenant de la jeune femme mais surtout à cause de leur proximité. Itachi répondit donc :

- Vingt-et-un.

- Oh, tu es si jeune ! Yue m'a créée il y a quatorze ans, mais je suis persuadée d'en avoir trente-deux.

Itachi cligna fort des paupières. La sur-utilisation de ses Sharingans faisait considérablement baisser sa vue, et la pénombre de la pièce ne l'aidait pas spécialement. Il les rouvrit, et malgré son problème, il pouvait distinguer très distinctement l'océan de rouge, juste devant lui. Ryû ne voulait pas bouger, et se mordait à présent la lèvre :

- Hmm, Itachi. Là, tout de suite, je pourrais te faire des choses dont tu n'imagines même pas le nom...

Elle avança encore et se pencha sur le côté pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Si je n'avais pas prévu de d'abord m'amuser un peu avec toi.

Elle se leva brusquement, se changea, puis se coucha dans son lit, sous le regard de son cadet. Avant de s'endormir, elle lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est utile de te le dire, mais demain matin, ce ne sera sûrement pas moi que tu verras. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves.

L'Uchiha s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son lit, en pensant que cette phrase plutôt simple, prononcée par cette bouche sonnait plus comme une malédiction que comme une formule de politesse.

**xxxXxxx**

Huit heures quarante-huit. Itachi avait dormi un peu plus que d'habitude. Il se leva, fit les mêmes gestes que ceux de chaque matin avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler le manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Il y trouva sa camarade, assise en tailleurs sur le lit, fixant le vide et triturant une des mèches de ses cheveux en marmonnant pour elle-même :

- Le vieux Shaman a dit que le sceau tiendrait au moins huit ans. Huit ans. Ca ne fait pas huit ans. Pourquoi est-ce que ça filtre ? Pourquoi ça ne tient pas ?

Elle continua son monologue sous le regard impassible de son aîné avant que celui-ci ne dise très calmement :

- Yue ?

Elle releva vers lui ses yeux rouges emplis de tristesse et ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se contempler :

- Viens avec moi.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Je ne suis pas folle, dit-elle en ramenant ses jambe contre elle pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Itachi soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, et souhaitant en finir au plus vite, il prononça ces mots :

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle.

- Vous mentez.

- Toi aussi tu m'as menti.

- Oui, mais maintenant que vous savez la vérité et vous pensez que je suis folle.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes en soupirant silencieusement avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air. Je ne cherche pas à faire en sorte que vous m'appréciez mais si au moins vous pouviez être honnête, ça m'aiderait.

Un petit silence.

- Yue ? appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi, répondit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

- J'aime bien ce prénom.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, avant de quitter des yeux le point invisible qu'elle fixait pour regarder son interlocuteur. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, et le ton de sa voix enlevait l'aspect flatteur de la remarque, mais malgré elle, elle sourit. Un vrai sourire, en toute simplicité, le premier de ce genre qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Et pour la première fois également, Itachi remarqua la petite fossette qu'elle avait sur la joue droite. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui la tête basse, marmonna un peu pour la forme et accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Ils y trouvèrent Deidara et Tobi, en train de se disputer comme d'habitude. L'Uchiha n'y prêta guère attention et continua à avancer d'un pas décidé jusqu'au fond de la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit tableau en bois très simple, haut d'un mètre soixante peut-être et complètement vide. Lisant le regard interrogateur de sa cadette, Itachi anticipa la question :

- C'est le tableau des missions. Dedans sont scellées les différentes requêtes soumises par les clients de l'organisation. Tu n'as qu'à poser ta main à plat au centre, et s'affichent alors toutes les missions adaptées à tes capacités.

- Vous pensez qu'il va me reconnaître ?

- Logiquement, oui.

Elle posa sa main là où le lui avait indiqué son Senpai et attendit quelques secondes. Deux affiches apparurent alors, comportant une mission chacune et leur détails. Yue lut à voix haute :

- " Capture de Genkishi, Nukenin du village d'Iwa. S'est échappé de sa prison grâce à ses capacités de type Dôton et est actuellement en fuite. Potentiellement dangereux, à ramener mort ou vif. " On pourrait peut-être faire ça ?

Il lut le reste des indications. Genkishi avait une capacité héréditaire, "le pas du fantôme", pâle imitation de la technique du second Tsuchikage, qui le rendait difficile à localiser. Ensuite, selon les critères de Pain, il n'était pas extrêmement dangereux, et le plus gros de la mission résidait dans sa localisation. Il avait été repéré dans le sud du pays de la Terre il y avait peu de temps.

Là où Itachi devait chercher son frère.

Il hocha la tête pour indiquer son approbation à sa camarade.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Pain-sama se montre.

**xxxXxxx**

Presque quatorze heures, et rien n'avait bougé. Pain n'avait pas daigné sortir de sa chambre, donc Itachi ne pouvait pas lui parler de la mission qu'il avait choisie avec Yue. Après avoir passé la matinée à étudier des cartes, le brun rejoint finalement la cuisine.

Personne ne s'y trouvait à cette heure-ci, il ne mangea pas, comme souvent, mais but énormément d'eau pour satisfaire l'incroyable soif qu'il avait soudainement ressentie. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, sachant que Yue était dans la salle de réunion pour guetter l'arrivée de leur chef. La jeune brune fit son apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le feu aux joues :

- Tu as vu Pain ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis allée dans sa chambre. Vous aviez raison à propos du fait qu'il vaut mieux frapper avant d'entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Elle rougit encore plus et se racla la gorge :

- Konan-san était là aussi...

- Je vois.

Petit silence.

- Je lui ai parlé de la mission. Il a accepté et m'a donné quelques détails. On doit capturer Genkishi, un ninja qui avait été fait prisonnier dans le fin fond du pays de la Terre. Avant, c'était un ninja de l'anbu d'Iwa, mais il a été démis de ses fonctions pour divulgation d'informations top secrètes. Il attendait donc d'être exécuté, mais il a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper, grâce à ses capacités Doton. Pain-sama a dit qu'il n'était pas spécialement dangereux, mais qu'il risquait d'être très dur à trouver, et que son maniement de l'épée était très efficace.

- Bien. On a un délai pour partir ?

- On peut partir entre aujourd'hui et préférez quoi ?

- Ce soir.

- Ok.

Elle se mit donc à remplir son sac sans fond qu'elle sorti du placard. Itachi décida de faire de même, presque pressé d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, après ces quelques jours ennuyeux, troublés seulement par l'arrivée d'une étrange gamine dotée de plusieurs personnalités, qui marmonnait tous les soirs et qui était capable de tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds.

En fait, ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été ennuyeux. Pas quand elle était dans les parages.

Le reste de la journée passa donc extrêmement lentement, alors que les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à partir pour leur première mission ensemble.

**xxxXxxx**

Vingt-et-une heures. Yue et Itachi venaient de quitter le repaire, et étaient en marche pour les alentours de Hakken no Sato, où leur cible avait récemment été aperçue, dans le pays de la Terre. Le voyage devait durer trois jours jusqu'au village, puis peut-être une petite semaine sur place à guetter avant de trouver Genkishi. Un rapide combat, livraison de la cible au Seigneur, puis trois jours au retour.

Vous l'avez compris, presque deux semaines.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que le binôme était en route, et à part pour mettre au point leur itinéraire, pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Ils allaient à vitesse soutenue, dans les arbres, avant de se mettre à courir lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Puis le chemin se poursuivit dans un paysage plus montagneux. Là, ils passèrent à travers une galerie de grottes, creusées dans la montagne pour permettre de la traverser de part en part. C'est dans l'une d'entre elles qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Itachi expédia rapidement sa tâche de chercher du bois pour faire du feu, tandis que Yue sortait des boulettes de riz de son sac. Ils mangèrent toujours en silence, Itachi se forçant un peu et Yue avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait plus heureuse, à cause de son Senpai. Il lui avait fait ce qui ressemblait à un compliment, et avait prononcé plusieurs phrases à la suite dans un laps de temps très court. Et ça la rendait heureuse.

Elle avait toujours eu le bonheur facile.

**xxxXxxx**

Troisième jour de voyage. Les deux précédents, il n'y avait eu aucun incident majeur, bien que l'atmosphère ait été un mélange entre le mutisme d'Itachi et l'appréhension de Yue à l'idée de cette mission. Elle avait peur que son Senpai ne tue leur cible de sang-froid, sous prétexte d'accomplir une mission. Elle avait déjà commis des meurtres, mais la plupart étaient commis par Ryû. Elle, ne tuait que si elle était vraiment obligée. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Elle marqua une demi-seconde de pause avant de reprendre la marche. Elle sentait que Ryû voulait prendre le contrôle et luttait pour ne pas la laisser faire. Mentalement éprouvant.

Enfin, en début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, aux lisières du pays de la roche. Pain avait spécifié que le Seigneur qui avait commandité l'arrestation de Genkishi avait prévenu les habitants du village que deux membres de l'Akatsuki arriveraient dans les jours à venir, pour accomplir une mission. Alors malgré quelques regards apeurés à la vue des manteaux noirs et rouges, personne n'avait fait de remarque en voyant arriver le binôme.

Au coeur du village se trouvait une petite auberge, d'aspect assez neuf, qui serait leur refuge pendant la semaine qu'ils passeraient à traquer Genkishi. Ils entrèrent donc et se présentèrent à l'accueil, où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année les attendait. C'était un grand brun, costaud, avec des traits extrêmement durs. Il surplombait les deux criminels d'au moins une tête et demi, et sa façon de se tenir très droit le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Il avait les bras croisés sur son kimono, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix sembla résonner dans la poitrine des nukenins :

- Je suis Atsuhito, le gérant de cette auberge. Notre Seigneur nous a prévenus de votre arrivée. Les paiements sont déjà faits. Vos petits déjeuners sont compris, alors vous vous débrouillerez pour les autres repas. Vous avez exactement une semaine pour rester ici, après quoi vous devrez quitter le village, mission terminée ou pas. Si des questions vous viennent à l'esprit, posez-les à ma femme, qui vous conduira jusqu'à votre chambre. Vos noms ne m'intéressent pas alors pas la peine de vous présenter.

Il s'écarta, pour laisser apparaître une femme de la jeune quarantaine, au visage doux mais cependant crispé dans une expression de peur. Elle s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Je vous prie de me suivre.

Ils s'exécutèrent, jusqu'à arriver à un petit escalier en pierre, qu'ils empruntèrent pour arriver à l'étage. Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, à droite, des portes blanches, et à gauche, des portes grises. La femme ouvrit l'une des portes grises et invita ses clients particuliers à y entrer.

La chambre avait une taille confortable, deux lits séparés, une porte donnant sur une salle de bain, deux fenêtres, et quelques étagères aux murs, de couleur beige très clair.

- Mon nom est Ayuka, et je suis la co-gérante de cette auberge. Pardonnez mon mari d'être aussi rustre, mais nous ne portons pas les Shinobis dans notre coeur.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, madame, répondit poliment Itachi.

- Malheureusement, l'auberge est très remplie ces temps-ci, étant donné que c'est une période de fête au village, et que nous recevons beaucoup de visiteurs. Mais votre chef ne nous a pas précisé que vous seriez un homme et une femme alors je ne penserai pas que ça dérangerait mais si j'avais su je vous aurais donné des chambres séparées et...

- Ca ira très bien, Ayuka-san. Merci du dérangement. Mon collègue et moi avons l'habitude de partager notre chambre, alors ça n'est pas dérangeant.

- Bien. Je vous laisse donc vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis à l'étage en-dessous, vous n'avez qu'à venir me chercher.

- Nous vous remercions.

Elle s'inclina encore et quitta la pièce en confiant un double des clés à Yue, qui lui semblait plus sympathique qu'Itachi. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se tourna vers sa cadette et lui ordonna doucement :

- Dors, cet après-midi. Nous commencerons les recherches demain. Je vais aller chercher un repas pour ce soir, et nous discuteront d'un plan à suivre pour trouver Genkishi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, vous savez.

- Tu en as besoin.

- Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin et je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lent, la poussa doucement du doigt et elle tomba sur le lit derrière elle, ses jambes fléchissant. Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

- Tu pensais que je ne remarquerai pas ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous le remarqueriez si vite. J'essaie d'apprendre à gérer les changements mais...

- Récupères un peu.

- Vous étiez autant aux petits soins pour Kisame-san ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour formuler ses mots :

- Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kisame ne s'endorme devant moi.

Elle rit devant la critique et fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, après avoir nonchalamment retiré ses sandales et son manteau.

- Revenez vite. Je ne veux pas qu'Atsuhito-san essaie de me tuer dans mon sommeil, dit-elle à demi-ironiquement.

Itachi quitta la pièce sans prêter attention à ses mots. Une fois dehors, il soupira légèrement. La mission du soir était certes de chercher de quoi manger mais aussi de commencer à chercher des informations auprès des villageois. Ils ne seraient certainement pas très coopératifs, étant donné les sentiments qu'ils montraient tous envers l'Akatsuki, mais il trouverait bien quelques personnes pour les informer. Et peut-être même que Yue pourrait être utile. Son air et sa façon d'être étaient de ceux qui attirent la sympathie. Et elle semblait si naïve, ce qui aidait encore plus.

Enfin, sauf si _Ryû _décidait de se montrer.

**xxxXxxx**

Yue soupira, couchée sur son lit. Elle pouvait bien se forcer à rester debout, vu qu'elle n'en était pas à un point critique de fatigue. Mais le ton d'Itachi, bien que calme, était catégorique.

Mission de capture, hein ? Traquer des personnes et recueillir des informations était son boulot, mais tuer sans remords était celui de Ryû. En ce qui concernait les combats longs et difficiles, c'était le boulot du _troisième. _Ils étaient trois à remplir les missions et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'échouaient jamais.

Elle soupira. Lorsque Pain était venu la chercher, il était tombé sur Ryû, qui n'avait pas hésité à accepter de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Encore pire lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle allait pouvoir se rapprocher de _l'Uchiha. _Cette femme était tellement en manque du frisson que lui procuraient les combats... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond en ne pensant à rien. Facile de faire le vide quand on n'avait plus de souvenirs et que l'on n'avait personne à qui on tenait.

Des bruits d'enfants qui jouaient se firent entendre dans le couloir. Puis un coup unique, plutôt brusque contre sa porte. Elle se leva et marcha pieds nus sur le parquet pour aller ouvrir. Au sol, une petite fille aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux couleur chocolat tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Lorsqu'elle vit Yue, elle recula brusquement et son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la Shinobi. La plus âgée défronça les sourcils, s'accroupit pour avoir le visage à la hauteur de la petite fille, qui s'aplatit encore plus contre la porte derrière elle.

- N'aies pas peur.

Puis, voyant l'immobilité de son interlocutrice, Yue retira son bandeau frontal et l'envoya valser dans sa chambre.

- Tu vois, je suis une femme normale, maintenant. Je m'appelle Ryû, mentit-elle.

La petite fille ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La blonde désigna du regard deux autres filles de son âge qui se tenaient plus loin dans le couloir.

- Tu jouais ?

Hochement de tête puis léger silence. Une voix qui venait de l'étage d'en-dessous fit relever la tête de la gamine. La voix prononça un prénom que Yue ne comprit pas, et la petite partit en direction de l'escalier, suivie de près par ses deux amies. La Shinobi resta un instant dans la même position, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres avant de retourner dans sa chambre, se jeter à nouveau sur son lit et somnoler une petite demi-heure.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut d'abord un peu perdue quant à son emplacement, mais retrouva bien vite la mémoire. Itachi n'était pas encore rentré et elle avait faim. Elle s'étira et se mit à la fenêtre. Sortir était une mauvaise idée puisque le village était minuscule et qu'elle en avait déjà tout vu en le traversant pour se rendre à l'auberge. Elle resta donc encore vingt bonnes minutes à attendre.

Itachi revint finalement, un petit sachet à la main qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet près du lit de Yue. Une douce odeur de pommes de terre se fit sentir. D'un regard, l'Uchiha indiqua à sa kôhai de se servir. Elle en sortit des pommes de terres farcies à la viande encore chaudes, qu'elle mangea en s'asseyant sur son lit, non sans noter qu'Itachi ne mangea pas.

- Vous avez mis longtemps, fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne lui répondit pas, alors elle se mit à penser qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et qu'il avait commencé la mission sans elle. Elle y était presque, car en réalité il ne lui faisait pas confiance et avait discrètement commencé ses recherches sur Sasuke. Il n'avait qu'à marcher tranquillement dans le village, les gens parlaient, lui, entendait et retenait.

Et alors qu'il en était à de la simple écoute furtive, un homme déguisé en civil s'était approché de lui, s'était présenté comme un ninja de Konoha infiltré dans les rangs d'Orochimaru. Itachi s'était souvenu qu'il avait passé un accord avec l'actuel Hokage, et un Jônin de Konoha s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission. Il devait se faire passer pour un soldat d'Orochimaru, en échange des informations qu'Itachi arrivait parfois à faire passer au village des feuilles. L'homme lui avait appris que son frère avait presque terminé son entrainement avec le Sannin. Il lui avait donné quelques précisions sur les progrès qu'il avait fait puis avait disparu, sans laisser à Itachi le temps de placer un mot. Mais le brun savait que cet homme se ferait bientôt tuer, vu les autres chakras qu'il avait senti dans la foule.

Yue prit un air exagérément suspicieux pour regarder son aîné :

- J'ai au moins le droit de savoir ce que vous avez découvert sur Genkishi ?

- Le restaurant était plein et le serveur n'avait visiblement pas envie de me servir.

- Vous mentez.

A moitié. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde dans le restaurant. Il darda sur elle son regard ébène. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien ajouter, elle soupira, frustrée. Il voulait jouer au jeu de celui qui reste le plus longtemps silencieux ? Yue devait reconnaître qu'il était le plus fort à cela. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle s'améliorer au jeu de celui qui fixe l'autre avec un regard inexpressif. Ce qu'elle tenta de faire. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Itachi décide de ne plus lui adresser un seul regard de la soirée.

**xxxXxxx**

Troisième jour à Hakken no Sato. Les deux comparses s'apprêtaient à passer à l'action. La collecte d'informations avait été très rapide, car, Itachi l'avait compris, le sourire de Yue, et ses airs qu'il trouvait niais, attiraient la sympathie des femmes. Et les femmes savaient beaucoup de choses. Et les femmes étaient bavardes.

Yue avait, semble-t-il, montré son utilité en passant la journée de la veille habillée en civile et assise à la terrasse du coin à discuter avec ces dames. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qui elle était, mais le fait qu'elle se soit débarrassé de sa carapace shinobi et qu'elle se soit attiré les bons sentiments de la gérante Ayuka, lui avait ouvert les portes de l'information.

Genkishi rôdait depuis quelques jours autour du village. Leur théorie était qu'il recherchait des vivres étant donné qu'il était en cavale. Il les avait même attaqués la semaine précédente, mais malgré son statut de shinobi, les villageois avaient réussi à le repousser car il semblait gravement blessé.

Yue lança un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Un regard à son Senpai lui indiqua qu'elle était prête. Ils ne laissaient rien derrière eux car ils ne reviendraient pas après avoir capturé leur cible. Avant de quitter définitivement l'auberge, Yue se fit une obligation de saluer Ayuka et de remercier toutes les femmes qu'elle avait rencontrées durant le séjour.

Enfin, ils sortirent du village et s'engagèrent dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Itachi activa ses Sharingans et se concentra. Ils se déplacèrent dans les arbres de façon plutôt rapide, à l'affut du moindre mouvement autour d'eux. C'est au bout d'un petit moment que Yue entendit un bruit sur le sol en-dessous d'eux. Elle s'apprêtait à regarder lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Itachi :

- Ne te retourne pas.

Elle le fixa un instant, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, mais obéit tout de même. Ils continuèrent donc à tourner en rond dans la forêt, sans un bruit, jusqu'à ce que les signes indiquant qu'ils étaient suivis s'arrêtent. Ils cessèrent donc leur déplacement pour redescendre au sol. Elle se risqua alors à demander :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les arrête pas maintenant ?

Genkishi semblait avoir trouvé des " compagnons ".

- Il faut que l'on sorte de la forêt d'abord. Le terrain t'est défavorable.

Elle acquiesça en se disant qu'en effet, ses jutsu de type Raiton et Suiton n'auraient pas un très bon effet. Il lui fallait un ciel dégagé et de l'eau à proximité, sans quoi elle devait utiliser le gouffre dimensionnel ou compter sur son Taijutsu. Mais elle était chiffonnée et se demandait pourquoi Itachi faisait attention à cela, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait constaté que les Sharingans le faisaient parfois souffrir, et que si le combat s'éternisait, il serait vite à court de chakra. Elle soupira en pensant que deux simples phrases prononcées par cet homme la faisait trop réfléchir à son goût.

C'est au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler qu'elle évita de justesse un shuriken qui vint se planter dans l'arbre derrière d'elle. Elle se mit brusquement sur ses pieds, la main sur le fourreau de son épée, les sens en alerte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, alors elle jeta un regard à son Senpai, qui éteint le feu devant eux, avant de lui intimer d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre. Ils coururent donc jusqu'aux frontières de la forêt, avant de se faire arrêter par des jets de kunaïs.

Leurs ennemis ne voulaient visiblement pas les laisser les entraîner sur un terrain favorable. Deux murs de terres s'élevèrent devant et derrière eux, puis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, dans le but de les écraser. Itachi disparut dans une nuée de corbeaux, et elle rentra dans son propre gouffre pour ressortir un peu plus loin.

Elle se retrouva face à trois hommes portant le bandeau frontal d'Iwa. Une boule de feu arriva sur eux. Deux furent touchés, un autre l'évita pour se jeter à sa rencontre. Elle le repoussa donc d'un coup de pied, après l'avoir combattu au Taijutsu. Et alors qu'elle enfonçait la tête de son adversaire dans un arbre, elle vit du coin de l'oeil une autre boule de feu foncer sur les deux autres adversaires.

Elle souffla légèrement et attrapa par le col l'homme qu'elle venait de battre :

- Lequel d'entre vous est Genkishi ?

L'homme porta ses mains à la tête, pour toucher la blessure sanglante qui venait de lui être infligée. Elle le secoua et réitéra sa question. Il désigna difficilement du doigt un des hommes battu par Itachi, couché au sol. L'Uchiha s'en approcha, vérifia qu'il était mort, et hocha la tête en direction de Yue. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : " finis le boulot ". Elle attrapa son épée et trancha la gorge de l'homme qu'elle soutenait. Un hurlement sourd, puis il mourut.

Itachi attrapa le cadavre de Genkishi, le mit sur son épaule, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi autour d'eux, et marcha jusqu'à sortir de la forêt, abandonnant les autres corps.

- Nous devons marcher jusqu'au village du seigneur pour lui livrer Genkishi. Si nous restons là cette nuit, nous serons à découvert.

Elle ne dit rien et ils reprirent leur marche. Yue cogitait. Elle finit finalement par dire :

- Vous n'avez pas faim ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme était inquiète parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Itachi manger depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Akatsuki. Itachi mangeait aussi rarement qu'il dormait. Il avait cette constante boule au ventre, depuis qu'il avait tué son clan. Il avait appris à vivre avec, mais la plupart des besoins vitaux qu'ont les humais avaient disparu, ou s'étaient amoindri depuis ce jour. Et en effet, il mangeait peu.

Yue pensa que son Senpai devait avoir de gros problèmes, et se demanda vaguement s'il lui en parlerait un jour.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à la lisière d'un village. Les sentinelles, des Shinobis, vérifièrent leur identité. Ils acceptèrent ensuite de les laisser entrer dans le village. L'un deux les conduit jusqu'en son coeur, où se trouvait une bâtisse plus grande que les autres. Ils entrèrent, montèrent à l'étage et accédèrent à une grande salle, une sorte de copie des salles de Kage. Là se trouvait un vieil homme, entouré de shinobi, assis derrière un grand bureau et semblait les attendre. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se redressa pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Bonsoir jeune gens.

Les deux autres répondirent respectueusement.

- Aidez-les à se débarrasser de ça, dit le vieil homme en désignant le cadavre de Genkishi sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Deux ninjas vinrent donc prendre le corps, et disparurent avec.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à ma requête. Le paiement arrivera d'ici deux jours à votre chef.

- Vous êtes le seigneur ? demanda naïvement Yue.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle rougit en voyant le regard noir d'Itachi se poser sur elle.

- Avez-vous un endroit pour la nuit ?

- Nous en avons un, merci, répondit l'Uchiha. Pardonnez-nous du dérangement.

Il se tourna pour quitter la pièce, sa kôhai sur les talons. Ils sortirent presque précipitamment du village. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Yue dit :

- Nous n'avons pas d'endroit où dormir, hein ?

- Il était hors de question d'accepter sa proposition.

- Je sais. Les shinobis autour de nous avaient des intentions meurtrières. Mais est-ce qu'on est plus en sécurité _ici ?_

Et elle accompagna sa question d'un large mouvement de bras pour désigner la grande plaine dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Nous allons marcher jusqu'au prochain village.

Il attendit deux secondes pour voir si elle allait se plaindre de la fatigue, et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle ne le fit pas. Ils marchèrent - encore - jusqu'à arriver dans la galerie de grotte qu'ils avaient traversée à l'aller. Yue sourit en pensant que son Senpai devait être doué pour avoir réussi à la ramener sur leur pas, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et encore plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une des grottes, firent un feu et dormirent.

**xxxXxxx**

Yue fut réveillée par une sensation de froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour contempler la fumée qui s'échappait encore de la cendre du tas de bois qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Elle se redressa, bailla, et chercha Itachi du regard.

Il était assis derrière elle, la fixant sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. L'une des seules fois de sa vie où sa vigilance n'avait pas été assez élevée. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et mettre une main sur son front. Il fut surpris du contact et lança un regard rempli d'éclair à sa comparse, qui le scrutait avec attention :

- Vous êtes malade ?

Il décida de ne pas répondre, et se leva pour remettre son manteau. Lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui de sa cadette rempli d'inquiétude, et se demanda pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit si altruiste. Hors de question qu'il lui parle de sa maladie. Elle s'en rendrait compte à un moment, alors il n'avait pas à parler inutilement. Ils sortirent de la grotte et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit cours d'eau. Itachi en profita pour s'en passer sur la figure, et lorsqu'il se vit, il constata qu'en effet, il avait l'air malade.

Ses yeux semblaient hagards, son teint était plus blanc qu'à l'habitude, et ses cernes étaient violettes. Il se redressa lentement, à la manière d'un vieil homme et entreprit de continuer le chemin. Mais il était à présent pris de vertige, et ses membres étaient inexplicablement engourdis, car il savait que le micro-combat de la veille n'avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Sans prévenir, le sang quitta son visage et il tomba au sol.

Uchiha Itachi venait de perdre connaissance.


	4. Les Genjutsus sont une échappatoire

**Megane : Pour les réponses à tes questions, ça viendra plus tard ;) Ravie que tu aimes Ryû !**

**Petite note : Ouaip', je le dis en retard, mais une amie absolument adorable a dessiné le tatouage de Yue, qui sert à présent d'image de couverture ! Merci à elle, et prenez le temps de le regarder, elle s'est vraiment cassé la tête !**

**Et ensuite pardonnez-moi, j'ai très légèrement modifié ce chapitre ! Parce que je me suis trompée de document, du coup, j'ai retiré un petit passage, mais rien de grave !**

**xxxXxxx**

Itachi rouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était ni pourquoi il s'était endormi. Il se redressa lentement, et sentit le vêtement qui le recouvrait glisser de lui. Son manteau avait été placé à la manière d'une couverture, et un autre manteau, plié, lui servait d'oreiller. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient détachés et entreprit de se relever, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune présence ennemie aux alentours.

Son regard se posa sur l'une des parois de la montagne non-loin de lui. Yue y était adossée et regardait avec attention la lame de son épée. Elle ne portait qu'un haut noir assez court et un short long en lycra, avec ses sandales et ses gants. Elle le regarda et lui sourit sincèrement en s'approchant :

- Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! V-Vous allez bien ?

Il hocha la tête et la regarda reprendre le manteau qu'elle lui avait prêté et le remettre en frissonant :

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

Il regarda un peu au sol pour trouver son élastique et rattacher ses cheveux sous le regard mi-admiratif mi-soucieux de Yue. Il releva ensuite les yeux, pour scruter les hozirons. Sa vue était brumeuse et un peu floue, et la seule chose qu'il pu voir distinctement, furent deux billes rouges. Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, avant de retrouver presque toutes ses capacités, et d'indiquer silencieusement à la brune de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans mot, et il la remercia intérieurement pour cela.

**xxxXxxx**

Après deux jours de voyage de retour, Itachi et Yue arrivèrent enfin au repaire de l'Akatsuki, au milieu de la nuit. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de réunion, où Pain les attendait, puisqu'il avait senti leur retour. L'homme aux Rinnegans était debout - comme toujours - dans la salle, la mine si impassible qu'elle rivalisait avec celle des Uchiha. Il regarda ses deux subordonnés s'avancer vers lui. Yue s'inclina respectueusement tandis qu'Itachi n'inclina que la tête. S'il se baissait plus que ça il ne se relèverait certainement pas.

Voyant que le silence ne semblait pas vouloir se briser, la jeune brune commença :

- On a... rempli la mission.

Elle ne savait pas que dire d'autre. Pain hocha la tête, et continua de fixer Itachi. Il réussi miraculeusement à lire dans le regard ébène qu'aucun incident n'avait eu lieu et porta ensuite son attention sur la Fukami. Il lui parlerait un peu plus tard. Il les congédia alors.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Yue s'écroula sur son lit, tandis qu'Itachi attrapait dans leur placard une serviette pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche plutôt chaude, contrairement à son habitude, pour tenter de se détendre un peu et de faire baisser la température de son corps, anormalement élevée à cause de son malaise. Il avait eu de la fièvre ces deux derniers jours, et des douleurs un peu partout dans les muscles. Après s'être soigneusement savonné et rincé, il éteint finalement le jet d'eau, se sécha le corps et les cheveux avant de reprendre la direction de sa chambre, en sous-vêtement puisqu'à cette heure de la nuit, il ne risquait pas de croiser qui que ce soit.

Mais il avait tord puisqu'il tomba sur Deidara, qui le regarda d'une manière involontairement équivoque avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il n'y prêta pas attention et regagna sa chère chambre. En le voyant arriver, Yue soupira de contentement et prit à son tour la direction de la salle d'eau. Itachi se mit sans attendre sous ses draps et attendit patiemment que le sommeil le gagne.

Et le sommeil avait visiblement décidé de l'abandonner.

Sa jeune camarade était quant à elle sous la douche et prirait pour l'âme des hommes qu'elle avait tués lors de la mission. C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour soulager sa conscience. Même quand ses victimes étaient d'atroces criminels, même quand Ryû ou _le troisième _étaient les meurtriers. Elle était Shinobi mais la mort d'un homme, qui qu'il soit était toujours quelque chose de fortement dérangeant. Elle ne traîna pas trop sous la douche, pressée de retourner dans son lit dont le confort lui avait manqué, depuis qu'elle s'y était habituée.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et trouva son Senpai, couché les yeux ouverts, toujours aussi pâle que ces derniers jours. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiété, mais elle n'avait pas posé de question car elle se doutait que si il ne lui disait rien de son propre chef, il ne répondrait sûrement pas si elle lui posait des questions. Elle enfila son pyjama fétiche et s'assit dans son lit, en regardant le visage inexpressif de l'Uchiha. Il la regardait également et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Et elle ne sut jamais qu'avec la vue un peu floutée et la fatigue, Itachi se disait qu'elle avait un vague air de ressemblance avec une personne qui lui était chère.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et dit doucement :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas mourir.

Elle lui fit un sourire plein de sentiments appartenant à son passé et elle se coucha elle aussi. Elle s'endormit ensuite dans le silence, laissant une nouvelle fois à son Senpai l'occasion de se perdre dans ses souvenirs et sa douleur.

Yue ressemblait à Sasuke.

**xxxXxxx**

A un moment de la matinée. Yue ouvrit les yeux, se leva lentement, et tenta d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. D'habitude quand elle se réveillait, Itachi l'était aussi et allumait des bougies, mais la chambre était cette fois plongée dans le noir complet. Elle se concentra un peu pour sentir le chakra de son Senpai, et comprit donc qu'il était bel et bien assis en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas capable d'allumer les bougies, puisqu'elle n'utilisait pas de Katon, et qu'aucun appareil pour l'y aider n'était dans les parages, alors elle attendit sagement que son aîné, qui l'avait senti se réveiller, les allume.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, elle se risqua finalement :

- Vous n'allumez pas la lumière ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de la lumière.

Bon sang. Cette manie de lui dire ce dont elle a besoin tout le temps l'agaçait. Enfin, il n'avait pas tord mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui dise. Elle voulait se lever, prendre une serviette et aller à la salle de bain pour se rendre plus présentable avant de rencontrer le chef de l'Akatsuki. Elle soupira, se leva et marcha à tâton jusqu'à l'armoire puis jusqu'à la porte. Et comme c'était inévitable, elle tomba dans un petit cri aigüe, avant de précipitamment quitter la pièce, les joues rouges.

Après s'être préparée, elle retourna dans sa chambre toujours plongée dans le noir pour prendre son manteau, et rejoindre la salle de réunions. Pain était là, et parlait avec Hidan et Kakuzu qui venaient de rentrer. Elle se tint à distance le temps qu'ils finissent, puis lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, elle alla à la rencontre de son supérieur. Elle s'inclina puis attendit qu'il prenne la parole deux secondes plus tard :

- Des problèmes durant la mission ?

- Aucun. Elle s'est révélé être plus facile que prévue. Les villageois étaient coopératifs et la cible était blessée. Nous l'avons amenée au seigneur du village de...

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de poursuivre :

- J-Je ne connais pas le nom... Mais on l'a livrée et on est reparti ensuite, conclu-t-elle en omettant la partie où Itachi avait perdu connaissance.

Il la scruta encore un instant, cherchant dans son attitude un élément qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit, et hocha finalement la tête. C'était normalement les plus anciens qui faisaient le rapport mais il préférait interroger les deux, pour garder celle qu'il considérait toujours comme une nouvelle à l'oeil. La confiance n'est pas quelque chose que l'on distribue à n'importe qui. Elle s'éloigna prestamment, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, et surtout parce que le regard de Pain était _vraiment _désagréable à soutenir. Elle croisa dans les couloirs Tobi, qui lui sauta dessus, avant d'atteindre sa chambre, toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se dirigea en silence vers son lit, où elle s'assit et demanda à son Senpai :

- Est-ce que l'on va bientôt partir en mission de capture de Bijû ?

Il s'écoula un court instant avant que la voix grave d'Itachi ne s'élève dans la pièce :

- Probablement pas. Kisame a capturé Nibi, le démon dont nous avions la charge.

- Et du coup -

Elle s'arrêta. Itachi toussait très fort. Elle resta un instant bloquée, puis sans réfléchir se leva, attrapa le visage de son aîné entre ses mains, le releva jusqu'à être sûr que leur regard soient à peu près ancrés, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une façon encore jamais vue.

**xxxXxxx**

Où était-il ? Dans un endroit complètement noir. La lune brillait au-dessus de sa tête mais ne l'éclairait que lui. Il se redressa un peu, et comprit qu'il avait été pris dans un Genjutsu. Le Genjutsu de Yue. Il tourna sur lui-même en tentant de discerner ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer, mais ne trouva rien. Il se sentait étrangement bien. La constante douleur qu'il avait au coeur semblait avoir disparue, et il ne sentait pas la fatigue.

Une présence se fit sentir non loin de lui, alors il se tourna et vit la Fukami. Il regarda un instant l'air assez doux qu'elle affichait. Cependant méfiant, il ne bougea pas.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- J-Je pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser comme ça. Vous aviez vraiment l'air de souffrir, a-alors j'ai pas réfléchis et je vous ai emmené ici, enfin au moins le temps que votre crise passe.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers l'immense astre au-dessus de lui. Sa lumière douce avait un effet apaisant et rassurant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais lancer des Genjutsu.

- Mon clan était spécialiste dans les Genjutsu et les sceaux.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus que ça et ferma les yeux. Combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette illusion ? Il n'en sut jamais rien. Il savait simplement que tout s'était arrêté lorsque les couleurs avaient quitté le visage de Yue, et qu'il s'était d'un seul coup retrouvé dans l'obscurité complète, un liquide chaud lui coulant de la main et de la bouche, et une présence pacifique à ses côtés.

Réalité.

Une main passait dans son dos pour le soulager un peu et il reprenait son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait en haletant. Lorsqu'il fut complètement calmé, il se leva non sans peine pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir fut difficile, parce qu'il voyait flou, et choquant, parce que jamais il n'avait été dans un pareil état : ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, son visage était couvert de transpiration, ses cernes étaient violettes et son teint était presque transparent. Il se traina jusqu'à la douche après s'être déshabillé, et laissa l'eau le calmer un peu.

Près de vingt minutes après, il sortait, se changeait et prenait la direction de la cuisine dans le but de boire de l'eau. Une fois sa soif calmée, il tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, alluma les bougies et s'assit dans son lit. En face de lui, la Fukami, dans un état proche du choc, assise en tailleurs se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Le temps allait vraiment lui manquer, si Sasuke ne se dépêchait pas.

**xxxXxxx**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise d'Itachi. Rien n'avait vraiment bougé depuis. L'Uchiha avait été incapable de partir en mission, et était donc resté à dormir la plupart du temps. Le temps avait parut particulièrement long à Yue qui s'inquiétait, comme à son habitude. Mais surtout le sceau sur ses souvenirs avait été fragilisé par l'utilisation de son Genjutsu. Elle l'aurait presque regretté si elle n'avait pas deviné à quel point cette action avait soulagé son Senpai.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, sortit un livre pour faire croire à son Senpai qu'elle lisait, mais son esprit cherchait un mensonge élaboré pour tromper la vigilance de Pain. Puis elle en vint à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle regarda l'Uchiha. Il semblait vraiment faible.

Sentant sur lui le regard de la Fukami, Itachi ancra ses orbes dans les sienne. Il pensa d'abord y lire de la pitié mais comprit ensuite qu'il s'agissait plus de compassion. Cette fille était beaucoup trop sensible. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de dire :

- J'ai besoin que l'on se rende au pays de la foudre. C'est là-bas que vit le Shaman qui a scellé mes souvenirs, et j'ai besoin qu'il recommence.

Elle attendit sa réponse quelques secondes :

- Attends qu'une mission dans ce secteur nous soit proposée.

Il regarda le tapis, à l'endroit qui avait été souillé par son sang. Dès qu'il s'était calmé, Yue s'était mis en tête de faire disparaître la tâche. Elle avait sorti des brosses à tissus et des gants en caoutchouc de son sac, et avait frotté une bonne demi-heure avec un produit de ménage non-identifié. Il aurait presque sourit.

Presque.

- Si je trouve une mission au pays de la foudre, vous accepteriez de venir avec moi ?

Elle le vit hocher la tête. La seconde d'après elle était de nouveau dans la salle de réunion, la main posée sur le tableau des missions, et souriait de satisfaction en voyant une certaine destination.

Deux jours plus tard, après qu'Itachi se soit senti mieux, les deux comparses quittaient le repaire pour se rendre au pays de la foudre. Leur mission était cette fois de forcer le passage d'une batisse, qui était, selon les dires du Seigneur, une base secrète de Nukenin de Kumogakure no Sato. Les hommes qui avaient été repéré là-bas semblaient comploter pour monter un coup d'état. Ils avaient à plusieurs reprise enlevé toute personne s'étant approché de leur base, homme, femme ou enfant et les cadavres étaient retrouvés dans des états effrayants. La plupart du temps carbonisés, visiblement touchés de plein fouet par des jutsu de type Raiton.

Ils devaient donc détruire la batisse, tuer tous les hommes qu'elle abritait, et s'assurer de ne laisser aucune trace.

Le voyage risquait cette fois d'être beaucoup plus long, étant donné que le repaire de l'Akatsuki, situé dans le pays du vent, était bien plus éloigné du pays de la foudre. Mais Yue connaissait tous les chemins, les plus courts, les plus longs et les plus dangereux pour se rendre à son pays d'origine, même s'il elle n'y était pas allée depuis l'incident de son clan.

C'était donc elle qui menait la marche, pour une fois, menant Itachi par un chemin qui leur prendrait une semaine au lieu de deux. Cependant, l'inconvéniant était que ce chemin passait par de nombreuses plaines, sans villages sur des kilomètres, et sans endroits précis pour s'abriter. Mais Itachi avait semblé confiant alors elle ne s'en était pas trop inquiété.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième jours de marche, quand ils décidèrent de faire une pause à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'ils venaient de trouver un petit atroupement d'arbres. Ils s'assirent, et commencèrent à manger les vivres que Yue sortit de sa sacoche. Elle avait amené des boules de riz, puisqu'elle constaté que son Senpai les avait assez bien mangé quand ils étaient parti en mission la dernière fois.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille se ravitailler, fit remarquer Yue en fouillant dans son sac. Je crois qu'il y a un village à une demi-journée de marche d'ici.

Il aquesca. Puis Yue pensa aux jours qui allaient suivre, et elle se dit que cette fois, il fallait qu'elle le prévienne à l'avance :

- Vous savez, à propos de notre mission. Comme il y aura beaucoup plus de meutres à effectuer, il y a des chances que...

Elle interrompit sa phrase, voyant qu'Itachi savait sûrement très bien ce qui allait suivre. Elle décida tout de même de finir :

- Ce sera soit Ryû, ou peut-être le _troisième. _

Il se contenta de la fixer, et elle fit de même. La demi-lune brillant dans le ciel, semblait être la lumière faite pour rehausser la beauté des traits d'Itachi. Son visage pâle éclairé par la lune, ses cheveux de jais comme fondus dans l'obscurité, le rouge sang de ses yeux...

Le rouge sang de ses yeux ? Depuis quand avait-il activé ses Sharingans ? Il la fixa un instant, le regard écarlate, avant que ses yeux ne reprenne leur couleur habituelle. Ca l'avait d'abord un peu surpris, mais Yue avait finalement compris qu'il scrutait son chakra pour savoir à quel point elle était stressée, et se préparer à l'éventuelle arrivée d'un des deux autres. Elle frissona légèrement en entendant la voix très grave de l'Uchiha s'étendre en un long soupir, presque inaudible.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en passant une main dans sa nuque, ce que son Senpai ne manqua, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, s'il devait faire une remarque à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait qu'il voie, il allait sûrement passer beaucoup de temps à parler.

- Vous êtes fatigué ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant la réponse.

- Non.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui dire :

- J-J'ai vraiment eu peur quand vous vous êtes évanoui. Et aussi quand vous avez failli vous étouffer dans la chambre.

- Je sais.

Elle fut surprise de cette réponse, mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire sincère.

- Tes souvenirs sont si effrayants qu'ils te font parcourir des kilomètres pour les sceller ?

L'une des rares fois où il engageait la discussion pour connaître quelque chose de personnel à son propos. Elle réfléchit d'abord un long moment, avant de retirer lentement les gants qu'elle portait habituellement, et s'approcha avec précaution d'Itachi, en guettant ses réactions. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, se plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes alors qu'il était assis, appuyé contre un arbre. Voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et surtout qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle posa délicatement ses doigts tremblants sur les tempes de son aîné, des deux côté de sa tête, et ferma les yeux un instant en se concentrant. Les mains froides le firent frissoner un peu, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle lui murmura de se détendre, ce qu'il tenta de faire, même si ce n'était pas simple pour lui, qui n'avait jamais spécialement aimé la proximité avec les gens. Lorsqu'il fut assez décontracté à son goût, Yue rouvrit lentement les yeux, qui scintillèrent de la même manière que quelques jours plus tôt, d'une lueur écarlate. Il se laissa absorber par ce regard, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la tête de la Fukami.

Il voyait des flashs, partout. Des bribes de souvenirs de Yue. Il la voyait, petite, recroquevillée dans un coin et couverte de sang, puis l'image disparaissait et laissait place à une pièce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Des chaines. Des pieds d'enfants ensanglantés. Le sentiment d'insécurité. Puis un changement de décor, encore. La mer. L'eau sale. Impression de suffoquer.

Et des yeux rouges.

Tout disparut et il était à présent face à Yue, tremblante, se mordant fortement la lèvre et le dévisageant. Elle venait de lui montrer les images qui lui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que le sceau s'affaiblissait.

- Je ne sais plus ce que ces images veulent dire mais je ne veux vraiment pas me souvenir. Je sais que si j'ai pris une mesure aussi dangereuse pour ma santé mentale, c'est que j'étais vraiment sur le point de craquer. Le vieux Shaman a jugé que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas devenir folle.

Elle eut un rire amer et corrigea :

- Enfin, plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer ce visage qui lui semblait si familier. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler en silence, avant que les joues de Yue ne deviennent trop brûlantes à son goût, et qu'elle décide de s'éloigner.

Sans aucun doute, Itachi était un bel homme.

**xxxXxxx**

Cinquième jour de voyage. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient enfin passées les frontières de pays de la foudre. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps de marche avant d'atteindre leur cible.

Itachi vérifia sur la carte. Ils contournèrent un assez grand village, pour se retrouver dans un décor assez brumeux, bien que ne pouvant pas rivaliser avec celui de Kumo. Malgré le peu de visibilité, il était facile de deviner que le paysage alentour était toujours composé en grande partie de plaines.

Enfin, des chakras se firent sentir. Beaucoup de chakras. Mais pas une ombre à l'horizon. Et les deux Nukenins savaient pourtant qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination. La batisse était devant eux, mais invisible.

- Un Genjutsu, dit Itachi.

- Un assez puissant, oui. Vous pouvez le briser ?

Il posa sur elle ses Sharingans, le visage sévère et supérieur, et elle sourit discrètement en se disant que oui, briser ce Genjutsu serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, et elle ne vit pas quel mouvement ses pupilles effectuèrent pour faire disparaître le jutsu, mais elle vit une grande batisse en ruine apparaître. Une sorte de chateau-fort en pierre beiges, avec deux grandes tours, et une porte en bois gigantesque.

Itachi avança, suivit par sa kôhai. Il lui laissa le loisir de pousser l'énorme porte, et ils pénétrèrent le repaire. Déjà, des ennemis les attendaient. Tapis dans l'ombre. Mais ils furent tellement décontenancés en voyant les Sharingans que Yue pouvait à présent sentir leurs coeurs battre.

Frisson.

Une voix masculine résonna dans la grande pièce, qui avait sûrement été une salle de réception :

- L'Akatsuki, hein ?

Ils regardèrent droit devant eux, avant de voir apparaître un homme, plutôt grand, mais surtout portant une affreuse combinaison noire extrêmement moulante. Il s'approcha d'eux, sûr de lui, ne porta aucune attention à Yue dont il ne connaissait pas le visage, et se posta à distance assez respectable d'Itachi.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Notre mission est de détruire cet endroit et tous ses habitants.

L'autre éclata de rire.

- A deux ? Tu as beau être Uchiha Itachi, tu ne pourras pas nous combattre. Et cette femme ne risque pas de t'apporter beaucoup d'aide.

Itachi n'avait pas besoin de tourner le regard pour voir dans quel état était sa cadette.

- Nous allons te tuer.

L'homme fit claquer ses doigts, et ses sbires, très mal cachés, apparurent pour s'en prendre à Itachi. Il n'eut aucun mal à les repousser sans avoir à utiliser beaucoup d'énergie, mais simplement avec ses attaques Katon et Suiton. Ils étaient vraiment médiocre, pensa-t-il.

Yue, à côté de lui, ne bougeait pas. Ou, si, imperceptiblement.

Il enfonça un kunaï dans le ventre d'un de ses aissaillants, puis dans le cou d'un autre, et cinq furent balayés par la boule de feu suprême. Il évita de justesse un shuriken qui tentait de finir sa course dans l'arrière de son crâne avant de dire, plus pour lui qu'autre chose "Quelle faiblesse". Celui qui semblait être le chef l'attrapa par derrière, l'empêchant de bouger pour donner à ses subordonnés l'occasion de le frapper. Mais il s'envolait en une nuée de corbeaux pour réapparaître non loin derrière et lui assener un coup qui lui brisa les deux jambes.

Un chakra plutôt _maléfique _se fit sentir à ses côtés.

- I-Itachi-san, laissez-moi... m'en occuper...

La voix de Yue tremblait d'excitation. Non.

La voix de Ryû.

- Je te les laisse.

Il s'éloigna d'un bond habile, toujours sur ses gardes, dans l'attente de la suite. Ryû commença un corps à corps avec ses ennemis, et il put observer la vitesse avec laquelle il l'avait lui-même combattue. Même si elle semblait cette fois légèrement accrue.

Les coups qu'elle donnait étaient agressifs, violents, et toujours portés de sorte à éviter soigneusement les points vitaux. A sa grande surprise, elle utilisa une attaque Katon, assez semblable à la boule de feu, pour balayer certains de ses adversaires. Elle lança ensuite une pluie de shurikens, et Itachi revit son jugement.

Elle évitait les points vitaux, mais visait les endroits qui faisaient jaillir le plus de sang.

Un rire féminin s'éleva dans la pièce, accompagnés par des hurlements de douleur de Shinobis cloués au sol.

- Tu devrais sortir d'ici, 'tachi.

Il croisa un instant les pupilles rouges, et la folie dévastatrice qu'il y lut lui fit comprendre qu'il valait en effet mieux qu'il sorte, s'il ne voulait pas avoir à utiliser des jutsu gourmands en chakra pour sauver sa vie. Il s'exécuta donc.

Ryû était heureuse. Tous ces hommes, rien que pour elle ! Et la façon dont ils criaient était délicieuse... Mais ils étaient si faibles. Même le boss n'avait pas fait long feu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les Nukenins qui agonisaient, suppliaient pour leur vie, en tentant d'empêcher le sang de quitter leur corps. Mais elle avait une mission à réaliser, et même si recevoir des ordres ne lui plasait pas, elle pouvait bien se soumettre à ce... _Pain _qui semblait apprécier la domination et la souffrance. Elle sourit à cette pensée, et commença à effectuer les mûdras nécessaire pour le jutsu qu'elle comptait utiliser.

Elle posa un genou et une main au sol, et sussura presque :

- Katon : Propagation des flammes.

Des flammes apprurent, en cercle autour d'elle, avant de repérer l'odeur du sang, et de le suivre, comme si elles suivaient une trainée d'essence. Ryû apprécia une dernière fois les hurlements qui parvinrent à ces oreilles lorsque son Katon atteint les hommes presque morts. Puis lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était temps d'en finir, elle leva l'index et le majeur de la main droite et se concentra un peu plus, pour augmenter la puissance de son attaque, et faire littéralement exploser le chateau.

Itachi vit le chateau exploser de l'intérieur, visiblement suite à une attaque Katon. Les murs, les toits et les tours s'effondrèrent dans un bruit épouvantable, ne laissant qu'un tas de ruine. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il rouvrit les yeux, et vit Ryû, debout, le regard rivé vers le ciel, les flammes dansant autour d'elle. Elle sortit calmement des décombres pour venir le rejoindre.

- Je peux te laisser nettoyer tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et activa le Mangekyô Sharingan, pour lancer Amaterasu sur le reste de pierres et de corps jonchant le sol.

Lorsque tout eut disparut, il éteint les flammes noires, la main sur l'oeil qui le faisait souffrir. Une fois la douleur calmée, il redressa légèrement le dos, en reprenant son air neutre. Il se tourna ensuite lentement, très lentement vers la femme à quelque mètre derrière lui.

Elle le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle releva ensuite une main vers son visage, avec toute la langueur dont elle était capable, et lécha une larme de sang qui coulait du bout de son index jusqu'à la base de la main, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne laissa pourtant rien transparaître.

Elle éclata de rire sans raison en s'approchant de lui.

- Cette mission aurait pu échouer, lui dit l'Uchiha.

- Tu parles de la partie " discrétion " ? On s'en fiche, nan ?

- Tous les gens aux alentours ont dû être alerté, vu le boucan que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai qu'à les tuer, s'ils ne sont pas contents.

Il la laissa rire de nouveau, avant de reprendre, agacé :

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Les traces de notre passage ont été effacées grâce à toi, non.

Il fit briller ses Sharingans d'un éclat menaçant, avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi effrayant :

- Ne joues pas à ça.

La voix basse avec laquelle il parla n'enlevait cependant rien à la menace. Ryû savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais cherchait à l'énerver. Il n'était pas énervé, pas à ce point-là. Simplement agacé.

Pour cette mission, ils se devaient d'être discrets, car commanditer l'éradication de tant de personnes, même s'il s'agissaient de Nukenins, était délicat pour un seigneur. Et même si l'ordre avait été implicite, il semblait évident que ne pas alerter la moitié du pays de la destruction de cet endroit était l'un des critères de réussite de cette mission.

Et Uchiha Itachi n'avait jamais échoué de mission.

Enfin, si, une fois, mais il avait volontairement laissé fuir l'hôte de Kyûbi pour le laisser se préparer. Mas c'était une autre histoire. Ryû le regardait sans perdre son sourire, puis haussa finalement les épaules.

Itachi savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler, il pourrait bientôt cerner cette fille et se concentrer sur ses plans, sans craindre que tout râte au dernier moment. Mais d'abord, pour pouvoir finir tranquillement ce voyage, il allait devoir faire revenir Yue. Il reposa discrètement son regard sur elle. Elle avait le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, il pouvait même distinguer quelques fins cheveux légèrement hérissé. Comme une bête.

Elle avait visiblement tous les sens en éveil, excitée par le massacre qu'elle venait de comettre, et il ne pourrait de ce fait pas l'assomer en un coup. Et il sentait que sa présence n'arrangeait rien à son état.

- Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne fit aucun geste autre que marcher, attendant qu'elle continue.

- J'ai à peine eut le temps de profiter de toi, la dernière fois.

Un léger bruissement et Ryû était à présent devant lui, trop près. Il avait cette fois put suivre ses mouvements grâce à ses Sharingans. Ryû semblait vouloir lire au fond de ceux-ci. Mais il n'était pas encore né, celui qui saurait lire l'histoire de Uchiha, à travers ces yeux. Elle attrapa la fine fermeture qui scellait son manteau, et commença à la faire descendre jusqu'au milieu de la cage thoracique. Mais il attrapa fermement son poignet, en rendant son chakra plus menaçant.

- Du calme, lui dit-elle. Je ne ferai pas ce genre de choses en plein jour. Quoique...

Et elle laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre :

- Je voulais juste observer ça, dit-elle en attrapant doucement le collier qu'il avait autour du cou, de sa main libre.

Elle se rapprocha pour mieux le voir et il put sentir son souffle sur le haut de son torse. Un souffle tellement chaud qu'il était presque _littéralement _brûlant. Puis elle jeta un oeil à son poignet toujours sous l'emprise de son Senpai. Il ne la lâcha cependant pas, et ressera même légèrement sa poigne.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais voir. Je vais la faire revenir, murmura-t-elle.

- Fais-le.

Il n'avait pas confiance. Encore moins en Ryû qu'en Yue. Elle eut un léger sourire, puis ses yeux s'assombrir avant de devenir presque complètement noirs, son corps s'affaissa légèrement avant que ses pupilles ne redeviennent rouges. Yue était revenue. Elle sembla surprise un instant, regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, puis son poignet, et enfin Itachi qui était vraiment proche.

Elle tenta de reculer mais il l'en empêcha, toujours en tenant son poignet droit, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose relever les yeux. Il plongea une nouvelle fois dans ce flot rouge, et pour une fois qu'il pouvait les observer d'aussi près, comprit que ce qu'il lisait habituellement n'était que la surface. Il avait pensé que Yue n'était qu'une gamine insouciante, et que Ryû renfermait tous les mystères. Mais il se rendait compte que Yue était en fait une gamine insouciante qui renfermait des mystères et les camoufflaient à l'aide d'une triple-personnalité.

Les deux étaient perdus. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Itachi, dans le but de recueillir des informations - du moins il le croyait - et Yue parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que se laisser absorber par ces pupilles rouges et noires.

Les Sharingans. Sharingans. Magnifiques. Fascinants. On lui en avait parlé toute sa vie, elle le savait grâce à son sceau fragilisé, et ils étaient là, devant elle, en train de la scruter. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était accablée par le sentiment que ces pupilles étaient la chose la plus détestable qui pouvait exister, et l'impression qu'elle était pourtant tout à fait à sa place, perdue dans ce regard.

Elle senti la pression sur son poignet se relâcher, et se pressa de reculer en bégayant. Itachi fit volte-face, et lui dit, d'un ton indifférent :

- Nous avons encore de la route à faire.


	5. Scellement

**Yo, Yo, everybody *accent français pourri* ! Je publie un tout petit peu à l'avance, car je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire demain ! Donc, bon, voilà le cinquième chapitre !**

**Megane : Peut-être que la ressemblance y est pour quelque chose, peut-être pas ^^... C'est vrai que Ryû est un peu cruelle dans son genre, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour embêter Itachi, non ?**

**xxxXxxx**

A un moment dans la matinée, un jour de la semaine. Yue suivait tant bien que mal son Senpai, qui marchait à vive allure, visiblement énervé, pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait. Ou plutôt, elle ne les connaissait pas mais pouvait les imaginer, et elles se résumaient en un mot : Ryû. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage de demander à Itachi ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire sa deuxième personnalité, mais pour que le visage de l'Uchiha soit encore plus fermé qu'à l'habitude, elle avait dû y aller fort. Elle n'imaginait pas que plus tard, Ryû mettrait Itachi dans des états bien pires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Un assez petit village se dressait devant eux. Le village du Shaman. Deux hommes d'impressionnante carrure vinrent à leur rencontre, leur demandèrent de se présenter, même s'ils savaient déjà à qui ils avaient affaire. Tout le monde connaissait Uchiha Itachi et l'Akatsuki, et ils avaient déjà entendu le nom de Fukami un bon nombre de fois, dans ce village.

- Fukami, gronda l'un deux. Comment oses-tu t'associer à ces malfrats ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas entrer.

- Alors nous entrerons de force, menaça Itachi.

Yue croisa son regard. Impossible de savoir si cette menace serait mise à exécution ou pas. L'un des hommes tiqua et lui et son camarade jaugèrent Itachi un instant. Ils n'étaient pas des Shinobi, et savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids, mais laisser entrer des criminels tels que ces deux-là dans le village, revenait à mettre tous les villageois en danger. Même s'ils connaissaient le clan Fukami depuis plusieurs générations, la situation venait visiblement de changer.

Finalement, Yue soupira, retira la sacoche qu'elle portait à la taille et la mit en évidence devant les deux hommes. Puis elle ouvrit son manteau, détacha son épée, et l'exhiba également.

- Je peux vous confier ça, si ça peut vous convaincre. Je viens en paix et j'ai besoin de voir le vieux Shaman.

Ils la regardèrent un instant, puis Itachi. Ils murmurèrent quelque chose, avant de leur indiquer de les suivre, non sans leur jeter multiples coup d'oeil par-dessus leurs épaules. Le village était très petit, protégé par des remparts en bois. Les nombreuses maisons, elles aussi en bois, très proches les unes des autres, donnaient une impression de grande densité. La nostalgie commençait à envahir Yue, tandis que des bribes de son dernier passage à cet endroit lui revenaient. Le Shaman ne les lui avait pas retirés, pour qu'elle soit capable de revenir si elle en avait besoin, et la Fukami le remerciait pour ça.

Les deux escortes s'arrêtèrent au milieu du village. Ils sifflèrent, et trois autres hommes, tout aussi grands et larges, accoururent. L'un des deux premiers leur murmura quelques chose, et ils repartirent en courant. Yue les regarda disparaître dans une maison à priori ordinaire, et y rester quelques minutes. Puis elle posa son regard sur Itachi, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir mis en colère, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait directement. Mais avec le nouveau sceau qu'elle allait, elle l'espérait, avoir, Ryû devrait être plus tranquille.

Finalement, les trois derniers hommes vinrent les chercher pour les emmener en direction de la maison. Ils y entrèrent, un garde leur indiqua d'enlever leurs chaussures, et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur des coussins, autour d'une table basse en bois. Quelques secondes après, un vieil homme faisait son apparition. Yue se leva pour s'incliner, il lui fit un signe de tête et tous deux reprirent place. Itachi observa sans bouger. L'homme semblait très âgé. Son crâne ne portait plus de cheveux, son front était orné de nombreuses rides, et son dos était incroyablement courbé. Il avait également des lobes d'oreilles particulièrement longs, et de nombreux bijoux en tissus. Ses yeux, plissés par les années, disparaissaient presque dans son visage à la peau hâlée.

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur Itachi, et il comprit tout. Il comprit pourquoi Yue revenait le voir après cinq ans au lieu de huit, et comprit même que Yue ne savait pas pourquoi son sceau s'était fragilisé. Il regarda un long moment la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

- Masato-sama, je vous salue et vous remercie de m'accueillir en ces lieux.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Yue.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on utilise ce nom.

Le vieil homme soupira. Sur ce point-là, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, car mon sceau commence à se fragiliser.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas. L'Uchiha était la cause de tout cela, et tant qu'elle serait avec lui, le sceau se briserai encore, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essaierait de bloquer ses souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Yue. Itachi appartenait d'une certaine manière à son passé, et de ce fait, lui expliquer la vraie raison de son refus reviendrait à briser définitivement le sceau. Il laissa passer quelque secondes, avant de répondre un mensonge qu'il jugea plausible, et à moitié vrai :

- C'est à cause de tes troubles de la personnalité. Je t'ai expliqué, la première fois que tu es venue me voir, que le cerveau humain est relié par des connexions. Certaines de ces connexions sont rompues chez les gens qui ont ton problème. Et malheureusement, sceller des souvenirs revient à rompre encore d'autres connexions. Ce qui est dangereux. Tu avais failli périr, il y a quelques années.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai changé depuis. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'envie de vivre...

Elle hésita un moment, puis continua :

- Mais j'ai en tout cas perdu l'envie de mourir. Mais ça ne durera pas si vous laissez mes souvenirs revenir, je le sais.

- Il faudra que tu affrontes tout ça un jour. J'ai déjà presque cent treize ans, et dans peu de temps, je ne serai plus là pour t'aider. Comment feras-tu, à ce moment-là.

Elle détourna le regard, sachant que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et pendant que son regard était accroché au sol, elle vit celui d'Itachi, non loin d'elle. Il était droit, ne bougeait pas, ne semblait pas écouter, et fixait le vide. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Masato, qui ne laissait lui non plus rien transparaître du flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient. Cette fille était la dernière Fukami, et il fallait qu'elle lui cause tant de problèmes.

Il connaissait ce clan depuis de très nombreuses années. Il connaissait les raisons de leur existence, et savait que leur manière d'élever leurs enfants était d'une ridicule violence physique et morale. Et qu'à cause de cela, beaucoup perdaient la tête, et faisaient appel à ses qualités de Shinobi - à présent ex-Shinobi - pour sceller leurs souvenirs et tenter de reprendre une vie normale. Mais le sceau se fragilisait à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux croisait les Uchihas. C'était inexorable. Et Yue ne faisait pas exception. Ou si, elle en était une. Personne dans sa famille, du moins jusqu'à présent, n'était allé jusqu'à _vivre _avec l'un d'eux. Soient ils les fuyaient, soient ils les combattaient jusqu'à mort.

- S'il vous plaît, Masato-sama. Mes nuits redeviennent plus courtes, Ryû fait de plus en plus d'apparition. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que si le sceau se brise, et que les souvenirs lui reviennent à elle aussi, elle fera quelque chose d'horrible. Je le _sens._

- Je t'ai dit non. Si je réitère cette opération, tu pourrais bien ne pas y survivre.

Yue se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva brusquement, et de mouvements très habiles et très rapides, mit les cinq gardes au sol, sans pour autant les tuer. Puis en une fraction de secondes, elle était tout près du Shaman, son épée sous sa gorge.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, de même que Masato. Ce dernier regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux, réussissant comme toujours à lire au fond de cette mer rouge. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres centenaires, et il dit doucement :

- Sur qui crois-tu pointer ton arme, gamine ?

- Je le sais très bien. Mais je vous dis que je ne suis plus la même. Et mon audace fait partie de mon changement.

- Au contraire, tu n'as pas changé, te dis-je.

S'il avait eu ne serait-ce que trente ans de moins, il l'aurait maîtrisée sans difficulté. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le tuerait pas. Le seul problème était les intentions indescriptibles de l'Uchiha. Se joindrait-il à cette menace ?

- Je vais perdre la raison si vous ne m'aidez pas !

- Tu as déjà perdu la raison, Yue.

Elle appuya plus sa lame sous la gorge de Masato. Elle avait mal interprété ses propos, et pensait qu'il parlait de ses troubles de la personnalité, mais il faisait allusion à la situation présente :

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Regarde-toi. Regarde autour de toi. T'associer à des criminels, parcourir des kilomètres pour me retrouver, agresser mes gardes, qui sont de valeureux protecteurs de cette ville d'innocents, puis me menacer et tenter d'obtenir ce que tu veux par la force. Et que fais-tu maintenant ? Tes yeux sont déjà pleins de larmes. Je ne te savais pas si pitoyable. Tu me dis avoir changé mais tu es finalement toujours cette gamine éplorée qui est venue me voir il y a quelques années.

L'expression de Yue qui se voulait jusqu'à présent menaçante se fit surprise. Il avait raison. Elle-même ne se savait pas si ridicule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les hommes allongés et inconscients, puis Itachi, qui la regardait également - toujours impassible - et enfin les yeux de Masato. Même s'ils étaient presque fermés, à causes de ses rides, elle pouvait voir de petites pupilles noires qui la regairdaient sans montrer d'émotion non plus. Finalement, elle était toujours aussi lâche, et fuyait encore ses souvenirs. Elle n'était toujours pas en état de rassurer la petite Yue de la vision, de lui dire que quinze ans plus tard, elle était une femme forte et qu'elle supportait la douleur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta, brandit sa lame dans la direction de la personne avant de reconnaître Itachi. Il lui faisait clairement signe d'arrêter. Alors elle baissa doucement sa camarade de métal, et reprit place, comme si de rien n'était, enfonçant son regard dans celui de Masato :

- Après ce que tu viens de faire, il y a des chances pour que je refuse de t'aider.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu sais que je vais le faire quand même. Parce que j'ai promis à quelqu'un de t'aider quand tu as besoin de mon aide.

- Oui.

- Et tu comptais utiliser cette excuse, si je continuais de refuser.

- Oui.

Elle avait hésité avant de lâcher ce dernier mot. Mais Masato lui avait promis son aide. Il avait promis fidélité à l'avant-dernier chef de clan Fukami, avec qui il avait lié une forte amitié.

- Je ne porterai aucune responsabilité si tu meurs.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Alors, reviens me voir ce soir, je m'occuperais de toi. En attendant, toi et ton acolyte, ne mettez pas les pieds dans le village.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Mais je dois également te prévenir que le sceau ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le verras à ce moment-là.

Puis elle et son Senpai se levèrent, inclinèrent la tête, avant de remettre leurs chaussures et se diriger à la sortie du village, en silence. Yue ne cessait de penser à l'échec personnel dont elle venait de prendre conscience, tandis qu'Itachi restait impénétrable. Ils s'assirent sur de gros rochers qui trainaient sur une petite colline, leur permettant de voir la ville de haut, et la légère agitation qui commençait à s'y faire, et attendirent en silence. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Yue sortit des boules de riz au fromage, qu'elle donna à son Senpai, en lui lançant un regard insistant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il mange. Et elle fut heureuse de le voir finir son repas.

Elle, ne se sentait pas très bien. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait passé ces cinq dernières années à vivre dans une paix intérieure illusoire, dans la mesure où elle vivait seule, et que la présence de ses deux autres personnalités l'aidaient dans sa survie, et donc, le fait qu'ils apparaissent à n'importe quel moment ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle se rendait compte que même le fait d'avoir, consciemment ou non, multiplié sa personnalité, était aussi une action lâche. Masato avait raison, tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Ryû avait les souvenirs et la cruauté, le troisième avait l'expérience et la combativité, et ils se partageaient tout deux les situations les plus horribles.

Et qu'avait-elle, elle. Fukami Yue ? Au final, elle n'était pas grand-monde. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, ne contrôlait pas son corps, et ne cessait de fuir la réalité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a fait Ryû, mais je suis désolée.

Itachi posa sur elle ses Sharingans. Il savait que Yue sentait qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, depuis la sortie de Ryû, et cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Mais entendre Yue s'excuser d'une voix tremblante lui fit se demander si elle s'excusait vraiment auprès de lui, ou plus auprès du monde entier, et de tous les gens que Ryû avait pu irriter. La jeune femme regardait le bout de lune rousse qui commençait à s'élever. Et ses yeux, de la même couleur que leur astre fétiche, exprimaient une émotion qu'il identifia comme mélancolique. Très pensive.

Puis il repensa au Shaman. Le vieil homme, bien que discret, ne l'était pas assez pour qu'Itachi ne remarque pas les regards en coin qu'il lui jetait. L'Uchiha ne connaissait pas Yue, ni Masato, ni le clan Fukami, mais il avait depuis l'après-midi la dérangeante impression d'être lié à eux. Ou plutôt, qu'_ils _étaient liés à lui. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ce qui lui plaisait encore moins, c'est qu'il avait compris que le sceau sur les souvenirs de Yue l'empêchait de se rendre compte de cela. Elle baignait dans son insouciance, et ne se rendait pas compte que quelque chose de plus gros se cachait sous ses souvenirs.

La brune posa ensuite le regard sur son Senpai, et lui fit un mince sourire. Et pour la première fois il trouva qu'elle était charmante. Peut-être les rayons de lune étaient la lumière qui lui convenait le mieux. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent pendant un moment indéfini, avant qu'elle ne se détourne en bafouillant qu'il était temps qu'ils y aillent. Il eut un rictus, semblable à l'esquisse d'un sourire et se leva pour la suivre jusqu'au village.

Trois hommes, pas les mêmes que le matin, les attendaient, les traits durs, fâchés et sûrement au courant de ce qui avait été fait à leurs camarades. Personne d'autre n'était dans les rues, et Yue se souvint qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, même si elle ne savait plus à quelle heure il limitait les villageois. Cette fois, les gardes prirent des précautions et menottèrent les poignets de Yue, qui se laissa docilement faire. Ils ne lièrent cependant pas Itachi, car Masato leur avait clairement dit de ne pas le faire. Le Shaman souhaitait simplement que la Fukami comprenne qu'il ne laissait pas passer ce qu'elle avait fait aux cinq hommes.

Ils furent reconduis vers la maison du vieil homme, mais le salon était cette fois débarrassé de tous meubles. Au sol, une peinture noire représentant des cercles et des écritures anciennes, typique des rituels de scellements avait été faite. D'un mouvement de tête, Masato indiqua à Yue de prendre place en son milieu, ce qu'elle fit, tandis que les gardes déliaient ses poignets et qu'Itachi s'installait en retrait, les fesses posées sur ses talons. Il balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, mais ne trouva aucune lumière. Pas de lampe, pas de jutsu, juste une lumière qui semblait venir de partout à la fois, aussi claire que si un feu de camp avait été présent. Puis il vit Yue retirer son manteau, écarter les pans de son kimono spécial, de couleur orange, jusqu'à dévoiler le haut de sa poitrine. Il ne le voyait pas, puisqu'il était derrière, mais il le devinait.

Masato fit apparaître la marque sur le sein droit de la demoiselle. C'était en réalité la marque du sceau qu'il lui avait apposé quelques années plus tôt, et représentait une lune, dont le milieu était orné d'un oeil fermé par des fils de couture. La marque était en partie effacée, à cause de la brisure progressive du sceau. Il croisa le regard rouge de Yue pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête et commença à se concentrer.

C'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir. Masato ne scellait pas comme les Shinobi classiques. Il utilisait des méthodes ancestrales, qui se transmettaient même avant que le Rikudô Sennin ne transmette aux hommes le Ninshû. Le rituel était donc différent. Il ferma les yeux, tourna les paumes vers le ciel, et inspira profondément, puis expira de la fumée de ses narines. Il rouvrit les yeux, devenus complètement blancs, et poussa un cri étranglé. Son corps entier émit une lumière bleue, tandis que l'air se faisait plus lourd, et que les hommes à leur côtés, peu habitués à sentir une telle pression de chakra, luttaient pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il posa la main sur le front de Yue et commença à marmonner des mots dans une langue inconnue. Elle fut prise de spasmes, en même temps que le vieil homme. De longues et fines lignes apparurent sur les parties du corps pâle qui étaient découvertes, pour converger vers son visage.

Là Itachi, ne put voir ce qu'il se passait, mais les yeux de Yue devinrent eux aussi blancs. Le sceau sur son sein se fit plus opaque, signe que l'opération réussissait, et la brune poussa un cri de douleur, sans même se rendre compte.

Masato revint dans son état normal, la lumière de la pièce disparut, et Itachi put entendre le corps de sa cadette s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Il pouvait sentir, grâce à ses Sharingans, qu'elle était inerte, et qu'en effet, il manquait une partie d'elle. Comme si une partie de ce qu'elle était venait de disparaître. Puis un homme avec une lampe à huile se fit voir. Il s'approcha du vieux Shinobi, qui semblait toujours dans une sorte de transe, et continuait de murmurer. Une plus grande lampe fut allumée, et Itachi regarda la Fukami. Le sceau sur sa poitrine se couvrait et disparaissait, certainement parce que Masato ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit vu.

Deux hommes attrapèrent Yue sans douceur et la trainèrent jusqu'à l'étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de grimper les marches, lorsqu'ils sentirent un regard meurtrier sur eux. Ils se retrounèrent pour voir Itachi, les yeux écarlates, qui se relevait lentement. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ces gens, et savoir que son binôme inconscient était emmené dans un endroit auquel il n'aurait pas accès ne lui plaisait pas. Pas parce qu'il s'en faisait réellement pour Yue, mais plutôt parce que l'idée de voir la jeune fille se faire tuer puis remplacer par quelqu'un d'encore plus étrange qu'elle ne mettait pas Itachi dans la meilleure des situations.

Les deux hommes ayant cessé leur progression, jetèrent un regard interrogateur au Shaman. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il regarda Itachi, puis ses gardes, et comprit la situation, malgré ses pensées un peu embrumées :

- La décision t'appartient. Si tu veux qu'elle se repose ici, elle sera accueillie chez moi le temps qu'il faudra, et personne ne tentera rien contre elle, dit-il en appuyant bien les derniers mots et en regardant ses gardes. Si tu souhaites qu'elle parte, nous ne la retiendrons pas.

- Je pourrai très bien la forcer à se réveiller pour qu'elle marche jusqu'à notre repaire.

- Tu pourrais, oui. Et même si j'ai moi-même connu la cruauté des Uchiha, je sais que toi, tu as un minimum de respect. Parce qu'elle est une femme, ou qu'elle est ta camarade, ou je ne sais quoi.

Itachi lâcha un "hm" méprisant avant de regarder sa cadette. Il ne voyait pas son visage parce qu'il était dirigé vers le sol, mais il savait qu'une opération comme ce qu'elle venait de vivre était douloureux. Et la cruauté gratuite n'était en effet pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait énormément. Il s'approcha des gardes, prit Yue qu'il plaça sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans pour autant manquer les paroles, un peu trop pleines de sous-entendus prononcées par Masato :

- Prends soin d'elle.

Le Shaman éclata de rire pendant qu'Itachi quittait la maison. Cet homme était peut-être définitivement fou.

Il marcha tranquillement pendant moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour ressortir du village, et encore une petite heure en direction du pays du vent, s'assurant d'être assez loin de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Il décida donc de faire une pause, posa assez doucement sa camarade contre un arbre, tandis que lui-même allait s'appuyer contre celui en face, non loin. Il alluma un feu, et attendit. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

**xxxXxxx**

Un rêve. Ou une vision. Yue était de nouveau dans cet endroit complètement noir, ou les rayons de l'énorme l'une au-dessus ne l'éclairaient qu'elle. Cette fois, elle sut directement que ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle tourna sur elle-même pensant trouver la version d'elle il y avait quinze ans, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste du noir. Puis des voix se firent entendre au loin. Elles semblèrent se rapprocher, et lorsqu'elles furent assez près pour que Yue puissent entendre disctinctement ce qu'elles disaient, la Fukami reconnut une voix de femme, et une autre d'homme, peut-être en train de se disputer. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de femme l'interpeler :

- _Hey, Yue ! Tu m'entends ?_

- Euh... Oui...

- _Tu nous vois ?_

-Non.

_- Tu sais qui on est ?_

- N-Non...

- _Tu vois, je t'avais dit, _râla la voix, visiblement à l'adresse de l'homme.

Yue se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait déjà entendue cette voix, elle la connaissait par coeur, et pourtant, impossible de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

Souvenir.

Elle se rappela. Elle venait de sceller ses souvenirs. Elle était évanouie, et son cerveau, dont certaines autres connexions étaient rompues, divaguait et lui faisait entendre des voix. Qu'elle pensait. Elle se concentra, pour sortir de cet endroit et ne plus entendre cette voix qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Et elle réussit. Les images se dissipèrent, elle sentit de l'herbe sous elle, le crépitement des flammes, le bois de l'arbre, l'odeur d'Itachi. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et malgré que sa vue soit floue, elle put voir en face d'elle une silhouette sombre, des billes rouges. Son Senpai n'était pas si près, et pourtant elle sentait son odeur. Etait-ce normal ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que ça que son corps un peu éprouvé la replongeait dans le sommeil, baignée par une douce odeur, et une sensation de chaleur.

**xxxXxxx**

Un fulgurant mal de crâne. La Fukami avait une douleur lancinante à la tête, comme si un tournevis avait été planté puis tourné à l'intérieur. Sans parler de son corps engourdi, qui refusait encore de la laisser faire un seul mouvement. Elle ouvrit lentement une paupière, laissant son oeil se faire agresser par les rayons hauts du soleil. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'autre, et regarda autour d'elle, le paysage plutôt classique. Elle bougea ses doigts, puis sa main, son bras, et tout ses membres progressivement jusqu'à pouvoir se redresser légèrement. Elle sentit un vêtement glisser d'elle, puis remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un manteau de l'Akatsuki, placé à la manière d'une couverture. Et sous sa tête, qu'elle venait miraculeusement de décoller du sol, un autre manteau plié. Elle sourit en se disant que son Senpai lui avait simplement rendu la pareille, et, comme si elle l'avait invoquée, il apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision, très près d'elle, la scrutant intensivement.

Elle rougit vivement, recula pour se cogner contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle tandis qu'Itachi s'approchait de nouveau. Elle se demanda quel était son problème, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Tes yeux ont l'air normaux.

Comment ? Bien sûr que ses yeux étaient normaux ! Voyant le regard hébété qu'elle lui lançait, l'Uchiha continua :

- Tu les as ouvert plusieurs fois pendant que tu dormais, et ils étaient tout noir.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Quatre jours.

Elle sursauta presque. Quatre jours ? Elle venait de perdre quatre jours, alors que sa mission avait une durée bien déterminée. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Pain, pour ne pas qu'il se doute qu'une de ses subordonnées se rendait dans un village étrange pour sceller ses souvenirs sur son temps de travail. Elle porta une main à sa joue, en se demandant pourquoi Itachi ne l'avait pas réveillée. Elle se disait que malgré la fatigue, elle aurait pu supporter le chemin jusqu'au retour et se reposer une fois arrivée. Mais il avait fallu qu'il la laisse dormir, et ils risquaient tous les deux de se faire réprimander. Elle craignait ce que pouvaient être les réprimandes données par un homme possédant les Rinnegans.

Yue se gifla mentalement. Tant pis, c'était de sa faute à elle. Ce voyage était son idée, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient restés cloués sur place pendant tout ce temps, alors elle devrait assumer les conséquences auprès de Pain. Elle voulait changer.

- Il était hors de question que tu te forces à marcher.

Elle gonfla les joues :

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous occupiez de moi !

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais très bien, et je peux reprendre la marche maintenant. Et j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez d'être comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Comme... Ca !

- Comment préfèrerais-tu que je sois ?

Yue fut étonnée par son ton, parce qu'il n'était plus en colère comme la dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Non, il y avait autre chose. Il semblait presque - presque - amusé. Elle le fixa sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche, très près, trop près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur son visage. Il resta quelque secondes comme cela en la regardant dans les yeux avant de s'écarter et se relever, son manteau à la main. Il le remit, pendant qu'elle tentait d'éteindre le feu sur ses joues. Bon, il s'état penché pour récupérer son vêtement, mais il n'était pas obligé de s'approcher si près, si ? Bien. Elle comprenait le message. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'il se comporte en Senpai autoritaire qu'en... homme lambda. Enfin, pas vraiment lambda, mais en Itachi, plutôt.

Se raclant la gorge, elle se releva doucement, en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'Uchiha, remit elle aussi son manteau sans faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas secouer son crâne, ajusta sa sacoche et attendit que son Senpai lui indique de partir. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait le regard accroché à ses pieds, elle devina le signe de tête qu'il lui fit, et ils se mirent en route, en silence, pratiquement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au repaire.

Le voyage dura une semaine et deux jours, parce que malgré ses dires, Yue était très fatiguée. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle n'échangea que très peu de mots avec Itachi, qui avait repris son attitude habituelle, à son plus grand bonheur. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième jour qu'elle daigna le regarder dans les yeux, vraiment peu habituée à être provoquée ainsi par un homme, et encore moins un homme séduisant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les locaux de leur grotte souterraine, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle de réunion, pour faire leur rapport le plus vite possible et pouvoir se reposer. Ils trouvèrent Pain, en pleine discussion avec Konan, et le léger sourire qu'elle avait laissait deviner que ce n'était pas une simple discussion d'une nukenin à son supérieur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle les vit, elle reprit son air neutre et Pain se retourna vers eux, l'air encore plus neutre. Yue était donc entourée de personne neutre.

Le chef s'approcha d'eux, et attendit qu'ils fassent leur rapport. Itachi expliqua comment s'était déroulée la mission, la destruction de la bâtisse, et n'omit pas de raconter la partie où ils s'étaient rendus au village du Shaman, ni même la raison pour laquelle ils y étaient. Pain posa à l'entente de ces mots son regard violacé sur Yue, qui déglutit difficilement, mais ne fit aucune remarque et attendit qu'Itachi finisse. Le roux dit alors :

- Ryû, tu viendras me voir ici, demain.

Elle se raidit et hocha la tête, en essayant d'adopter le même air que ses aînés, en vain. Elle avait passé l'âge des punitions et de la peur d'aller au coin, mais tout de même, le visage de Pain ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Le chef leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient s'éclipser, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Néanmoins, avant de sortir, Konan les averti :

- Tout le monde est parti en mission pour les trois prochains jours. Il n'y a que vous deux, Pain-sama, et moi.

Ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Comme la fois précédente, c'est Itachi qui prit la direction de la salle de bain, avant de laisser la place à la brune. Lorsqu'ils furent lavés et plus détendus, ils s'étendirent chacun dans leur lit, Itachi de manière lente, et Yue de manière disgracieuse, et se laissèrent absorber par le sommeil.

Ce fut le lendemain, tard dans la matinée que Yue se réveilla. Elle se redressa brusquement, essuya du revers de la main la salive qui coulait de sa bouche et se gratta la tête. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Elle parcouru la salle des yeux, cherchant son Senpai mais il n'était pas là, alors elle fila jusqu'à la salle de bain, paniquée à l'idée que Pain puisse être dans la salla de réunion à attendre qu'elle vienne faire son rapport. Après la douche, elle s'habilla rapidement, ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux, et sautilla sur une jambe à travers les couloirs, en tentant d'enfiler sa deuxième sandale en même temps. Juste le temps de passer sa main sur les plis de son manteau, que la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit devant elle, sur Itachi, qui ne parut pas surpris de la voir. Mais ça n'était pas étonnant, il l'avait peut-être même sentie depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle s'inclina, le contourna pour entrer dans la pièce où Pain l'attendait, assis sur un des canapés, en train de lire un manuel de jutsu.

Elle se demanda ce qu'un homme comme lui avait encore à apprendre des manuels, puis elle se souvint qu'il l'attendait sûrement depuis un moment et qu'il faisait sûrement ça pour s'occuper. Il la regarda s'approcher se leva pendant qu'elle s'inclinait en bafouillant des excuses. Il l'ignora, et ordonna :

- Ton rapport.

- Nous nous sommes rendus au pays de la foudre, où nous avons accompli notre mission sans trop de difficultés. Le seul problème est que l'une de mes personnalités a décidé de sortir, et faire plus de bruit que prévu. Mais je pense qu'Itachi-san a arrangé ça... En fait je ne sais pas. J'ai ensuite demandé à ce que nous nous rendions dans un village du pays, pour que je rencontre un Shaman qui a scellé mes souvenirs, tout ça, dans le but de me rendre plus stable et de mieux réussir vos missions. Je me suis ensuite endormie, suite au scellement, pendant quatre jours, après quoi nous sommes directement rentrés au repaire.

Il la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Itachi lui avait déjà fait son rapport quelques minutes plus tôt, et les deux versions étaient identiques. Néanmoins, choisir de son plein gré de prendre une direction autre que celle qu'elle avait indiquée constituait une infraction à la règle selon laquelle elle devait obtenir son accord pour sortir. Mais il avait passé une très bonne nuit, et aucune punition ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il réfléchit un instant avant de trouver une solution :

- Quand Deidara et Tobi reviendront, tu iras les aider à faire des travaux dans leur chambre.

Yue fronça les sourcils. C'était ça, sa punition ? Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de sévère, peut-être un châtiment corporel, où une baisse de son salaire, ou la privation de quelque chose, et au lieu de ça, elle devait simplement aider aux travaux. Elle releva les yeux vers son chef, cherchant dans les Rinnegans une explication, mais ces pupilles semblaient vides. Elle hocha la tête, s'excusa et attendit. Pain lui tourna le dos, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait partir, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Itachi était là, les yeux sur une carte, assis sur son lit. Elle soupira, retira son manteau et s'assit elle aussi sur son lit. Il ne releva pas les yeux vers elle, mais elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter :

- Je suis chargée d'aider Deidara-kun et Tobi-san dans leur chambre quand ils reviendront.

Il la regarda, visiblement surpris. Lorsqu'il vit l'air détaché qu'elle arborait, il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'impliquait cette punition, mais remercia le ciel de ne pas en être la cible. Il avait fait son rapport à Pain, et celui-ci n'avait rien dit à propos de leur petit détour.

- Je m'attendais à pire, continua-t-elle.

- Tu verras quand tu y seras.

- Ils sont si terribles ?

- Harassants.

Elle sourit légèrement en se demandant à quoi s'attendre avec ces deux-là. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, jusqu'à être allongé sur toute la longueur de son canapé-lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et remarqua enfin que sa nuit avait été totalement calme. Pas de rêve, pas d'images sans fondations, rien. Le sceau semblait solide. Elle sourit de nouveau, heureuse et passablement soulagée, avant que les paroles de Masato ne lui reviennent.

Comment ferait-elle lorsqu'il ne serait plus là ? Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se cacher derrière des jutsus. Il fallait qu'elle change, qu'elle devienne plus forte, pour pouvoir supporter le jour où le sceau se brisera à nouveau. Et d'après les dires du Shaman, ce jour arriverait plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle appréhendait vraiment, mais n'avait plus le choix.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la voix d'Itachi s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Tu as toujours mal au crâne ?

- Non.

Il hocha la tête et replongea les yeux dans sa carte, même si ses pensées étaient à présent occupées par quelqu'un.

Sasuke. Itachi s'était déjà montré dans le pays du feu avec Kisame, puis non loin du pays de la pluie, sans y pénétrer, dans celui du vent, de la terre et de la foudre avec Yue. Il avait fait les cinq pays dans lesquels son frère était le plus susceptible de se trouver. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son cadet se mette en mouvement, et provoquer leur rencontre. Pendant les quatre jours durant lesquels sa camarade s'était endormie, il avait eu une crise, aussi violente que la précédente, mais beaucoup plus longue. Il était resté près de dix minutes à alterner toux et sensation de compression autour de son coeur. Il devait voir Kakuzu pour savoir s'il en était toujours au deuxième stade.

Encore quelques semaines, voire même quelques jours avant que le dernier acte de sa vie ne se joue.


	6. Votre corps parle plus que vous

**Bon, une fois de plus, je poste un jour plus tôt, je ne serai pas apte à le faire demain ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci aux revieweuses qui me motivent à continuer cette histoire !**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il fallait que je l'arrête à ce moment, sinon, ça marchait pas !**

**Megane : Je me répète mais c'est pour bientôt u.u**

**xxxXxxx**

Trois jours, tranquillement dans la base. Yue se réjouissait, car bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, elle entendait toujours Deidara, Tobi, et Hidan qui ne cessaient de se disputer. Même la voix de Kakuzu s'élevait parfois, ordonnant à son binôme immortel de se taire, même si cela ne faisait que renforcer les ardeurs de l'argenté. Elle souffla bruyamment, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son ventre lui rappelant que les boules de riz, c'était bon, mais qu'elle avait tout de même besoin de manger autre chose. Elle ouvrit le sombre frigo et se demanda comment l'Akatsuki faisait pour se ravitailler. Elle voyait mal Pain aller faire des courses, et se dit que peut-être, ils recevaient des commandes.

Il y avait principalement des plats à réchauffer, les diaboliques criminels n'étant pas spécialement enclin à cuisiner, et elle se mit dans l'idée de faire un jour goûter son peu de savoir à ceux qui le voudraient. Même si c'était stupide. Elle attrapa un paquet de nouilles instantanées qu'elle mit au micro-ondes, puis le ressorti et s'installa à table pour manger distraitement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit vide.

Puis elle alla dans la salle de réunion, chercher dans les bibliothèques des manuels de jutsus, cherchant à améliorer son affinité Raiton. Elle en trouva un qui semblait intéressant, le lut quelques heures, en se rendant tout de même compte qu'il ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, où Itachi se changeait. Il était devant l'armoire, les cheveux détachés, le torse nu, et elle resta un instant fixée sur le dos auquel elle faisait face.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda sans surprise, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher du regard, observant les fins muscles de son dos qui roulaient quand il bougeait. Il attrapa une tunique noire, qu'il enfila lentement, puis rattacha ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sans faire attention à sa camarade. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, le visage rouge comme à son habitude, et vint s'asseoir sur son propre lit, cherchant en même temps une occupation. Son épée lui revint alors en mémoire, et elle la sortit de sa sacoche, ainsi que le produit spécial pour la nettoyer, et un chiffon doux. Ses mouvements étaient lents et habitués, et le nettoyage dura une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles elle profita de la vision de sa lame pour chasser celle qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Itachi la regarda un instant, et elle lui dit presque malgré elle :

- Elle s'appelle Tatsuya, parce qu'elle est une fidèle servante de Ryû. Ryû adore tuer les gens à l'épée, même si cette épée appartient à Kenshin.

Elle sorti un instant de sa contemplation pour jeter un regard à son Senpai, impassible.

- C'est le troisième. Je crois qu'il est samouraï, et il a fait forgé Tatsuya pour lui, continua-t-elle d'une voix absente.

Puis elle sorti de l'espèce de bulle dans laquelle elle se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Tatsuya. Elle croisa les yeux charbon d'Itachi, qui la scrutaient, certainement à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle commençait à s'habituer à son silence, mais n'appréciait toujours pas de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, et qu'elle était nue à chaque fois qu'il décidait de la détailler. Elle rangea sa lame, soupira lentement, et se risqua à demander :

- Pourquoi vous me fixez ? Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tes actes m'en apprennent plus sur toi que tes paroles.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, ne s'attendant même pas à ce qu'il lui réponde sincèrement, alors qu'en général il ne répondait pas lorsqu'il jugeait la réponse inutile ou évidente. Mais en effet, simplement en regardant ce qu'elle faisait, ses expressions, son langage corporel, il comprenait bien des choses. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'à travers Kisame, ou à travers Sasuke lorsqu'il était jeune, mais assez pour comprendre que pour le moment, elle ne présentait aucun danger.

- J-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'i apprendre sur moi, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- Vous êtes trop énigmatique.

- Tu n'observes pas assez.

- Si, j'observe ! Et à chaque fois que je le fais, vous faites des choses... bizarres !

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle s'explique :

- Vous faites _ça, _dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses mains.

Il avait pour habitude, depuis très longtemps, et particulièrement quand il réfléchissait, de toucher son majeur avec son pouce de la main droite.

- Ou _ça, _continua-telle en montrant ses yeux charbons qui commençaient à virer rouge. Ne me faites pas cette tête. Même si j'ai découvert votre _terrible _secret, je promets de n'en parler à personne !

Il réprima son envie de sourire, pour paraître impassible, et lui dit, d'un ton toujours aussi calme :

- Et toi...

Il se leva mécaniquement, s'approcha d'elle, ignorant le recul qu'elle tentait de prendre se pencha jusqu'à ce que la tête de la brune se retrouve collée au mur :

- Tu fais _ça, _remarqua-t-il en montrant du doigt ses joues cramoisies.

- C'est parce que vous faites _ça, _répondit-elle en faisant allusion à leur proximité.

Et comme c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle détourna le regard, la mine boudeuse et déçue de s'être fait avoir. Itachi se redressa, la regardant d'un air hautain, avant de retourner dans son lit, et continuer de la fixer.

- C'est pas parce que vous avez eu le dernier mot que vous avez le droit de continuer à me regarder comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire.

Elle grogna, et consciente que ce qu'elle allait faire était enfantin, elle plongea sous ses couvertures et se cacha intégralement, espérant fuir ces yeux qui la transperçaient, avec succès, puisqu'Itachi, décidément agacé par sa puérilité, se concentra de nouveau sur sa carte.

Yue bouillait sous sa couette. Elle venait de laisser partir ses bonnes résolutions en fumée. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Itachi n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle savait que quand elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise, Ryû, ou plus rarement Kenshin faisaient leur apparition. Elle ne voulait pas ça, et son Senpai, non plus. Ou peut-être aurait-elle dû le laisser faire. Se laisser fixer jusqu'à ce que Ryû vienne, enflammée comme à son habitude, pour faire à Itachi des avances vulgaires, et le harceler en lui sortant des mots qui pouvaient faire rougir cet Uchiha à l'air si suffisant.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas volontairement appeler Ryû. Cette dernière apparaissait quand cela lui plaisait. Il suffisait que Yue perde son attention, et elle prenait le contrôle pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était du sang, du sexe, et de la nourriture.

Yue soupira. Elle émergea, inspirant bruyamment, puis s'assit, et leva le regard vers Itachi qui l'ignora, même s'il avait bien conscience qu'elle l'observait. Elle se décrispa petit à petit, cherchant à savoir s'il était possible pour elle aussi de lire en son Senpai. Mais non, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement inutile, rien de superflu. Il était toujours méticuleux, parfois très lent, parfois très vif, mais toujours dans un but précis. Alors essayer de lire ce qu'il cachait réellement, semblait impossible. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, avant d'être prise d'une soudaine et légère migraine.

Ryû.

Elle arrivait. Elle tentait de sortir. Yue regrettait d'avoir eu ces pensées un peu plus tôt, parce que malgré ce qu'elle s'était dit, laisser le contrôle de son corps à sa deuxième personnalité était vraiment angoissant. La voix grave de Ryû résonna dans sa tête :

_- Hey, Yue ! Tu m'entends ?_

- A ton avis ?

Encore une fois. Ryû parlait dans sa tête et Yue répondait à voix haute, oubliant souvent que ce genre de dialogue la faisait passer pour une folle.

_- Tu sais que j'ai l'intention de faire une petite apparition ?_

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser faire. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me le dis ?

_- C'est tellement drôle de te sentir lutter jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus._

- Pourquoi tu ne te tiens pas tranquille ?

Elle avait presque crié ces mots. Itachi la regardait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, suivant la conversation sans entendre le deuxième interlocuteur. Mais malgré tout, il comprenait quel en était le sujet du moment :

_- Tu pensais vraiment que le sceau de l'ancêtre m'empêcherait de bouger ? Tu es tellement chou, Yue-chan. Oh, mais c'est Itachi à côté de nous ! Vous faisiez quoi ?_

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Et puis tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Ou plutôt, continues de parler tant que ça te chante. Je ne te laisserai plus faire de moi ce que tu veux.

_- Oh, vraiment ? Tu te sens pousser des ailes ? Tu ne veux pas décevoir le vieux débris ? Ou Pain ? Mon Dieu, tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrai faire de tous ses clous !_

- Ryû !

L'interpellée ricana, avant de saluer :

_- Bien, je te laisse pour le moment chérie, mais saches que tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec moi..._

Autre ricanement avant de se taire pour le restant de l'après-midi. Yue releva les yeux vers Itachi, quelque peu gênée qu'il l'ait entendue parler toute seule. Il la fixait de son air habituel, alors elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se remettre sous ses couvertures et se forcer à s'endormir.

Trois personnalités, c'est éreintant, et être capable de s'endormir n'importe quand était une faculté nécessaire à sa santé mentale.

**xxxXxxx**

Assez tard dans la soirée. Yue ouvrit les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dormi assez longtemps, elle se sentait fatiguée, lasse. Elle se redressa lentement, mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. La présence d'Itachi était non loin, alors elle fut quelque peu rassurée. Elle sorti de la pièce, pour se rendre à la cuisine, où elle mangea tout aussi distraitement que le matin, avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha du placard, enfila un de ses nombreux T-shirt fétiche et s'installa dans son lit, dans la perspective de ne rien faire et de profiter de l'agréable silence qui régnait dans le repaire.

Soupir. Quelle allait être la prochaine mission ? Combien de temps prendrait-elle ? Où allait-elle devoir se rendre ? Nouveau soupir. Elle pensait qu'être recrutée par l'Akatsuki changerai grandement sa vie, mais à part le confort bien différent des bâtiments qu'elle squattait, sa vie se résumait toujours à la même chose : se battre, amener la cible au commanditaire, récupérer l'argent, et retourner dans un certain ennui. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangée, jusqu'à une certaine nuit au dehors du repaire, où elle s'était retrouvée à partager ses souvenirs avec son Senpai. Le simple fait que quelqu'un ait cherché à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait lui avait plaisir, comme ça avait rarement été le cas depuis longtemps. Même si dans ce cas-là, la curiosité d'Itachi avait été très légère.

Elle leva les yeux vers le lit de son Senpai, cherchant à distinguer des ombres, mais ne vit rien. Ses yeux étaient peut-être perçants, mais ils n'étaient pas comparables à des yeux spéciaux tels que les Sharingans ou le Byakugan. Elle s'étira bruyamment, passa une main dans ses cheveux qui se hérissèrent lorsqu'elle entendit Itachi souffler. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon, mais fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit très _suspect._

Elle releva la tête, alerte, ayant déjà calculé quels seraient les mouvements les plus rapides pour attraper ses armes sous son lit. Enfin, elle tourna le regard vers Itachi, et le bruit se fit réentendre. Le Senpai, même si elle ne le voyait pas, ne réagissait pas. Il n'était pas plus tendu qu'à l'habitude, et cela déconcerta un peu Yue.

Nouveau bruit. Cette fois, la Fukami put l'identifier, et son visage vira au rouge carmin. Un gémissement. C'était un gémissement féminin. Konan.

Ca ne tenait pas la route. Comment Pain, l'incroyable Pain, le suprême, l'implacable, l'indiscutable, l'incontestable Pain pouvait se retrouver dans cette situation ? Ne pas être assez vigilant, au point qu'il laisserait à ses subordonnés l'embarras de les _entendre _? Impossible. Quoique, Yue l'avait déjà surpris dans une position assez compromettante, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute à lui, puisqu'elle s'était invité dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, mais il finit étouffé.

Yue grogna et se mit en tailleurs. Les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent lentement, une à une, laissant apparaître Itachi, assis lui aussi, en sous-vêtement, la regardant comme si elle était la chose la plus intéressante en ce moment. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle rougissait, se recroquevillait, et balayait la pièce du regard, gênée. Se sentant observée, elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son Senpai :

- Et là, vous lisez quoi, en moi ?

- Beaucoup d'embarras inutile.

- Inutile ? Vous voulez dire que ce genre de choses arrive souvent ?

Il secoua la tête, la plongeant dans une réflexion. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait déjà... Probablement. Ou peut-être que non. C'était possible, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le trouver attirant, et qu'il pouvait certainement avoir n'importe quelle femme à ses pieds, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se laissait jamais avoir par les besoins primaires humains. Il mangeait peu, dormait peu, il contrôlait bien la douleur... Alors pourquoi cèderait-il à une pulsion telle que le besoin sexuel ? Mais d'un côté, s'il maîtrisait si bien les autres besoins, c'était peut-être parce qu'il se déchaînait et canalisait autrement. En... couchant ? Non, non, c'était vraiment étrange à imaginer. Mais pas plus que de l'imaginer perdu et ne sachant que faire pour sa première fois à son âge actuel...

Elle secoua la tête vivement, se demandant pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle parte dans des délires étranges, et embarrassée par cette impression qu'elle avait qu'Itachi pouvait lire en elle. Par précaution, elle demanda :

- A votre avis, je pense à quoi ?

Il se contenta de la fixer, et une lueur indescriptible passa dans son regard. Un bref instant, mais assez longtemps pour lui signifier qu'il se doutait bien du contenu de ses pensées. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais fut légèrement soulagé de voir qu'il n'était ni choqué ni en colère. Elle préféra ne rien dire d'autre, de peur d'aggraver sa situation, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, sans fatigue aucune.

- Itachi-san ?

Il ne bougea pas, mais il l'écoutait :

- Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez arrêter de vous méfier ?

- Pourquoi le devrai-je ?

- Ca doit faire deux mois que je suis avec vous tous les jours. Moi, je ne me méfie pas.

- Tu devrais.

- Vous seriez capable de me faire du mal ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Yue frissonna en sentant la menace sous-jacente dans la voix de son Senpai. Elle soupira légèrement en se demandant comment il était possible d'être tendu comme il l'était, tous les jours, à chaque seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je suis assis.

- C'est pas une action, c'est un état.

- Je ne fais rien, alors.

- Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose ?

- Non.

Elle soupira de nouveau, de façon exagérée.

- Itachi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Oh ! Vous m'avez répondu, cria-t-elle en se redressant, franchement heureuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce que les autres aussi font du bruit, pendant leurs... _galipettes ?_

Il fut presque surpris de la question, et resta un instant silencieux se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Mais l'air interrogatif qu'elle prit lui fit comprendre que sa question était tout à fait sincère :

- Deidara et Tobi, parfois.

- Je ne les ai pas entendu, depuis que je suis ici.

Itachi retint un soupir. Il avait compris depuis un moment, en entendant des cris étouffés venir de leur chambre, que le masqué et son Senpai devaient utiliser des baillons, ce qui en disait long sur leurs pratiques, et Itachi s'était ce jour-là maudit d'être si perspicace. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa kôhai. Ca lui semblait obscène de lui raconter ça à elle, surtout pendant qu'elle le regardait de manière si innocente.

- Je dois être sourde, dit-elle, coupant Itachi dans ses pensées. Euh... Je sais que je change brutalement de sujet, mais quand est-ce que vous pensez que l'on va repartir en mission ?

Voilà un sujet qui l'intéressait plus. Même si la réponse était déjà trouvée. Ils partiraient d'ici peu de temps, dans des missions quelconques, et il en profiterait pour s'informer sur Sasuke, savoir si le jeune homme avait bougé ou pas. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre et s'installa dans son lit, tourné vers le mur, les yeux résolument ouverts, laissant Yue dans l'incompréhension.

**xxxXxxx**

Debout dans la pièce. Dans sa chambre. Itachi n'était pas là, mais au moins, il avait allumé les bougies, alors elle ne risquait pas de tomber. Ou du moins, le risque était moins fort. Elle balaya du regard les deux canapé-lits, l'armoire, les étagères, le sol et les murs, se demandant pourquoi ils lui semblaient différents en cet instant. Pourtant, c'était bien les mêmes qu'à l'habitude, mais ils lui semblaient comme étrangers. Elle se tourna pour contempler la porte dans son dos, qui lui fit la même impression que le reste de la pièce.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, un bruit semblable à un pied qui rencontre le sol en un toucher aérien, avant de disparaître. Yue senti une pointe d'inquiétude, sûrement dû à son instinct Shinobi qui lui intimait de se méfier. Elle toucha sa taille, pour y trouver sa sacoche remplie d'arme, mais ne rencontra que sa peau glacée. Elle baissa le regard, vit qu'elle était nue, et comprit qu'elle rêvait, encore.

Son regard fut attiré par les murs qui commencèrent à tourner, ainsi que le reste de la pièce, effectuant un mouvement semblable à celui des pupilles des Sharingans d'Itachi. Elle fut prise de vertige, la porte deriière elle s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant plusieurs fois, laissant à chaque fois entrer une ombre rapide, qui quittait ensuite son champ de vision. Elle porta les mains à sa tête, dans l'espoir de soulager la migraine qui menaçait de la prendre.

L'air se fit incroyablement lourd, tellement qu'elle fut plaquée au sol, à plat ventre, terrassée par ce poids invisible. Une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'appela, plusieurs fois, très calmement, répétant son nom comme un mantra ou une formule magique. Yue ressentait cette voix à travers elle, dans sa poitrine, résonnant jusque dans son coeur, s'infiltrant dans ces veines, et c'était tellement fort, tellement prenant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, en plus de l'énorme quantité de chakra qui s'abattait sur elle.

Un hurlement suraigüe lui échappa, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être avalé à chaque fois que chacune les lettres de son prénom étaient prononcées. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle cria :

- Je ne m'excuserai pas !

Mais la voix ne se tut pas, ne changea même pas de ton, et la pression se fit plus lourde sur son dos, créant dans le sol sous elle un creux dans lequel elle s'enfonça. La sensation était trop réelle, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Elle était prise dans un puissant Genjutsu.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Yue ne pouvait empêcher les mots de quitter sa bouche, et n'en comprenait pas elle-même le sens, mais son être lui-même répondait à cette voix.

Elle senti son corps s'alléger, la pièce arrêta de tournoyer, la voix se tut, et elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, sur son lit, haletante. Itachi était en face et la regardait, lui rappelant que cette scène se déroulait souvent. Son dos se raidit à la vue de son Senpai.

- Vous, cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

Elle se leva de son lit, avança vers son Senpai, ignorant ses jambes flagellantes, son souffle pas tout à fait repris, et surtout le fait qu'elle ne pouvait certainement rien faire contre l'homme en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? répéta-t-elle.

Prévisible, pensa-t-il.

Il se leva, la prit par les épaules, la rasseyant dans son lit malgré ses protestations. Elle toussa fortement, sans cesser de crier des insultes à Itachi, lui disant qu'il était un lâche qui l'attaquait pendant son sommeil. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et il la plongeait dans un Genjutsu ?

Une fois qu'elle fut couché, il posa une main sur sa gorge et serra un peu pour la forcer à se calmer. Il activa ses Sharingans pour l'assommer, et réussi après l'avoir immobilisée. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se réveilla, toujours paniquée et pensant qu'il tentait de la tuer, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement dans l'inconscience.

Comment pouvait-elle instantanément se réveiller d'un Genjutsu Uchiha ? Certes, celui qu'il venait de réaliser n'était pas d'un très haut niveau parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas la blesser, mais tout de même, il s'agissait des Sharingans. Cette nouvelle information, cette idée selon laquelle cette fille pouvait inconsciemment contrer ces pupilles le fit se tendre plus qu'à l'habitude.

Il avait su dès le moment où le Genjutsu avait commencé que Yue avait été prise dedans, cela semblait logique. Et il était prévisible qu'elle se réveille et ressente immédiatement les chakras meurtriers de la chambre, et se mette à paniquer.

Elle était visiblement plus désorientée qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, toujours en surprenant son Senpai, Yue reprit conscience difficilement, se redressant avec précaution, cherchant à comprendre où elle se trouvait, avant de reconnaître l'endroit. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Itachi, et son visage se crispa dans une expression de colère, cependant moins prononcée qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Ce n'était pas moi.

Elle resta perplexe un instant, cherchant ce que ces mots voulaient dire :

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas lancé ce Genjutsu.

Elle continua de le fixer, hébétée, sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi n'était pas le genre de personne qui n'assumait pas ses actes. Pain et Konan étaient dans le repaire, mais ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à faire ça, et puis, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils sachent lancer des Genjutsus. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki savait en utiliser ? Probablement pas, ce qui signifiait qu'aucune personne à des kilomètres à la ronde n'aurait pu l'avoir de cette façon. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, tout de même. Elle était Fukami Yue, douée en Genjutsus, capable d'en lancer des redoutables, et le fait qu'elle se soit fait prendre, sans même sentir venir l'attaque, la laissait bouche bée.

- M-Mais alors... Qui ?

L'Uchiha laissa planer un silence, dans l'espoir que la brune trouve d'elle-même la réponse, mais comme il s'y était attendu, elle resta dans l'incompréhension.

- La réponse devrait bientôt t'apparaître, si tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ce que tu laisses transparaître.

Elle était sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravisa. Itachi n'était pas d'humeur, ça se sentait dans sa voix. Elle l'avait énervé avec sa crise d'angoisse, pensait-elle. Alors se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sincèrement désolée, et fit la moue, tel un enfant qui vient de commettre une bêtise. Elle pensa à s'excuser, mais le regard d'Itachi posé sur elle lui intimait de ne pas parler.

Il réfléchissait. Sa première hypothèse était que Yue avait résisté parce qu'elle venait de ce clan qui utilisait des illusions. Mais cela ne tenait pas la route. Il se souvenait que quelques années plus tôt, il avait affronté Yuhi Kurenaï, une ninja extrêmement spécialisée en la matière, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait long feu contre les Sharingans.

Cela devait avoir un rapport avec les souvenirs de Yue, la façon dont il avait senti la jeune femme être liée à lui. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il resta encore quelques minutes à songer, rassemblant tous les éléments qu'il avait à propos de sa cadette, élaborant une deuxième hypothèse bien solide, plus plausible, et plus inquiétante, même si c'était un bien grand mot pour parler du ressenti d'Uchiha Itachi, c'était le seul qui semble convenir.

Il la regarda de nouveau, impassible, et cru presque voir sa théorie s'effondrer lorsqu'il croisa les grandes prunelles rouges vermeilles, mais se ressaisi en une demi-seconde. La méfiance.

Donc à présent, il savait qu'il avait en face de lui, dans sa chambre, une ennemie qui ne se doutait pas qu'elle en était une, assez dangereuse, plutôt puissante, très instable.

- Itachi-san, vous me faites peur, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Difficile de ne pas avoir peur, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait. C'était étrange, il changeait d'humeur soudainement, ça ne se voyait pas, mais ça se sentait, et elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait la tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard, ne se doutant pas des pensées de son Senpai, trouvant une explication dans sa crise, attendant que l'orage passe.

Et il mit du temps à passer, la journée s'était écoulée sans qu'Itachi n'adresse une parole à sa kôhai, et les regards noirs qu'il lui lançait firent comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose de plus que la colère dans ce silence soudain. Cependant, elle n'osa demander d'explication, étant toujours perdue à chercher qui avait bien pu lui lancer le Genjutsu.

La seule option qui se présentait était Ryû, parce qu'elle savait que Kenshin n'était pas Shinobi. Mais ça n'était pas par pure envie de l'embêter. La voix, les ombres, la trentenaire essayait de faire passer un message. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas s'exprimer clairement ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa vie se déroule en énigme ?

_"Tu le sauras à ce moment-là"_

_" La réponse devrait bientôt t'apparaître"_

_"Lorsque ton chemin croisera celui du Uchiha"_

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La troisième phrase, elle n'était pas sensée s'en souvenir. Elle en était sûre, elle le sentait, ces mots avaient filtré du sceau. Mais pourquoi ? Si peu de temps et il se fragilisait à nouveau ? Bien sûr, Masato avait dit qu'il se briserait d'ici peu de temps, mais tout de même, là, c'était vraiment tôt. Qui lui avait parlé de croiser les Uchiha ? Et surtout, encore ce mot, pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi avait-elle à présent cette horrible boule au ventre, cette affreuse impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver ?


	7. Au boulot !

**Hey, hey, salut ! Voilà ce septième chapitre, plus léger que les autres, peut-être un peu humoristique, histoire de se détendreuuuh !**

**Megane : Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher pour Deidara et Tobi, j'adore le yaoi è.é ! Et si, les personnes qui souffrent de troubles de la personnalité multiples peuvent avoir des personnalités de plusieurs sexes, ça se contrôle pas ^^**

**xxxXxxx**

Huit heures vingt-trois et Itachi sorti de sa somnolence. Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, tant il avait cogité. Mais c'était enfin _ce jour. _Il regarda la mince silhouette de Yue, étendue dans son lit, plongée dans un sommeil assez désagréable. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'épreuve qui l'attendait dans la journée.

Itachi accentua son chakra, pour réveiller sa kôhai, puisqu'elle y était très sensible. Elle sursauta légèrement, se redressa, se gratta, bailla, s'étira, se leva, se dirigea vers leur armoire, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant, mais elle se détourna, et quitta la pièce, une serviette sur l'épaule, puis le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre.

Yue réapparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, pour se changer, avec quelques difficultés puisque certaines des bougies de leur chambre avaient complètement fondu. Elle enfila un pantalon et un T-shirt, tous deux noirs et très simples, et si elle avait su lire dans les pensées, elle aurait entendu Itachi lui conseiller de mettre une armure, ainsi qu'un masque à gaz, et d'emmener avec elle toutes les armes qu'elle possédait. Il savait que la Fukami n'était prête ni mentalement, ni physiquement à ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle passa le dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux courts, _leurs chakras _se firent sentir. Les bourreaux de Yue venaient de rentrer dans la base. La jeune femme releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, parce qu'elle ne les reconnut pas tout de suite, et, insouciante qu'elle était, eut un mince sourire, plutôt sincère, en plus à en juger par la fossette qui apparut. Itachi ferma les yeux deux secondes. Elle avait été pour lui une partenaire agréable, quand elle ne s'emmêlait pas dans ses pieds, ne poussait pas de cris aigüs, et ne marmonnait pas son prénom entre deux ronflements, lors de ses nuits agitées. Traverser une telle épreuve à cet âge... Mais si elle s'en sortait avec toute sa tête, alors elle en serait plus forte.

Yue sortit de la pièce. Deidara et Tobi venaient de rentrer de mission, et la punition que Pain lui avait infligée était de les aider aux travaux de leur chambre. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il fallait faire, mais ne se plaignit pas, car cela devait correspondre à une mission de rang D, encore plus facile que celles qu'elle avait déjà accompli avec son Senpai.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses deux " collègues ", toqua, et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au même rythme que le mouvement du battant de bois.

Chaos. C'était le seul mot qui semblait convenir au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les murs étaient troués, donnant une vue sur la chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu, le sol était couvert de suie, de vestiges d'argile séchée, les matelas s'enfonçaient dans les lits dont les lattes semblaient inexistantes, l'armoire était renversée, et les étagères ne tenaient plus qu'à un clou. Impossible de savoir quelle aurait pu être la couleur des murs.

Yue dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri de surprise. Tobi semblait la regarder sous son masque, tandis que Deidara ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention :

- Bon retour, commença-t-elle. Pain-sama m'a demandé de venir vous aider à... restaurer votre chambre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Tobi a été sage que Pain-sama lui a envoyé de l'aide ?

- Tu n'as PAS été sage ! lui cria Deidara.

Yue laissa couler la conversation qui prit des tons mêlant violences et niaiseries, avant que Tobi ne l'attrape par le bras pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce. Elle resta immobile un instant, ne sachant que faire, ni à quoi s'attendre. Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois l'étendue des dégâts. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était _à ce point._

- Kakuzu-san ne vous a rien dit à propos du trou dans le mur ?

Deidara se raidit, et Tobi se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Si, si ! Il s'est même battu avec Senpai !

- La ferme !

- Ryû-chan aurait rigolé si elle avait vu la tête de Deidara-senpai après le combat !

La Fukami ricana en imaginant le blond complètement K.O suite au passage de l'impitoyable centenaire. Elle croisa d'ailleurs le regard bleu dudit blond, hostile et passablement vexé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour commencer ? lui dit-il rageusement.

- O-Oh rien ! Mais je dois d'abord prendre quelque chose...

Puis elle quitta le reste de chambre en courant, pour se diriger vers la sienne, attraper sa sacoche, et venir rejoindre l'autre binôme, le tout en évitant soigneusement le regard impassible d'Itachi. Elle mit un bandana bleu marine dans ses cheveux, pour les protéger de la poussière, prit son air le plus déterminé, et annonça :

- D'abord, il faut sortir tous les meubles ! Tobi-san et moi, on s'occupe des lits, et toi Deidara-kun, tu peux sortir l'armoire. Ensuite, il faut décrocher les étagères et...

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, hm !

- B-Bien... Deidara-kun, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avoir l'obligeance de sortir l'armoire de cette chambre ?

- Hm.

Yue ne savait pas ce que ce grognement signifiait, puisque le jeune blond ne bougea pas durant un long moment. Tobi s'approcha de lui, le poussa de l'index :

- Senpai est devenu une statue d'argile !

Deidara sorti de nulle part une _vraie _figurine qu'il envoya aussitôt sur son kôhai, qui esquiva, laissant l'objet rencontrer le mur et en détruire un nouveau morceau. La Fukami soupira. Si ça commençait comme ça, la journée risquait d'être longue.

Vu tout le plâtre qui s'était échappé du mur à nouveau détruit pour parsemer la pièce, la jeune femme jugea utile de sortir ses magnifiques gants en caoutchouc jaune, les enfila, puis se dirigea vers le lit à droite de la pièce. Elle l'empoigna, et commença à le tirer à travers les décombres jusqu'à ce se retrouver face à la porte. Elle le replia pour le mettre en mode canapé et le fit passer en poussant à travers l'encadrement, sous le regard un peu étonné des deux autres criminels. Elle mit le lit dans un coin du couloir pour ne pas bloquer le chemin, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la pièce.

- Tobi-san ? appela-t-elle.

- Ouiiiii ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper de l'autre lit ?

- Tobi ne peut pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Deidara-senpai a dit à Tobi de ne pas écouter Ryû-chan parce qu'elle était "bizarre", et comme Tobi est un bon garçon, il écoute ce qu'on lui dit !

- Je vois... répondit Yue d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle posa son regard pourpre sur le jeune blond, qui ne cilla pas.

Non mais sérieusement, n'était-elle pas bizarre, cette fille ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il ne l'avait croisée que deux ou trois fois, elle souriait souvent de façon bêbête, mais le plus étrange, c'était bien sa ressemblance avec les Uchiha. Ce même air, ces traits, et malgré sa niaiserie apparente, une sorte _d'aura _dérangeante semblait émaner d'elle. Il ne la sentait pas depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce repaire, et même si elle ne lui avait rien fait personnellement, le simple fait qu'elle ressemble à ces Uchiha qu'il _détestait _tant l'empêchait de lui laisser une chance.

Sentant l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdir, Tobi tenta :

- Ah ! Est-ce que Tobi a fait une bêtise ?

- Certainement, votre Senpai m'envoie des éclairs.

Le chakra de Pain se fit sentir dans les couloirs. Les trois s'immobilisèrent, leurs visages - invisible pour Tobi - se décomposèrent et ils restèrent silencieux le temps que leur chef passe, sans leur adresser un regard. Lorsqu'il fut parti, il soufflèrent longuement, et Yue s'exclama :

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais si tu veux savoir la vérité, si je vous aide, c'est parce que c'est un châtiment de la part du chef.

- Alors, alors, Deidara-senpai, demanda le masqué, seriez-vous si cruel ?

Le plus jeune regarda de nouveau la Fukami, la détailla longuement, avant de regarder la pièce et se dire que, très sincèrement, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus :

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui donne les ordres, hm !

Yue fit mine de s'incliner avant qu'il ne se lève, luttant quelque peu pour sortir la lourde armoire de la pièce, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre la face devant Tobi, et encore moins devant cette pseudo-Uchiha. Puis Tobi, avec sa maladresse habituelle, fit sortir l'autre lit écrasant le pied de son Senpai au passage, qui lui mit un exceptionnel coup de pied qui l'envoya voler dans la pièce d'à côté, qui heureusement pour eux tous, était vide. Puis Yue sorti un balai de sa sacoche, ainsi qu'une assez grande pelle, et envoya Tobi chercher des sacs poubelles dans la cuisine du repaire.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'attela à ramasser les plus gros décombres pour les mettre sur le côté, Deidara la regardant avec méfiance. Il s'approcha finalement, et se décida à l'aider en marmonnant et avec mauvaise foi. L'homme masqué revint au bout de quelques minutes, chantonnant une musique aux accords si désagréables que la Fukami grinça des dents. Ils décidèrent alors de faire une chaîne, Tobi dans la chambre, Deidara dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Yue dans le couloir pour sortir les morceaux de pierres restant.

- Tobi se lève de bon matin, pour ranger la chaaaambre ! Deidara-senpai se lève de bon matin, et il n'est pas de mauvaise humeuuuur ! Ryû-chan se lève de bon matin, et elle a peur de Pain-samaaaaaaaa !

- La ferme Tobi ! lui hurla son Senpai.

La minute d'après, Yue entendit Itachi sortir de sa chambre. Il passa devant elle dans le couloir, et malgré elle, elle ne put le quitter des yeux durant sa traversée. Ne l'ayant pas vue s'arrêter, Deidara continua de lui lancer des pierres, mais elle ne la vit pas arriver, et se la reçu en plein visage. Deidara, lui cria de faire attention, s'arrêtant lui-même dans sa tâche, se recevant à l'arrière du crâne la pierre lancée par Tobi. Celui-ci éclata de rire, et avant d'avoir pu réaliser, une bombe d'argile lui explosait à la figure.

Yue, les larmes aux yeux, porta les mains à son nez pour empêcher le sang d'en couler. Elle leva un poing et hurla au blond que lui aussi pouvait faire attention, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Itachi qui entrait dans la salle de réunions. Après avoir stoppé son saignement à l'aide d'un morceau de mouchoir roulé dans la narine, et vérifié que Deidara n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien, les trois criminels s'armèrent du balai et des deux brosses à chaussures amenés par Yue, et commencèrent à nettoyer le sol pour la Fukami, et frotter les murs pour Deidara et Tobi.

Lorsque toute la poussière et le plâtre furent -enfin- retirés, le blond, le masqué et la brune s'autorisèrent à souffler longuement. Bon, le travail n'était pas si horrible que ça, en tant que Shinobi, ils en avaient vu des bien pires, mais effectuer cette tâche en retenant sa nature profonde, râleuse pour Deidara, éreintante pour Tobi, et... complexe pour Yue, c'était difficile, oui. Restait à savoir comment reboucher les différents trous.

- Vous savez réparer des murs, vous ? demanda Yue.

- Non, répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

La Fukami posa l'index sur son menton et commença à réfléchir. Puis la solution lui apparut brutalement, et elle se demanda même comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt :

- Deidara-kun, tu penses que ton argile peut servir ?

- C'est hors de question, hm ! Mon argile est l'instrument de mon art, il n'est pas fait pour ça !

- Senpai, vous êtes tellement égoïste !

- La ferme, hm !

Yue soupira. Elle s'y était un peu attendue, mais c'était tout de même problématique. Il lui fallait l'argile, et pour cela, elle allait devoir le convaincre :

- Mais tu sais, si tu nous prête cet argile, tu pourras toujours le faire exploser plus tard, pour faire comprendre en même temps à Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san et Tobi-san les subtilité de ton art -

Elle arrêta sa phrase en voyant le blond se détourner, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer l'enfant borné ?

- Tobi-san, aidez-moi !

- Tobi ne veut pas contrarier Senpai, mais on a vraiment besoin de reboucher le mur ! Regarder Kakuzu-senpai tous les soirs, c'est effrayant !

- J'ai dit non, hm !

Tobi s'approcha de Deidara, l'attrapa par le bras, et le secoua de toutes ses forces en hurlant des "sivouplait Senpaiiii !", qui eurent vite raison de la patience limitée de l'artiste. Il envoya une statuette d'argile, et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le mur, Yue ouvrit son gouffre dimensionnel pour le sceller temporairement. Ne souhaitant pas s'épuiser à contenir le chakra du jutsu de son cadet, elle s'engouffra dans un couloir et sans réfléchir, rouvrit son gouffre pour laisser ressortir la figurine, qui alla exploser au visage de Kakuzu, qui passait par là.

Yue resta un instant immobile, regardant le visage pour le moment impassible et couvert de suie du centenaire. Sans un mot, il leva un bras vers elle, la paume grande ouverte, qui, à sa grande surprise, attrapa son visage qui se tenait pourtant à trois ou quatre mètres. Elle eut juste le temps de voir que l'avant-bras de Kakuzu s'était détaché du reste de son corps pour se lancer sur elle. Après quoi elle se dégagea de toutes ses forces et se mit à courir dans les couloirs en poussant des hurlements suraigües, poursuivit par un bras relié par des fils noirs.

Sa course effrénée s'arrêta lorsqu'elle rencontra un mur. Ou plutôt, lorsque son visage et son torse rencontrèrent le mur. Un cri étouffé par le béton lui échappa, et elle se sentit ensuite violemment attrapée à la gorge par le bras, qui rejoint son propriétaire sans la lâcher. Puis la voix de Tobi se fit entendre :

- Ah, Senpai ! Regardez, regardez, vous croyez que Ryû-chan va mourir ?

- Tch, c'est une bien douce punition pour avoir tenté de corrompre mon art, hm !

Elle croisa ensuite le regard vert et pourpre de Kakuzu, froid, menaçant, terrifiant, et surtout, dissimulant à peine une _urgente _envie de meurtre. Il la souleva un peu plus haut, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol, l'étouffant par la même occasion :

- Fukami Ryû, hein, commença le vieux Nukenin. On dirait que tu tiens peu à la vie.

- Je suis désolée, réussi-t-elle à articuler.

Se calmer. Ne pas paniquer. Elle sentait déjà que l'une de ses personnalités voulait faire surface.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge si tu payes le prix fort.

Se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. _Le prix fort, _ça voulait dire quoi ? Certainement plus que ce qu'elle possédait, et elle n'avait personne à qui emprunter. Kakuzu ressera sa poigne.

C'était Kenshin. C'était Kenshin qui tentait de sortir, mais Yue ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne voulait plus le laisser faire.

- S-Si je paye en plusieurs fois ?

- Non. Tu payes maintenant, en argent ou de ta vie. Et vous, continua-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres, vous voulez participer ?

Tobi poussa un hurlement et déguerpit en courant les bras en l'air, suivit par son Senpai qui arborait un air agacé. Elle était donc seule face cet homme dangereux. Il resserra encore, lui arrachant un cri étouffé, fronçant les sourcils.

- K-Kakuzu-san...

Elle en était à sa limite, le manque d'air commençait à la faire divaguer. Un chakra bien connu se fit bientôt sentir, et Itachi apparut une seconde plus tard. Il dévisagea ses deux collègues de son air habituel, avant de soupirer. Il continua ensuite son chemin dans le plus grand des calmes, mais avant qu'il ne soit plus visible, Kakuzu lui cria :

- Tu aurais été plus touché, si ça avait été Kisame.

- Cette fille ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Pain-sama apprécierait qu'après avoir tué plusieurs de tes coéquipiers, tu t'en prennes à ceux des autres.

- Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre d'ici peu de temps.

Profitant que le centenaire ait baissé son attention, Yue le plongea dans un Genjutsu. Le vieil homme, pris par surprise, fut encore plus surpris de la quantité de chakra qu'il dut déployer pour s'en extirper. Une fois ceci fait, il regarda la brune, qui s'était échappé de sa poigne et reprenait son souffle. C'était une illusion de haut niveau, vraiment, que la fille avait lancé sans même qu'il ne croise ses yeux, et il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà connue, même si elle lui semblait différente.

Yue se tenait sur ses gardes, hésitant entre continuer le combat, et en rester là. La deuxième solution lui paraissait la plus sage mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de son aîné. Elle sentait Itachi plus loin dans le couloir qui les regardait, et elle se demanda vaguement s'il avait l'intention d'intervenir. Mais cela semblait peu probable, vu les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, malgré elle, puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme en face d'elle. Il sembla se décontracter un peu, se redressa, puis tourna les talons en lui lançant tout de même :

- Estime-toi heureuse, gamine, je dois aller voir Pain-sama pour recevoir ma prime. La prochaine fois que je te croiserai, aies de l'argent, ou tiens-toi prête à mourir.

Puis il s'en alla en leur jetant un dernier regard noir.

Yue soupira longuement en se redressant elle aussi. Enfin, elle vit Itachi continuer son chemin sans même lui adresser un mot. Furibonde, Yue lui fit un doigt d'honneur qu'il ne vit sûrement pas et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tobi et Deidara. Elle trouva le premier assis sur son Senpai, un feutre noir à la main, tentant tant bien que mal de lui écrire quelque chose sur le visage contre sa volonté. La Fukami s'approcha d'eux, et hurla :

- Levez-vous ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Une fois que la chambre sera finie vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez mais là, vous allez décoller vos culs du sol et m'aider à tout remettre en ordre.

Les deux acolytes, surpris, se levèrent en bougonnant, et alors que Deidara s'apprêtait à répondre, les joues de Yue s'empourprèrent de colère, et elle vociféra une nouvelle fois :

- La ferme, sale mioche ! Je me fous de ton art, de ce à quoi il sert ! Je veux juste que tu te bouges et que tu rebouches ce PUTAIN de trou !

- N'insulte pas mon -

- C'est pas de l'art ! Regarde, moi aussi je peux faire !

Ne contrôlant plus vraiment son corps ni ses paroles, aveuglée par le sentiment de frustration d'avoir été ainsi attaquée mais surtout abandonnée par Itachi, elle se jeta sur l'artiste, ou plutôt sur sa sacoche, lui ouvrant sans douceur son manteau, puis attrapa une poignée d'argile qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche, sous le regard médusée des deux autres. Elle ne grimaça pas, malgré le gout, mais elle en avait mis tellement qu'un partie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pour couler sur son menton. Elle n'y prêta guère attention, et poussée par l'instinct, elle concentra son chakra dans sa langue pour malaxer le matériau. Après quoi elle recracha le tout, qui avait à ce moment une apparence informe, et produit une explosion ridicule, qui renversa tout de même la jeune femme.

- Oh, Deidara-senpai ! Vous voyez, même Ryû-chan peut le faire. Votre art est donc bien une arnaque !

Tobi éclata de rire, feignant de ne pas sentir la colère monter en Deidara. Lui aussi avait à présent les joues rouges, échauffées par l'indignation. Yue, face à lui peinait à se relever, car en effet, la tête lui tournait après avoir utilisé cette " arme " à laquelle elle n'était pas du tout habituée. C'est évidemment à ce moment qu'Itachi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans l'idée de rejoindre sa chambre, mais légèrement interloqué par le bruit qui s'échappait de la pièce de ses kôhaïs. En réalité, depuis le début de la journée, s'il n'arrêtait pas de passer, c'était pour voir comment s'en sortait Yue. Par pure curiosité. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela prendrait une telle tournure avec Kakuzu mais si la Fukami n'était même pas assez douée pour s'extirper des ennuis avec le vieux centenaire, alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une personne si faible.

Quoique, le fait qu'elle meure sans qu'il n'ait pu vérifier sa théorie le dérangeait un peu.

Yue grogna. Tobi, -ou pour le coup Madara- qui souhaitait voir comment allait évoluer cette situation, avait projeté son Senpai bouillonnant sur la brune. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour, repoussa son assaillant et lui sauta à la gorge. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'évacuer, et laisser cette atmosphère de tension entre ses subordonnés risquait de nuire à leur travail, mais en plus, il allait devoir supporter les crises de Deidara le soir. Alors bon, quitte à les laisser se défouler, autant qu'il puisse en profiter pour voir comment sa nouvelle recrue se débrouillait en combat rapproché.

Il n'allait pas être déçu. Yue administra un magistral coup de poing à l'artiste, qui vola à travers la pièce, finissant sa course dans le seul mur encore intact. Après quoi il se releva, envoya à la brune une nuée de bombe sous forme d'araignée qui explosèrent près d'elle, la propulsant contre l'homme masqué. Celui-ci fit mine de tomber, puis se releva :

- Mais ! Tobi ne veut pas être pris dans la bagarre !

Yue n'y prêta pas d'attention et d'un bond habile, s'approcha de son adversaire. Deidara, peu doué au corps à corps, l'esquiva pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, mais elle s'évertuait à être le plus proche possible. Elle croisa ensuite le regard bleu azur, qui eut une espèce d'effet calmant. Sans savoir pourquoi, Yue se senti tout de suite apaisée, et stoppa le poing qu'elle allait étaler dans la figure du blond. Perdant l'esprit combattif, et donc, ses réflexes, elle s'emmêla dans ses pieds -une nouvelle fois- et tomba à la renverse sur l'artiste interloqué.

- Bordel, mais tu peux pas faire gaffe, lui cria-t-il.

L'adrénaline de la jeune femme venait de retomber en flèche. Elle s'excusa auprès de Deidara, se releva, lui offrit sa main qu'il ignora, et s'inclina plusieurs fois devant lui, puis devant Tobi. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant.

- J-Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Bah t'as de quoi, hm !

Elle releva les yeux vers Deidara, et malgré le fait qu'il affichait l'expression de l'homme en colère, elle put lire dans son regard qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment et qu'il avait peut-être besoin de ça, lui aussi. Cependant, pour la forme, il lui hurla qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien et qu'elle ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis de la journée. Elle eut un sourire indulgent, et répondit :

- Je crois que ce n'était pas mon jour. On pourra continuer demain.

- Pas la peine de revenir, hm ! Tobi et moi on peut s'en occuper.

- Mais, mais, Senpai ! Tobi ne veut pas dormir en regardant les yeux de Kakuzu-senpai !

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, hm !

- Si vous refusez de laisser Ryû-chan revenir demain, alors elle restera dormir ici ce soir !

- Mais pourquoi, questionnèrent les deux en même temps.

- Parce que Tobi a peur !

Yue fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu poser de mots sur ce qu'elle voulait dire, la voix de Deidara s'éleva :

- C'est pas comme c'était _elle _qui allait te protéger.

- Mais si ! Tout à l'heure, Kakuzu-san a eu peur de ses yeux et c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas tuée !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti ?

Yue mit un moment avant de comprendre, mais lui dit finalement :

- N-Non, j'ai juste réussi à m'enfuir grâce à un Genjutsu, il n'a pas eu peur, c'est lui qui m'a laissé la vie sauve.

Les deux la regardèrent un instant. C'est tout ce dont _Madara _voulait s'assurer. Il commençait à douter des capacités de la gamine, mais savoir qu'un Shinobi aussi doué que Kakuzu avait été pris dans son illusion le confortait finalement dans sa première idée selon laquelle cette fille avait un sérieux potentiel.

- Vous voyez, Deidara-senpai !

- C'est hors de question qu'elle reste ici ! Un seul boulet, c'est suffisant, hm !

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, assura Yue.

- Mais Tobi a peur !

L'homme masqué et son Senpai continuèrent à se disputer, sans laisser à la brune l'occasion d'en placer une. Finalement, après avoir miraculeusement réussi à attirer leur attention, elle leur affirma ne pas vouloir dormir ici, au soulagement de Deidara et à la fausse peine de Tobi.

Elle les aida à remettre les lits et l'armoire dans la chambre, puis le blond lui ordonna de se débarrasser des sacs poubelle, en échange de quoi il l'autorisait à revenir le lendemain. Ravie d'avoir quelque chose à faire autre que regarder Itachi dans le blanc des yeux, elle accepta et s'exécuta, saluant le binôme et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ne sachant que faire pour sortir la poubelle du repaire, et se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'elle ne savait pas qui s'en occupait, elle déposa le sac plein de gravats près d'un des meubles de cuisine. Puis elle soupira et regagna avec appréhension sa chambre.

Venait l'heure des choses sérieuses.

Itachi n'était pas son lit, ni devant l'armoire, ni debout au milieu de la pièce, non. Il était assis sur _son _lit à _elle. _Elle écarquilla les yeux devant cette vision et s'arrêta brusquement, accélérant le rythme de son cerveau pour trouver une explication. Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues à force de réfléchir si intensément, la voix calme d'Itachi s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je veux que tu me laisses tenter une expérience.

Un instant s'écoula avant qu'elle ne penche la tête sur le côté, d'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer en détail, laisses-moi juste fouiller dans tes souvenirs.

Yue hoqueta. Il faisait cette déclaration, de but en blanc, sans aucune tension apparente. Elle secoua vivement la tête :

- J-Je ne pense pas que...

- Soyons clairs : que tu acceptes ou non, je t'aurai quoi qu'il arrive.

- Pourquoi vous me proposez, alors ?

- Ce sera moins douloureux pour toi si tu es consentante.

La brune croisa les bras, et prit une mine renfrognée.

- C'est hors de question ! Je vous rappelle que vous m'auriez laissée mourir, tout à l'heure. Kakuzu-san était vraiment sérieux !

- Tu penses vraiment être digne de mon aide ?

- M-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il faut un rang spécial pour que vous daigniez accorder de l'importance à ma vie ? Je ne sais pas c'est quoi votre problème, Senpai sociopathe, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire de moi ce que vous voulez ! Et puis en plus, pourquoi vous avez d'un seul coup tellement envie de farfouiller dans mon sceau ?

Itachi soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

- Tu es vexée parce que je ne t'accorde pas d'importance ?

Yue rougit violemment. Il avait tapé juste. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'assez désagréable pour qu'il la laisse mourir et la foudroie du regard. Donc, il ne restait qu'une seule explication : Itachi était réellement le genre de personne qui laissait derrière lui des trainées de cadavres, si cela lui permettait d'avancer sans avoir trop de bruit autour de lui. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir _autant _parce qu'elle s'était trompée en croyant qu'il était l'auteur du Genjutsu de la veille.

Elle balança le buste de gauche à droite, évitant le regard d'Itachi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Toujours dans le plus grand des calmes, celui-ci continua :

- Saches que pour moi personne n'a d'importance. Ni toi, ni Pain-sama, ni personne d'autre. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est le sang de glace des Uchiha. Si je devais te tuer sur-le-champ pour parvenir à mes fins, je le ferai sans hésiter. Les êtres faibles n'ont pas leur place autour de moi, et si tu en fais partie, ta mort ne sera pour moi un désagrément qu'à cause de l'odeur de ton sang se répandant sur le tapis.

La Fukami resta un instant bouche bée, stupéfaite par le discours que venait de lui tenir son Senpai. Il était là, assis sur son lit -donc, dans son espace vitale, même si elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte- le dos droit, son manteau noir et rouge habituel, à lui dire qu'elle était un jouet entre ses mains et qu'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

- C'est vachement blessant, dit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'aurai imaginé ce genre de discours de la part de Kakuzu-san ou Pain-sama, mais je dois avouer que venant de vous, c'est assez étonnant.

Puis elle croisa ses bras gantés dans son dos :

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai mise en colère, même si je ne pense pas avoir été si horrible, mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est que le jour où vous atteindrez ce _but _pour lequel vous aurez fait couler tant de sang, vous serez soulagé.

Itachi resta un instant silencieux, regardant avec attention l'air de profonde mélancolie qu'elle affichait. Il lui dit cependant :

- Ta naïveté ne te permettra pas de vivre très longtemps.

- Vous non plus n'avez pas l'air prêt à vivre des siècles. Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un vieux Shaman.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit, avant que Yue ne le rompe :

- Dites, Itachi-san, est-ce qu'on est en train d'avoir une dispute ?

Il parut surpris un instant, mais répondit :

- Non, je te mets simplement en garde pour ta propre vie.

- Et est-ce que vous êtes fâché après moi ?

Il ne répondit pas, parce que lui-même n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. D'un côté, il était presque sûr à présent qu'elle représentait une menace, même minime, mais de l'autre, elle n'était pas au courant, le sceau sur ses souvenirs l'empêchant de se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation.

- Bon, si vous ne voulez pas répondre... Une dernière chose, s'il vous plaît : est-ce qu'un jour vous pensez que je pourrai voir au fond de vos yeux comme vous voyez au fond des miens ? Enfin, si vous ne m'avez pas tuée d'ici là...

Le ton employé était sincèrement interrogatif. Elle regarda son Senpai toujours silencieux, et attendit sa réaction. D'un geste d'une lenteur extrême, il plaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et Yue déglutit difficilement. Ensuite, de l'index, il lui indiqua de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit avec _énormément _d'appréhension.

Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, il se leva, la regarda de son regard ébène, avec une telle intensité qu'elle pensa un instant qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle. Elle tourna la tête de gêne lorsqu'il commença à détailler chaque trait de son visage de ses Sharingans. Il attrapa son menton entre le doigt et l'index, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, après quoi il lui dit d'une voix aussi basse qu'un murmure :

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que renferment mes yeux. Cesses de chercher, la limite entre l'illusion et la réalité est si fine que tu ne sauras plus distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Yue fut prise de violents frissons. Ce ton qu'il employait renfermait tant de menaces, mais ce n'était pas de peur qu'elle tremblait. Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter cette proximité, et surtout à cause d'un énième frisson qui remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tapota sur sa joue pour regagner son attention. Elle battit des paupières, se recula vivement, le regard rivé vers le sol. Itachi quant à lui regagna son propre lit, et retira son manteau pour être un peu plus à l'aise, attraper un document et commencer à le lire.

Yue soupira longuement.

- Demain, quand tu iras te coucher.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il persistait dans son idée de vouloir fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Elle retira ses gants, le bandana qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, épousseta ses vêtements avant de s'en débarrasser négligemment et les envoyer valser plus loin dans la pièce. Elle enfila un nouveau T-shirt extra-large, gris clair, s'installa dans son lit, sorti de sa sacoche quelques bouts de papier et une plume, commença à griffonner nerveusement.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers Itachi, et lui dit d'un air boudeur :

- C'est injuste, ce que vous faites.

Il la regarda, impassible, avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

- Utiliser votre charme pour me déstabiliser. C'est cruel.

Il cligna lentement des paupières et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il avait bien conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, et l'utiliser était en effet injuste selon la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'installa plus confortablement et continua gribouiller des choses qui paraissaient incompréhensibles. C'était un moyen pour elle de canaliser, quelques fois, quand trop de mauvais sentiments, ou même de sentiments tout court l'assaillaient. Elle émettait des grognements de plus en plus prononcées à mesure que ses gribouillages gagnaient en intensité. Finalement, elle appuya trop fort sa plume contre le papier, le déchirant, et s'enfonçant la pointe dans la cuisse, qu'elle utilisait comme support. Elle poussa un petit cri, regarda avec attention le minuscule filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la toute aussi minuscule blessure, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Itachi, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, et sentait ce qui allait arriver, appela :

- Yue ?

Elle releva la tête. Troisième fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, mais première fois qu'elle sentait ce frisson. Itachi remarqua ses pupilles et ses narines dilatées, son souffle plus court, son regard meurtrier.

- Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

Puis elle réalisa la situation et frappa son front dans la paume de sa main. Comment Ryû pouvait-elle être excitée par la vue de son propre sang ? Yue se concentra intensément pour se calmer, tenter de faire taire la voix de sa deuxième personnalité qui la raillait, et l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle. Elle parvint à ses fins, et, surprise par le soudain arrêt de Ryû, elle tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant la tête la première sur le tapis sale de leur chambre. Elle resta un instant les jambes en l'air, toujours sur son lit, sa face contre le sol, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds d'un bond.

Elle massa son visage, déjà éprouvé par la pierre lancée par Deidara, puis par le mur qu'elle avait rencontré en tentant de fuir Kakuzu. Elle vérifia que son nez ne s'était pas mis à saigner, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en grommelant. Et sur le court chemin qui la séparait de la salle d'eau, elle ajouta une nouvelle résolution mentale à sa liste :

Itachi ne fouillerait pas dans ses souvenirs, même si elle devait pour cela le combattre à mort.


	8. Mon intérieur m'appartient

**Megane : Es-tu au moins sûre qu'il cherche quelque chose... ?**

**Bon, encore un jour d'avance ! Normalement, mon défaut, c'est de publier en retard, mais bon... Bref, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Et ce chapitre est le deuxième plus court de la fiction pour l'instant, mais pour me faire pardonner, le mystère commence à se lever à la fin, et le prochain chapitre est le plus long du moment !**

**xxxXxxx**

Quatorze heures cinquante-sept. Itachi se préparait à partir en mission. Toute la matinée, il avait vue Yue, postée devant le tableau des missions, se rongeant les ongles, attendant désespérément un prétexte pour quitter le repère, et peut-être avoir plus de chances de l'empêcher de plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Le brun retint un soupir. Comme si c'était suffisant pour l'arrêter. Il tourna la tête pour voir, debout devant leur armoire, sa cadette enfourner négligemment quelques vêtements dans sa sacoche sans fond. Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur sa propre sacoche, ordinaire, mais largement assez grande pour contenir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à manquer de place, sa camarade lui lançait un regard désapprobateur et lui prenait ses affaires des mains pour les enfourner dans son propre sac. Même si elle était toujours blessée à propos de la veille, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Ils devaient se rendre une nouvelle fois au pays de la Terre, afin de recueillir des informations sur Iwako, un Nukenin du village d'Iwa, recherché depuis plusieurs années. Il était soupçonné, depuis sa désertion, d'avoir enlevé des civils provenant des villages non protégés du pays, pour servir des expériences, le tout, à la demande d'Orochimaru. Ils devaient donc le capturer, l'interroger sur le Sannin, et le tuer si nécessaire. A l'entente de tout ça, Itachi n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, et avait accepté cette mission.

Après avoir prévenu Pain et obtenu son accord, les deux comparses quittèrent donc le repaire, chacun préoccupé par une idée fixe.

Seulement trois jours de voyage, mais le temps sur place risquait d'être plus long. Le Tsuchikage avait ordonné que la sécurité des frontières du pays soit renforcée, de manière à empêcher Iwako de s'échapper. Itachi et Yue auraient donc toute la surface du pays à couvrir pour espérer trouver leur cible, ce qui en effet semblait fâcheux. Mais l'Uchiha ne considérait pas cela comme un problème, ce laps de temps lui laissait largement de quoi s'informer sur les mouvements de son frère.

Comme lors de leur première mission, ils passèrent à travers la galerie de grottes, mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, le rythme élevé de leurs déplacements de l'après-midi leur permettant de continuer un peu leur route. C'est donc dans une forêt à l'allure glauque qu'ils s'arrêtèrent après une demi-journée de voyage passée sans échanger un seul mot.

Avec soulagement, Yue regarda Itachi s'éloigner pour chercher du bois, mais très vite se demanda pourquoi il allait si loin alors que du bois, il y en avait partout au-dessus, au-dessous, et autour d'eux. La brune resta méfiante, sur ses gardes, avant de sortir de son sac des sushis au saumon, qu'elle disposa sur une petite planche en plastique empruntée à la cuisine de l'Akatsuki.

Seule dehors. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'organisation, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissa la brise lui caresser le visage et les cheveux, lui rappelant à quel point elle avait pu aimer et détester cette sensation, quelques soirs de joies futiles ou de dépressions profondes. Elle sourit en se rappelant le soir où, cachée dans un bâtiment abandonné, un vieil ivrogne sûrement sans abri l'avait poursuivie toute la nuit en lui criant que "plus jamais une femme ne lui ferait dépenser de l'argent !". Ce soir aussi, le vent avait soufflé, glissant sur elle de la même façon, pendant que, les larmes aux yeux de rire, elle tentait d'échapper au vieux fou qui courait tel un pantin désarticulé.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla le morceau de lune blonde dans le ciel. Un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vue de pleine lune, et cela lui manquait. C'est lorsque son astre était plein qu'elle se sentait elle aussi complète et apaisée.

C'est finalement un déplacement d'air à peine plus prononcé que les autres qui la remit en alerte, mais trop tard, elle sentait la présence d'Itachi derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, un kunaï à la main, pour le voir les bras chargés de morceaux de bois plus ou moins gros, son air habituel sur le visage. Elle ne fit rien et attendit qu'il dépose le bois entre eux deux et ne l'allume avec un Katon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir en tailleurs qu'elle fit de même, d'une façon un peu moins gracieuse.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère tendue, silencieuse et presque menaçante, leurs regards se croisant à de brefs instants, mais Yue brisait toujours le contact en se détournant et en se maudissant de le faire. La brune releva finalement les yeux pour voir qu'Itachi n'avait presque rien avalé, comme à chaque fois que des boules de riz n'étaient pas au menu. Elle soupira, puis se recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser contre un arbre, et prit une mine renfrognée, pour se donner l'air plus éveillée qu'elle ne l'était, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour tromper l'Uchiha :

- On dirait que tu commences à fatiguer.

- Je vais très bien, merci.

Il réprima un sourire mauvais en voyant que malgré ses dires, la lueur au fond des yeux de sa cadette perdait en intensité, signe indiquant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. A sa grande surprise, à peine sa main eut-elle bougé que la Fukami était debout, prête à combattre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse, mais peut-être pas de façon si violente et immédiate. Elle sembla se calmer en le voyant rester immobile, et reprit appui contre l'arbre, sans pour autant se rasseoir, le regard rivé sur son corps, à la recherche d'un mouvement indiquant qu'il allait bouger.

Bien. Voilà qui était embêtant. Yue était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, et il devrait donc ruser pour parvenir à ses fins. Ou peut-être pas. Il se leva lentement, n'accordant pas vraiment d'importance à sa kôhai qui se tendait, épousseta avec grâce son derrière, et ancra ses prunelles dans celle de la jeune femme. Il n'en fallut pas plus que ça pour qu'elle se retrouve dans son Genjutsu, sans même avoir le temps de voir les Sharingans de son Senpai.

Elle était attachée à un poteau, entravée au niveau des bras, des genoux et des pieds, un ciel rouge au-dessus d'elle dans lequel des nuages noirs de mauvais augure circulaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle déglutit en voyant Itachi, plus loin, s'approcher d'elle, une épée à la main. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il enfonça lentement sa lame dans son ventre, lui arrachant par la même occasion un cri de douleur étouffé. Puis elle baissa les yeux, et vit que son corps ne comportait aucune blessure, et comprit à ce moment le principe de ce Tsukuyomi. Il cessa un instant tout mouvement, la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si cela lui suffisait ou si elle se décidait à abandonner.

Mais comme il s'y était attendu, elle lui lança un regard mêlant arrogance, trahison, et... noblesse ? Il réitéra donc son action, prenant cette fois le temps de lui murmurer :

- Cette torture durera soixante-douze heures dans ton esprit. Bien évidemment, lorsque tu sortiras de cette illusion, ton corps comportera les dommages que je suis en train de t'infliger, et il y a des chances pour que tu n'y survives pas.

Yue cria une nouvelle fois, en se disant qu'après ça, il pourrait toujours se gratter pour obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la transpercer pour la troisième fois, un vague sentiment de familiarité lui parvint, réveillant en elle un instinct dont elle se souvenait vaguement. C'est donc sans réfléchir qu'elle ferma les yeux, réalisant mentalement quelques mûdras, et concentra son chakra dans ses prunelles. Celles-ci brillèrent un peu plus de leur éclat rouge habituel, et elle laissa progressivement chaque muscle de son corps se détendre, jusqu'à se fondre dans le paysage, annihiler son existence dans ce Genjutsu, sous les yeux méfiants de l'Uchiha.

- Fûinjutsu : Inversement de réalité.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Puis son regard fut attiré vers un immense gouffre noir qui s'ouvrait non loin d'eux. Il n'eut que le temps de supposer que c'était la manifestation physique du sceau que Yue venait de réaliser, avant que le paysage entier soit aspiré, lui comprit. Il pensa mettre fin à son Genjutsu avant de disparaître, mais se laissa finalement faire, réalisant d'un seul coup que la suite pourrait peut-être lui apporter la confirmation à ses suppositions, et lui éviter de dépenser de l'énergie à fouiller les souvenirs de sa cadette. C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa avaler par le gouffre, sans quitter Yue des yeux, qui restait attachée à son poteau, le corps complètement affaissée.

La seconde d'après, il était dans l'illusion de la Fukami, reconnaissable grâce aux alentours noirs et l'énorme lune au-dessus de lui. Puis cette sensation d'apaisement. Il se tourna lentement pour regarder la jeune femme, à distance respectable de lui, et la fixa un temps indéterminé.

Il avait donc raison.

Il fit quelques mouvements discrets, pour être sûr d'être maître de son corps, avant d'annoncer calmement :

- Je vais devoir briser le sceau sur tes souvenirs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis secoua vivement la tête :

- Hors de question.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu étais prête à affronter la vérité en face. Me serais-je trompé ?

Elle détourna les yeux, vexée.

- Le sceau se brisera quand il devra se briser, répliqua-t-elle.

- Il est temps qu'il se brise.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Itachi pour qu'il décide d'un seul coup de briser son sceau, au lieu de simplement fouiller dedans. Peut-être le fait qu'elle vienne de sceller son illusion pour la remplacer par la sienne y était pour quelque chose ? Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. Bien sûr que ça y était pour quelque chose, mais forcément, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quoi, contrairement à lui. Cela lui fit en même temps se rendre compte que, en effet, ce sceau sur ses souvenirs était gênant.

- Vous allez me forcer, si je refuse ?

- Tu ne refuseras pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle frappa le pied du sol :

- Et si je décide de vous garder dans cette illusion ?

- Il te faudrait une incroyable quantité de chakra.

Elle grogna. Elle savait qu'elle en avait déjà utilisé une grande quantité, puisque pour sceller l'illusion lancée par les Sharingans, pour la remplacer par la sienne, et pour tenter d'enfermer Uchiha Itachi, il fallait au moins ça. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre, deux de ses tics de nervosité.

- Vous ne pouvez pas décider de ce qui est bon pour moi.

- Il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Laisses-nous sortir et tu le sauras.

Elle serra les poings :

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Je pourrai comprendre, vous savez ! Pourquoi tout le monde me considère comme une gamine ?

- Parce que tu agis comme tel. Tu continues de te cacher derrière ce sceau sur tes souvenirs, parce que tu as peur.

Elle serra encore plus les poings, entraînant le bruit du caoutchouc de ses gants qui se tordirent :

- Oui j'ai peur, et alors ?

- Alors ne t'étonne pas d'être considérée comme un être faible.

Elle croisa les bras. Elle ? Faible ?

- La puissance de tes illusions ne suffit pas à faire de toi une puissante Kunoichi. Tu dois agrémenter tes capacités de tes sentiments, ta douleur, ta haine, et pour cela, il faut un but précis. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas en avoir, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.

Elle détourna les yeux. Pourquoi, POURQUOI fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça une nouvelle fois ? Même si elle était blessée, elle savait que ce que disait Itachi était vrai, et tout à fait en accord avec ce que Masato lui avait dit. C'était comme si les deux discours se complétaient. Elle soupira très fortement, comme pour évacuer la colère qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt, et répondit doucement :

- Je vois.

Elle leva l'index et la majeur de la main droite et l'illusion disparut progressivement. Lorsqu'Itachi se retrouva sur le sol sec de la forêt, sa première sensation fut un léger mal de crâne. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec la façon dont Yue avait contré son illusion, et ne s'en formalisa donc pas.

En face de lui, la Fukami était à genoux au sol, une main sur la poitrine, du sang lui échappant du nez. Elle tentait de récupérer de l'air entre deux quintes de toux, et suait à grosse goutte. Elle avait mal mesuré ses efforts, et sa contre-illusion avait failli la tuer, tant elle était gourmande en chakra.

Avec grand peine, elle se mit sur les fesses, adossée contre son arbre, le visage dirigé vers le haut pour reprendre son souffle, continuant d'haleter bruyamment, accablée par une chaleur incroyable. Elle retira son manteau, ainsi que ses gants, et après avoir lentement farfouillé dans son sac, sorti un élastique pour faire de ses cheveux une petite queue de cheval basse.

- Il faut croire que les Genjutsu des Uchiha restent à un niveau trop élevé pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Itachi. Même dans cette situation, il se sentait obligé de la rabaisser.

- Tu es en mauvais état, alors je briserai ton sceau quand tu te sentiras mieux. Je ne souhaite pas que tu meures juste après.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau, ma mort vous dérange, _maintenant._

Il se contenta de la fixer, regardant son visage pâle se détendre alors que sa douleur disparaissait. D'un regard, il lui indiqua de s'approcher. Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur, se releva difficilement, marcha sur ses jambes tremblantes à la manière d'un mammifère en son premier jour, pour s'écrouler à quatre pattes devant lui. Il attrapa son menton entre le pouce et l'index, comme il commençait à aimer faire, pour la forcer à relever les yeux. Elle était en ce moment si blanche que ses yeux semblaient la seule partie existante de son visage. Lentement, il passa sa main dans sa nuque, sans la lâcher du regard, et commença à la caresser du pouce. Il la sentit frissonner et la vit rougir. Elle lâcha quelques bégayements avant qu'il ne refasse passer sa main sur le reste de son cou et passa son pouce juste sous sa mâchoire.

Il sentit les muscles de sa gorge se contracter fortement tandis qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Il rattrapa fermement sa nuque, rapprocha son visage empourpré du sien, sentit le souffle de la jeune femme se faire plus tremblant, et il jugea qu'il devait arrêter de jouer. Il appuya sur un point bien précis du cou de la jeune femme, et immédiatement, elle perdit connaissance, retombant sur ses jambes à lui. Puis il la plaça avec tous les soins du monde, comme une précieuse relique à côté de lui.

Son regard ébène ne la quitta pas, s'assurant que son souffle soit redevenu normal, qu'elle ne transpirait plus, et qu'elle ne souffrait plus.

Vu l'était dans lequel elle était avant qu'il ne _l'assomme, _la colère et l'indignation mélangés à un manque de chakra, elle risquait bien de reproduire la même situation que quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce jour où elle s'était réveillée en sursaut après s'être extirpée d'un Genjutsu. Oh, bien sûr, Itachi n'avait pas eu de mal à savoir que Yue avait pensé que l'auteure de cette illusion était Ryû, mais se garda bien de le lui dire. Lui, savait. Il savait qu'elle s'était _elle-même _lancée ce Genjutsu. Son inconscient, à ce moment-là éveillé, avait capté des bribes de souvenirs qui filtraient par le sceau, et les avait envoyé dans un rêve, pour lui faire passer un message, vu les mots qu'elle avait marmonnés. Itachi ne savait pas exactement quel était le contenu de son rêve, mais il savait qu'il comportait des intentions de meurtres, puisqu'il les avait lui-même senti émaner de sa camarade.

Donc, pour l'empêcher de refaire une crise de panique, il fallait l'endormir. Et comme les Sharingans ne semblaient pas fonctionner sur elle, il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Même si c'était vrai que sentir la jeune femme réagir à ce simple toucher lui semblait plaisant, en quelque sorte.

Malgré le calme apparent et la douce brise qui soufflait, cette nuit-là, Itachi ne put dormir.

**xxxXxxx**

Revigorée. Lorsque Yue se réveilla, à un moment quelconque d'une quelconque journée, elle se sentait revigorée. Elle se leva brusquement, ferma et rouvrit plusieurs fois les poings et inspira bruyamment de l'air. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien, et cela lui importait peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la veille. Genjutsu, discours blessant, Itachi qui avait semblé vouloir l'embrasser, puis évanouissement.

Itachi qui avait semblé vouloir l'embrasser ? Elle tourna le regard vers l'Uchiha qui se relevait lentement en écrasant les braises encore incandescentes de leur feu. Puis elle rougit, et fronça les sourcils, en se rappelant qu'il s'était joué d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il lui indiqua silencieusement de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit en bougonnant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de marche dans des paysages toujours forestiers, qu'elle lui lança :

- Ca vous amuse ?

Il tourna la tête, sans cesser de marcher, pour la regarder :

- Que veux-tu ? Tu étais tellement tendue qu'au moindre de mes mouvements, tu t'agitais.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous, vous n'aviez pas d'autres moyens pour me faire _dormir._

Il haussa une épaule, et accéléra un peu son rythme dans les arbres. Il fallait qu'elle soit fatiguée au moment où il briserait son sceau. La fatigue rendait l'accès aux connexions psychiques plus faciles, et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'elle se débatte de toutes ses forces.

- Vous persistez à vouloir faire rejaillir mes souvenirs ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Il ne répondit toujours pas et accéléra une nouvelle fois. Elle garda le rythme, ne souhaitant pas donner à Itachi une nouvelle raison de la qualifier de faible. Elle ne voulait plus entendre le ton glacial avec lequel il lui avait parlé la veille. Finalement, elle-même passa une vitesse pour se retrouver devant son Senpai, en lui lançant un regard de défi, avant de poursuivre en se forçant chaque fois à faire gagner à sa vitesse un niveau d'intensité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un village à la tombée de la nuit. Pas pour y dormir, mais simplement pour récupérer quelques vivres, et une brosse pour Yue qui avait oublié la sienne au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Ils reçurent des regards plein de crainte et de haine, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. C'est la Fukami qui fut chargé de demander son chemin à des passants, car aucun des deux ne souhaitaient tourner en rond pendant des heures dans ce village, certainement le moins accueillants qu'ils aient pu visiter jusqu'ici. C'est un enfant d'une de même pas dix ans qui leur montra le chemin, ne connaissant pas le danger que pouvait représenter une femme avec un si joli sourire.

Ils arrivèrent donc à une petite boutique, tenue par une jeune femme brune, aux allures simples :

- Bienvenue à... Oh mon Dieu, l'Akatsuki !

Elle allait hurler quand une main gantée vint se poser fermement sur sa bouche.

- Ne criez pas, ordonna doucement Yue. Nous voulons juste de la nourriture et une brosse. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, alors si vous vous affolez, je vous tue, compris ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Itachi qui se tenait en retrait, et en reconnaissant les Sharingans, elle crut perdre sa contenance à nouveau. Elle hoqueta brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous proposer comme aliments à manger rapidement et dehors ?

- J-Je suis désolée, en ce moment, i-il ne me reste pas grand-chose... J-J'ai juste du poisson, m-mais vous verrez, il est très bon...

Et elle indiqua d'une main tremblante un frigo à la porte transparente dans lequel des poissons attendaient d'être mangés, leurs yeux vitreux dirigés vers le plafond. Yue grimaça parce qu'elle n'aimait pas de poisson autre que le saumon, mais ne broncha pas et lança d'une voix sèche :

- Mettez-en-nous quatre. Les meilleurs que vous avez.

- B-Bien, madame.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, emballant les poissons avant de les tendre à la jeune brune :

- Combien nous vous devons, demanda Itachi, sortant de son silence.

- R-Rien du tout, tressaillit la vendeuse. V-Vous pouvez les prendre.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que ces deux criminels s'attardent dans sa boutique, et pour cela, elle était prête à alléger légèrement son salaire de fin de mois, quitte à se faire réprimander par le patron.

Yue fut surprise un instant, mais quitta le petit établissement, suivie de son Senpai. Elle rentra néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard :

- Vous savez où je peux acheter une brosse ?

La vendeuse, qui avait sursauté en la voyant revenir, pointa prestement du doigt, à travers la porte, une autre petite boutique un peu plus loin dans le village. Yue la remercia sommairement avant de prendre la direction de la boutique, où elle espérait, elle trouverait l'arme fatale pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.

L'intérieur était un bazar sans nom, où se mêlaient nourriture, décorations d'intérieur, jouets pour enfants, objets imitant les armes Shinobis, et bien sûr, cosmétique, le tout dans un espace très confiné.

La Fukami approcha de la vieille femme, assise sur une caisse, qui semblait tenir ce grand fouilli. Elle ne fut nullement émue par l'arrivée des deux Nukenins, et leur demanda froidement ce qu'il voulait :

- Je cherche une brosse à cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas de main pour aller te servir ?

Yue grinça des dents mais s'exécuta, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder lequel des nombreux modèles de brosses elle attrapait, puis revint au comptoir. Le prix annoncé par la vieille femme la fit presque tressaillir, mais l'air qu'elle arborait lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de négocier. Elle sorti à contrecoeur son porte-monnaie noir simple, en extirpa une bonne poignée de pièce qu'elle compta avant de les tendre à la vendeuse, qui les lui arracha presque des mains. Puis, une nouvelle fois sans saluer, elle quitta la petite bâtisse.

Puis, d'un pas assez pressé, ils ressortirent tout deux du village, pour s'installer dans une grotte à sa lisière. Une fois de plus, ce fut Itachi qui alla chercher du bois, pendant que Yue s'occupait d'embrocher les poissons, sur des longs pics de métal sorti du fin fond de son sac sans fond. Lorsqu'Itachi alluma le feu, elle fit cuire les quatre poissons moins d'une dizaine de minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague

Elle tendit finalement une brochette à son Senpai, qui mordit dedans sans grande conviction, mais cessa de se forcer lorsque la pensée qu'il avait l'impression de manger Kisame lui traversa l'esprit. Dès lors, il tourna le visage vers l'entrée de leur grotte, regardant le ciel s'assombrir de minutes en minutes, pour finalement laisser place à une nuit sans lune.

C'est le bruit d'un petit rot qui attira son attention. Lorsqu'il regarda Yue, elle était rouge de honte, une main sur la bouche, les yeux paniqués. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser, avant de sortir précipitamment et inspirer un bon bol d'air. L'air qui lui parvint fut bien moins agréable que celui de la veille, et l'inquiétant bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres non-loin ne faisait que rajouter au malaise qu'elle ressentait déjà. Elle savait bien ce qui suivrait, dès lors qu'elle retournerait dans la grotte, et ne savait plus vraiment si elle souhaitait que cela arrive ou non.

D'un côté, elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait _définitivement _changer, mais de l'autre, elle était effrayée. Terrorisée. Elle sentait Ryû qui se tordait dans ses entrailles à l'idée de bientôt sentir Yue perdre le contrôle, en sentant déjà l'odeur du sang qui filtrait de son sceau. Et même si parfois la force d'esprit de Kenshin lui redonnait du courage, son propre caractère revenait au galop pour lui faire comprendre que malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, briser un sceau, ça ne se décidait pas en vingt-quatre heures.

Finalement, elle rentra en sentant l'air se rafraîchir. Elle s'installa contre l'une des parois de pierres, face à Itachi, et ils se fixèrent toujours dans ce silence de plomb. Elle soupira longuement avant d'annoncer d'une voix absente :

- Je suis prête.

Itachi sembla hésiter, mais s'approcha finalement, et Yue se dit qu'il ne lui avait jamais paru si menaçant. Elle se leva à son tour et il lui demanda calmement :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée. Mais vous le savez bien, vous avez fait en sorte que je me retrouve dans cet état toute la journée.

Cette fois, sa voix était cinglante. La rancune y était à peine dissimulée. Il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance, et demanda à Yue de retirer son manteau, puis de découvrir son sein sur lequel se trouvait la marque, ce qu'elle fit sans gêne aucune en écartant les pans de son kimono noir.

Il passa sa main devant sa poitrine, sans la toucher, pour faire apparaître le sceau, représentant une lune, dont le milieu était orné d'un oeil fermé par des fils de couture. Le système utilisé était très complexe, mais même sans ses Sharingans, il pouvait les voir et les comprendre à peu près. Il réalisa de nombreux mûdras, prononçant à voix haute leur nom. Yue put sentir la grande quantité de chakra que son Senpai utilisait, la canalisant dans ses mains et dans ses yeux. Le fil qui fermait l'oeil commença à sortir, faisant grimacer la Fukami, au fur et à mesure de l'exécution du rituel. Il s'extirpa lentement, puis disparut complètement.

Là, Itachi dut rattraper Yue pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Il n'en avait pas encore fini, la réponse était juste là, mais si elle s'évanouissait maintenant, tout était fini. Elle se fit violence afin de se redresser, et attendit. Le sceau qu'avait fait Masato était un sceau de très haut niveau, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il posa doucement son doigt sur l'oeil meurtri et constata qu'en effet, cela fit beaucoup souffrir sa cadette. Il allait devoir contourner ce sceau, car de trop nombreux codes le fermaient. Alors il activa ses Sharingans, réalisa une autre série de mûdras, beaucoup plus longue cette fois. De fines lignes sortirent de la marque, se propageant sur toute sa peau pâle, brillèrent, puis disparurent. Il reposa ensuite deux doigts sur la marque du sceau. Enfin, l'oeil s'ouvrit, lentement, et là, malgré qu'il s'y était attendu, Itachi failli déchanter.

Sharingan. L'oeil sur la poitrine de Yue était un Sharingan inversé. L'iris était noire, et la pupille, ayant la même forme que son Mangekyô Sharingan était rouge, et une longue larme de sang s'en échappait, s'arrêtant à la limite que formait la lune qui le protégeait. Aussitôt, les yeux du visage de Yue prirent également cette forme pleurant eux aussi du liquide carmin, qui s'échappait aussi de son nez et de sa bouche. Elle poussa un hurlement, avant de tomber au sol, face contre terre.

Il avait raison. Il avait vu juste.

Yue peinait à supporter la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses yeux et de son sein. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça de toute sa vie, et elle pouvait le confirmer, puisque ses souvenirs jaillissaient comme une cascade. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était les images dans son esprit, se libérant par dizaine, par centaine, en même temps que les sons, les odeurs, les sensations. Et parmi tous ces éveils de ses sens, un semblait dominant : La souffrance.

Et ces autres sens étaient accaparés par la même chose : l'odeur du sang, le bruit du sang qui jaillit, le sang chaud qui l'éclabousse, le gout du sang qui lui sort par la bouche, la vue du sang sur les murs et le sol.

Rouge vermeille.

Puis un arrêt sur image. Elle vit chacune des personnes de son clan qu'elle avait connu. Il y avait des blonds, des bruns, des châtains, des roux, des colorations vives telles que verts ou bleus. Des petits, des grands, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des Shinobis, des civils. Tous si différents, mais un seul trait les rassemble tous : des Sharingans inversés. Et là, Yue comprit de quoi il en retournait.

Le clan Fukami était un clan anti-Uchiha.


	9. Le Gouffre, la Lune et le Dragon

Des guerres qui n'en finissaient pas. Uchiha contre Senju. Madara contre Hashirama. Des hommes contre des hommes et des Shinobi contre des Shinobi. Au final, ils n'étaient que les mêmes. Le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent, suivis des cris de douleurs, des cris de mort. Les batailles n'en finissaient pas, le sang n'avait de cesse de couler, les hommes mouraient les uns après les autres.

Fukami Yoru, fils de personne, Shinobi de l'unité d'Anbu ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la paix. Mais cette paix n'était pas possible, il le savait. Tant que les rivalités entre Uchiha et Senju ne cessaient pas, alors les guerres continueraient. Et évidemment, il se doutait que ces rivalités n'étaient pas prêtes d'être abandonnées. Jamais.

Et comme personne ne semblait apte à faire quelque chose, il avait décidé d'agir à sa manière. Les idéaux d'Hashirama, qui l'avaient séduits lors de la construction de Konoha semblaient à présent une ridicule chimère, depuis qu'il avait vu le sang couler à flot, tant chez ses frères d'armes que chez ses ennemis. Il s'était juré qu'avant sa mort, il aurait trouvé le moyen de créer une révolution. Et une lumière s'était allumée dans son esprit : pour faire taire les rivalités entre les deux clans, il suffisait qu'un des deux disparaisse. Une idée complètement folle, née suite à un rêve dans lequel les Uchiha mouraient tous, ne laissant que le clan Senju et la paix dans leur village. Et même si cela était insensé, Yoru y croyait dur comme fer. Et il savait que pour vaincre les Uchiha, il fallait qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leur Sharingans.

Un plan en trois étapes s'était formé dans son esprit : voler des Sharingans, les comprendre, et trouver un moyen de les contrer, afin de révéler ces informations à Hashirama, et ainsi, mettre fin à la suprématie de ces yeux démoniaques.

Et comme le sort est parfois ironique, le jour même de ses trente-deux ans, alors qu'il était un mission, un Uchiha lança l'assaut contre lui. Katon contre Raiton, Yoru partait donc dans un combat visiblement à chances égales. Presque à chances égales, il savait que sa détermination était plus forte que celle de son adversaire.

L'autre se jeta sur lui avec toute la rage lisible dans ses Sharingans, engageant un combat au Taijutsu. De rapides et violents coups portés de façon à faire hurler l'adversaire de douleur, ou le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber au sol. Yoru réussit à toucher son adversaire en plein visage. L'autre se reprit bien vite, fit un bond en arrière, et en quelques secondes, effectua les mûdras nécessaires à la boule de feu suprême qu'il lança sur le Fukami.

L'Anbu de Konoha esquiva de peu, avant de lui aussi lancer un jutsu Raiton, une série d'éclair invoqués du ciel qui allèrent s'abattre sans pitié sur l'Uchiha. Celui-ci hurla, tomba au sol, mais se releva bien vite en titubant, sachant que rester à terre ne ferait que signer son arrêt de mort. Pas le temps de se reprendre que déjà Yoru fondait à nouveau sur lui, une fine épée à la main. L'Uchiha le contra tant bien que mal à l'aide d'un kunaï, mais fut vite dépassé par la violence des coups de son adversaire. Une seconde d'inattention et il se retrouvait avec une lame enfoncée dans le coeur.

Il cracha une grande quantité de sang, le regard fixe, avant que Yoru ne retire son arme de son corps, et ne le regarde tomber au sol. Il savait bien que tuer ainsi un Uchiha, en tant que Shinobi de Konoha, risquait bien de déclencher de nouveaux conflits entre les deux célèbres clans de son époque, mais il fallait bien ça pour le projet qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser.

Yoru retourna le corps de son adversaire, pour le mettre face à la lune brillante. Il hésita une demi-seconde, mais se pencha finalement, passa sa main devant le visage du cadavre et lui retira ses yeux. Il les regarda, deux horribles globes oculaires portant un Sharingans à trois pupilles. La phase la plus facile de son projet venait d'être achevée, venait donc le moment plus intellectuel.

Il retourna précipitamment à Konoha, ne salua que brièvement ses collègues au sein de l'Anbu, et se dirigea immédiatement chez lui, où la première chose qu'il fit fut de mettre les deux précieux yeux dans un bocal contenant une solution aqueuse empêchant la décomposition des corps morts. Puis il regarda ses mains, tâchées de sang, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements, et comprit que ce liquide carmin qu'il venait de verser serait indélébile dans l'histoire de sa descendance.

Il passa ensuite des mois et des mois à étudier, tester, comprendre ces Sharingans qui empêchaient la paix de s'installer durablement. Chaque matin, il se levait comme si de rien n'était, partait en mission, puis le soir, rentrait, et reprenait ses expériences.

Mais ces yeux étaient définitivement trop mystérieux, et il lui fallut des années avant de commencer à voir l'aboutissement de ses recherches. Entre-temps, il avait épousé une Kunoichi nommée Tsuki, femme sans histoire mais partageant ses idéaux et ses projets.

Et ensemble, ils fondèrent le clan Fukami.

**xxxXxxx**

Une nuit de pleine lune d'hiver. Une femme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux chocolats, commençait à peiner à retenir ses cris de douleur. Elle était assise sur le canapé gris clair de son salon, serrait fortement la main de l'homme à côté d'elle, si bien qu'elle en sentait les phalanges craquer. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la transpiration, son visage crispé par la douleur, et ses yeux, rougis pas les larmes.

Un nouveau cri de douleur lui échappa :

- Vous êtes prête, Yûna-san ? Il va falloir pousser.

Ladite Yûna hocha la tête, en serrant un peu plus la main de son mari. Puis elle porta de nouveau le regard sur l'homme accroupi entre ses jambes, un infirmier de Chishi no Sato, au pays de la foudre, venu l'aider au plus vite. Elle avait été violemment prise de contractions, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital du village. Heureusement, quand on fait partie d'un clan, et que l'on se met à hurler, tout le monde s'attroupe et vous avez alors de la main d'oeuvre, et il y a toujours une personne prête à faire venir un infirmier pour vous.

- A trois, vous vous y mettez, d'accord ?

- O-Oui...

- Un, deux, trois !

La jeune femme poussa de toutes ses forces, criant, serrant son mari, son visage devenant plus rouge que rouge.

- Encore un peu.

- Faites-le sortir ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour reprendre son souffle, puis se remit à pousser, et en tant que Kunoichi, elle savait que c'était bien la douleur la plus intense qu'elle pouvait subir de toute sa vie. Enfin, elle senti le bébé sortir complètement, être recueilli par les bras de l'infirmier. Celui-ci s'adressa alors au mari de Yûna, soulagé qu'elle ait enfin lâché sa main :

- Vous voulez couper le cordon ombilical, Mugetsu-san ?

- Certainement pas, répondit le trentenaire, la mine sévère.

L'infirmier fut un peu surpris par le ton, mais il s'y attendait. Il venait tout de même d'atterrir chez les Fukami. Il s'occupa lui-même de couper le cordon du bébé, de le laver l'essuyer dans une serviette. Il vint ensuite le poser sur le canapé, entre sa mère allongée et haletante, et son père à genoux à côté d'elle.

- C'est une fille, tenta-t-il.

Le couple soupira :

- Franchement, il fallait que ça soit une fille, commença Mugetsu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas inutile, répondit Yûna d'un ton étrangement doucereux.

Puis ils posèrent le regard pour la première fois sur leur fille. Minuscule petite chose ronde, hurlant à plein poumon, recroquevillée sur elle-même. L'infirmier les regarda quelques minutes, et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Dans leurs yeux, il n'y avait pas de fierté, pas de soulagement, pas même d'amour. Ils arboraient un air ennuyé par les cris, regardaient à peine le nouveau-né. Il força un sourire et demanda :

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

Fukami Yûna croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son mari un long moment. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à ça.

- Tu as une idée, toi ? demanda l'homme.

Yûna secoua la tête, puis son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ses yeux croisèrent la lune ronde et blanche dans le ciel, éclairant de ses rayons froids leur village. Puis elle regarda le bébé toujours hurlant à côté d'elle :

- Yue, peut-être ?

Le bébé, à l'entente de ce nom, sembla se calmer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, à la grande surprise de sa mère, et dévisagea le paysage autour d'elle :

- Oh, regarde Mugetsu, elle a les yeux rouges.

- Etrange. Ce ne sont pourtant pas des Sharingans inversés. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir naturellement cette couleur.

Yûna croisa le regard pourpre de sa fille. Elle y vit des lueurs étranges et indescriptibles, mais en même temps, un peu envoûtantes. Comme si ses yeux renfermaient un message important.

- Peut-être sont-ils tâchés du sang de notre histoire. De l'histoire des Fukami, lança la nouvelle mère.

Son mari lui lança un regard incrédule, pendant que le bébé se remettait à pleurer de façon insupportable.

- Merci de votre aide, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de l'infirmier. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser garder en mémoire ce que vous venez de voir.

- Qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Yûna activa ses Sharingans inversés, et effaça la mémoire du pauvre Médic-Nin. Après qu'il se soit évanoui, Mugetsu le traina jusqu'en dehors de la maison, le confia à l'un des hommes qui s'étaient attroupés, à qui il demanda de le reconduire devant l'hôpital.

Yûna ne pouvait plus sortir du regard de sa fille. Chez les Fukami, les femmes souffraient de cette sociopathie, qui leur permettait de se détacher des sentiments maternels, afin de ne pas souffrir du traitement qui serait infligé à leurs enfants une fois qu'ils grandiraient, mais les yeux de Yue semblaient définitivement vouloir délivrer un message.

Puis le bébé regarda elle aussi par la fenêtre, pour y rencontrer pour la première fois son astre représentatif, et sceller à jamais leur lien.

**xxxXxxx**

Le bruit sourd d'un poing qui s'abat sur une joue. Puis un petit cri aigüe.

- Relève-toi ! lui hurle le précepteur.

Mais la petite fille reste à terre. Elle a la tête qui tourne, et a mal au ventre. Son regard est fixe, vide, loin de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Finalement, une main l'agrippe sans douceur par le T-shirt, et elle sent son corps décoller du sol :

- Tu m'écoutes, sale merdeuse ?

Yue hoche péniblement la tête. Elle sait que si elle ne répond pas, elle recevra de nouveaux coups. Les lèvres du précepteur s'étirent en un mince sourire. Il la reposa doucement au sol, la maintient debout, se mit à genoux devant elle, et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Il caressa ensuite ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle portait jusqu'au milieu du dos, et la prit dans ses bras :

- Yue, j'aime quand tu es sage. Tu le sais ?

Yue hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle avait envie de vomir.

- Et tu sais que je n'aime pas te frapper ? Je ne le fais que quand tu n'es pas sage. Mais si tu me rends fier, alors je te rendrai plus puissante que n'importe quelle Kunoichi du monde. Tu le sais aussi ?

Elle répondit un faible "oui". L'autre se releva et la frappa de nouveau au visage :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas foutue d'effectuer une technique aussi simple qu'un Raiton ?

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage rond. Elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant, elle aimerait tellement que Zakuro, son précepteur, soit fier d'elle ! Et que ses parents aussi ! Ils ne la regardaient que quand elle réussissait quelque chose, et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait toujours se donner à fond. Mais elle semblait bloquer avec le Raiton, qui avait pourtant été identifié comme son affinité.

Elle n'aimait pas que Zakuro soit en colère. Elle savait qu'il travaillait très dur pour qu'elle réussisse, et que c'était pour cela qu'il était méchant. Elle ne voyait pas le mal et la malveillance dans les coups qu'il lui donnait, elle ne comprenait pas le problème dans le fait qu'il la prive parfois de repas, elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas normal qu'il l'attache parfois dans cette cellule de pierre sombre et froide. Pour elle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était les Uchiha.

Elle connaissait ses leçons par coeur. Elle ne vivait que pour leur nuire, que pour les exterminer, que pour les faire disparaître. Voilà pourquoi elle devait à tout prix s'éveiller aux Sharingans inversés avant ses dix ans. Elle en avait actuellement six, mais son précepteur lui avait déjà trouvé quelques facilités avec le Suiton et les sceaux. Alors il plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en elle.

Elle connaissait également l'histoire de la fondation du clan Fukami. Elle savait que le fondateur, Yoru, souhaitait la paix, et qu'elle, en tant que membre de la nouvelle génération de son clan, portait sur ses petites épaules le poids de cet espoir. Eradiquer les Uchiha, ces êtres violents et sans coeur pour instaurer cette paix dont tous ses aînés rêvaient.

- On recommence, d'accord chérie, lui dit Zakuro, son ton mielleux des bons moments.

Yue hocha la tête.

- E-Est-ce que je peux manger d'abord, s'il vous plaît ?

Sa voix était à peine audible, mais elle sonnait bien comme une supplication.

- Allons allons, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ma belle. Tu ne mangeras que quand tu auras réussi à utiliser un jutsu de type Raiton, quel qu'il soit. D'accord ?

- B-Bien.

**xxxXxxx**

Un murmure presque inaudible, mais pourtant bien là. La sensation de quelque chose qui grandissait en son sein, la même que celle de la femme prête à accoucher. Une nouvelle vie commençait au creux de son ventre, en même temps qu'une voix dans sa tête. Yue ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.

De plus en plus de trous dans sa mémoire. Elle se réveillait parfois au milieu de nulle part, ne se souvenant plus pourquoi elle y était. Et le murmure dans sa tête semblait se moquer d'elle doucement. Mais elle avait également l'impression de moins souffrir.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**xxxXxxx**

- Concentre-toi !

Le jour de ses sept ans. Mais elle ne savait même pas que c'était son anniversaire. Elle savait juste qu'aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial. Toutes les autres filles de son âge s'étaient déjà éveillées au Sharingans inversés, mais elle, n'y était toujours pas parvenue, et Zakuro, Yûna et Mugetsu commençaient à s'inquiéter. Alors ses parents, qui s'étaient dès sa naissance défaits des liens affectifs qu'ils étaient susceptibles de nouer avec elle, avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour la rendre plus puissante.

- Tu entends ce que je dis ?

- Oui, Zakuro-san.

- Tu as compris ?

- N-Non...

Une gifle.

- Je te réexplique, mais c'est la dernière fois. Ce monsieur que tu vois là-bas, est un homme que nous avons engagé, ton père et moi. Ensuite, nous avons tué un Uchiha, pour donner ses yeux à ce monsieur. Là, tout de suite, il va te lancer des illusions avec le Mangekyô Sharingan, et tu vas devoir t'en extirper. C'est le seul moyen pour t'aider à t'éveiller aux Sharingans inversés. Pigé ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi je suis attachée à une chaise ?

- Parce que tu risques d'avoir mal.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux. Encore de la douleur. Est-ce qu'elle cesserait un jour ? Puis elle secoua légèrement la tête. La douleur ceserait lorsqu'elle serait capable de rendre son clan fier d'elle.

L'homme que lui avait désigné Zakuro s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, et ses Sharingans tournoyèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que Yue soit perdue dans une illusion.

Elle se trouvait près de la mer, dans un paysage rouge et noir. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant une sortie, mais senti rapidement une main aggripper son cou, et la plonger dans l'eau salée et glaciale. La main, bien plus puissante qu'elle, la retint sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de s'évanouir, puis la tira en arrière. Yue inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant que sa tête ne replonge.

Une voix masculine s'éleva, lui parlant aussi clairement que si elle avait été à l'air :

- Cette opération se répètera jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de sortir de là.

**xxxXxxx**

L'année des neuf ans de Yue. Elle ne s'était toujours pas éveillée au Sharingans inversés, et Zakuro, dont les cheveux noirs commençaient à grisonner, lui imposait des méthodes de plus en plus mystiques pour la forcer à y arriver. Si elle était encore en vie, c'est simplement parce que ses techniques de sceaux avaient surpris ses aînés. Elle avait développé la capacité de sceller les Genjutsus des Uchiha, et cela avait beaucoup intéressé son clan. Pour eux, il ne manquait plus qu'elle réussisse à s'éveiller à leurs yeux factices.

Le Raiton, elle avait fini par maîtriser, ainsi que le Suiton qui allait avec et permettait de réaliser des jutsu combinés. Elle connaissait par coeur le fonctionnement des yeux des Uchiha. Ses sceaux étaient déjà dignes des Jônins de son clan, et elle partait souvent en mission de rang A. Le seul problème, était sa naïveté si prononcée qu'elle s'apparentait plus à de la stupidité. Elle avait foi en tout et en tout le monde, ne voyait jamais le mal, ne souhaitait que de voir tout le monde sourire.

Elle aimait Zakuro. Elle aimait Yûna. Elle aimait Mugetsu. Elle aimait Yoru, qui lui avait permis de naître dans une famille, et pas chez les orphelins, comme c'était le cas de beaucoup d'enfants qu'elle avait croisés en mission. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que sa vie n'était pas normale.

Jamais, jusqu'à un jour précis. Une nuit de pleine lune.

Elle marchait silencieusement dans les rues de son petit village, dans le but de rejoindre Zakuro, qui l'avait convoquée. Elle savait, à cause du visage qu'il avait fait, qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très sérieux. Peut-être allait-elle être punie ? Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de son précepteur, où une fenêtre grande ouverte laissait échapper de la lumière et des sons. Elle put entendre la voix du chef de clan qu'elle ne connaissait même pas :

-... Eveiller des soupçons ! Nos activités ces dernières années sont observées de près par le pays du feu ! Ils vont finir par comprendre que nous existons, si tu continues à enlever sans cesses des Uchiha. Et une guerre éclatera entre le pays du feu et celui de la foudre.

- J'y suis presque, Kôshi-sama ! Je vous jure que la gamine de Yûna et Mugetsu est peut-être la clé de tout ça ! Dans quelques années elle sera peut-être apte à ramener la paix que...

- C'est ta dernière chance, Zakuro ! Si tu échoues cette fois, je dissoudrais ce clan.

Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait. Elle se redressa, pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être en train d'écouter, et tenta de prendre un air neutre. La porte s'ouvrit sur son vieux chef de clan, pourtant si impressionnant, si droit et solide sur ses pieds. Elle croisa son regard un bref instant avant qu'il ne pose doucement la main sur le haut de son crâne. Il regarda ensuite attentivement les bandages sur ses mains, les égratignures sur son visage, en contraste avec le léger sourire qu'elle arborait, après quoi il continua son chemin jusqu'à être hors de la vue de la petite fille.

Zakuro apparut ensuite dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il attrapa la plus jeune par le bras pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur, et l'assit négligemment sur une chaise :

- Je sais que tu nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure. Et même si tu es stupide, j'espère au moins que tu comprends les enjeux. Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, le clan n'existera plus.

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête d'être désolée. Ca ne suffit plus maintenant. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'éveilles aux Sharingans inversés, que tu t'élèves au rang de Légende ! J'ai un dernier moyen de t'aider à y arriver. Si tu échoues...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout en regardant Yue baisser les yeux. Elle commença à balancer ses pieds, en appréhendant ce qui allait arriver. Zakuro se leva et lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce complètement noire. Yue fut prise aux tripes par une odeur putride, tellement forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son précepteur appuya sur un interrupteur, et la pièce s'éclaira.

En plus d'être agressée par l'odeur, la jeune fille le fut par la vue. De nombreux, très nombreux yeux aux Sharingans reposaient dans des bocaux en verre, plongés dans des solutions entre le vert et le transparent. Elle lança à l'homme à côté d'elle un regard mélangeant horreur et interrogation, et celui-ci répondit :

- Je vais t'implanter des Sharingans.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus que de l'horreur dans ses yeux rouges. Elle recula instinctivement, secoua la tête pour montrer son refus. Elle était prête à beaucoup de choses pour son clan, mais cela semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Ces yeux qu'elle avait appris à détester, qu'elle avait passé des heures à essayer de contrer, ces yeux de malheur sur SON visage. Impossible. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'odeur vint immédiatement lui ordonner de la refermer.

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais c'est mon dernier moyen.

- Comment ? Réussit-elle à articuler, une grimace à l'appui.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec les médecins du clan. Ils pensent que t'implanter les Sharingans provoquerai chez toi un rejet, et qu'instinctivement, tu les scellerais. Et que pour combler la cécité qui en résulterait, tu t'éveillerais enfin.

Yue fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait rien. Lui mettre des Sharingans pour qu'elle ait des Sharingans inversés ? Mais peu importait ces explications, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle recula encore plus, pour sortir de la pièce et respirer de l'air frais.

- Zakuro-san, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça ! Je n'aime pas les Sharingans !

- Ce sera temporaire, dans peu de temps, ils ne seront plus là.

- N-Non !

- Ca suffit.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la ramener dans la pièce, et la coucher au sol. Il utilisa ensuite un sceau pour entraver ses mouvements, et la positionna en étoile de mer :

- Je te l'ai toujours dit, chérie : je n'aime pas te faire du mal, mais tu m'y forces, avec ton sale caractère.

La petite fille sentit une sorte de migraine étrange, comme un bourdonnement sourd. La tête commença à lui tourner, et elle sentit une violente nausée. La voix à l'intérieur d'elle commença à murmurer, si bas que Yue ne comprit d'abord rien. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Zakuro enfiler des gants blancs, pareils à ceux des médecins, puis attraper un des bocaux en verre. Elle tenta de bouger la tête, mais elle devait l'admettre, elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour être un jour en mesure de briser les sceaux de son précepteur.

La voix se fit un peu plus claire, et pour la première fois, Yue sentit que c'était celle d'une femme. Une voix grave de femme, qui sonnait un peu narquoise et l'appelait par son prénom.

Zakuro s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu me remerciera, un jour.

Et il embrassa le front de la gamine. Celle-ci poussa un grognement sourd, ses paroles étant elles aussi entravées. Elle cessa de se débattre une seconde pour tenter de trouver une solution. Le suicide ? Même si elle se disait qu'elle préférait mourir que de porter des Sharingans, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait peur de la mort.

_"Tu n'es pas obligée de mourir"_

C'était la voix. Yue écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

_"Si tu me laisses t'aider, tu ne seras pas obligée de mourir, Yue-chan"_

Puis elle ricana doucement. Mentalement, la fillette formula cette question :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Et la voix répondit :

_"Ryû. Retiens bien mon nom, chérie"_

Yue ne releva même pas le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom masculin. Elle vit Zakuro s'approcher d'elle, le regard fou, prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. Il releva le T-shirt de la fillette jusqu'au dessus de son nombril, et traça de son doigt, sur son ventre, des symboles qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- Aidez-moi, implora-t-elle mentalement.

_"Détends-toi."_

Elle essaya de le faire, mais c'était difficile. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait elle sentait que l'irréparable allait être commis par son précepteur. Elle prit de profondes inspirations, ce qui laissa Zakuro perplexe un instant, mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Alors qu'il approchait sa main des yeux de la cadette, il sentit une présence proche de sa porte d'entrée. Puis quelqu'un toqua de façon presque furieuse.

Il tenta d'abord de l'ignorer, mais se leva à contrecoeur pour répondre.

Yue fut soulagée, et son corps se détendit complètement. Tellement qu'elle failli s'évanouir.

_"Il va falloir que tu me laisses le contrôle"_

La petite ne buta pas non plus sur ces mots. Laisser le contrôle ? Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela impliquait, mais cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, Ryû était à l'intérieur d'elle, comme une partie d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas se blesser toute seule. Si ?

- D'accord. Q-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_"Laisse-toi faire"_

Yue inspira une nouvelle fois pour tenter de se détendre, essayant de faire abstraction de la voix de Zakuro qui discutait avec son invité. Elle sentit son corps perdre de tout son tonus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente dans un état presque léthargique, incapable d'essayer de bouger, pendant que Ryû ricanait d'une voix basse.

Elle sentit la température de son corps augmenter de quelques degrés, tandis que le sceau sur elle semblait se briser. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Une chaleur dans son ventre se faisait sentir, elle aussi.

"_Tu es si mignonne..."_

La sensation était... Etrange. Son souffle se faisait plus fort sans accélérer, sa vue se brouillait, son esprit semblait flotter. Ca n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable. C'est également à ce moment qu'elle comprit d'où venait ses pertes de mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ce problème, mais elle savait que c'était ça. Ryû qui prenait le contrôle. Mais pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'elle la sentait faire ? Peut-être parce que c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était consentante.

_"Mais rappelle-toi d'une chose..."_

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les mots de Ryû, mais cela semblait difficile. L'étrange sensation se transformait en extase, et ses capacités cognitives diminuaient de secondes en secondes.

_"A partir de maintenant..."_

Elle lâcha un léger soupir. Même si c'était agréable, elle commençait à sentir que c'était mal. Qu'elle le regretterait.

_"... Et jusqu'à la fin de tes jours..."_

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle comprenait trop tard que son esprit ne montait pas vers le bien-être, mais sombrait dans quelque chose de plus brumeux. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

_"... Tu as une dette envers moi"_

Il appartenait à Ryû.

**xxxXxxx**

Oh, que c'était bon ! Yue qui se laissait totalement faire ! Ryû sentait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation. Peu de temps que Yue l'avait créé, et elle avait donc une vingtaine d'années. Mais déjà, elle avait ce caractère sournois, violent, et _terriblement _pervers.

Elle se releva du sol, ayant réussi à briser le sceau de Zakuro, et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle se regarda ensuite, et constata que le corps de Yue avait quelque peu grandit, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en avait pris le contrôle. Enfin, prendre le contrôle, c'est un bien grand mot. On pouvait dire que Yue l'avait presque invité à le faire.

Ryû connaissait les souffrances de la petite Fukami. Elle ressentait ses émotions, mais ne les prenait pas dans le même sens. Quand Yue se sentait honteuse de se faire frapper, Ryû se sentait indigné. Quand Yue se sentait heureuse d'être embrassée paternellement sur le haut du crâne, Ryû se sentait dégoûtée. C'était ainsi. Elle était un peu comme le côté sombre de la plus jeune.

Et elle haïssait ce clan. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas directement adressé à _elle, _il l'avait rabaissée et maltraitée depuis toujours. Et la petite Yue, innocente qu'elle était, ne voyait rien. Ou elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle refusait tellement de voir le mal qu'elle le scellait inconsciemment dans un coin de sa mémoire. Mais à force, ce savoir et ces souvenirs avaient grossi, jusqu'à devenir trop important, et de là était née Ryû. Pour les posséder, et libérer Yue.

Mais maintenant, Yue l'avait acceptée. C'était tout ce que Ryû demandait. Et elle allait pouvoir se venger.

Elle entendit Zakuro claquer la porte. fit un bond habile et se retrouva la tête à l'envers, accroupie au plafond, si l'on peut dire, cachée dans l'ombre de la pièce. L'homme entra, et constata avec horreur que la gamine n'était plus au sol. Il regarda autour de lui, le visage paniqué, la tension grandissante en lui. Ryû pouvait le _sentir. _Il ressorti de la pièce, pour la chercher dans le reste de la maison, courant à travers les escaliers et les différentes pièces.

Ryû redescendit silencieusement au sol, masquant son chakra encore plus fort. Elle porta les mains à sa taille, et en sorti deux kunaï qu'elle se retint de lécher et monta à l'étage, de pas aériens, ses déplacements d'air étant le seul moyen de la repérer. Elle vit Zakuro dans une des chambres, qui s'apprêtait à se baisser pour chercher sous le lit.

Elle entra, referma brusquement la porte. Le vieil homme se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte, alors qu'il était sur le point de la traverser, un rire sourd se fit entendre. Il fit volte-face une nouvelle fois et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celle qui avait l'apparence de Yue. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer, son sang gicla de son cou tranché, et il s'écroula au sol, sous les yeux d'une Ryû qui goûtait à son premier meurtre.

Elle sortit de la maison, sautant de toit en toit à une vitesse effrénée, sans pouvoir réprimer un fou rire diabolique.

Le chef de clan Fukami, Kôshi-sama, profitait d'une tasse de thé vert brûlant, assis à sa petite table en bois. Il préférait cela que la massive table en marbre de son prédecesseur. Un coup de vent passa par sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour la refermer, ne souhaitant pas attraper froid, puis se rassit en tailleurs, et but une nouvelle gorgée. La dernière de sa vie :

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Ryû descendit du plafond, sachant qu'elle avait été découverte, et s'approcha du chef. Celui-ci la regarda fare, trouvant que ses mouvements ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'un serpent. Il retint une moue de dégoût.

- Je m'appelle Ryû.

- Tu es venue me tuer ?

- Non, ce serait trop simple, comme vengeance.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais laisser ce clan de cinglés sombrer dans sa propre folie. Un petit coup de pouce de ma part, et vous tomberez tous.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il se contenta de fixer les prunelles rouges de la personne en face de lui.

- Vous ne comptez pas m'empêcher de le faire, demanda-t-elle après un silence.

- Ce clan est voué à se perdre, un jour ou l'autre. Notre existence est vouée à la destruction des Uchiha, mais nous sommes devenus, au fil des années, plus dépravés qu'eux encore.

- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé faire ? Vous êtes le leader, non ?

- Tu n'y connais rien. J'ai sué eau et sang pour redresser ce clan, mais j'ai finis par abandonner. Le sang versé par les Fukami, qui se reflète dans tes yeux, est indélébile. Nous sommes voués à mourir, d'ici peu de temps.

Ryû perdit le léger sourire qu'elle affichait jusque-là.

- Quoi ?

- Je le sens.

La jeune femme soupira longuement, les yeux fermés, puis dit :

- Moi qui m'attendais à tomber sur un pépé super fort qui aurait tout tenté pour protéger les Fukami, je suis déçue. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou, en fait.

Il ne releva pas la remarque.

- Bien. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- J'ai une question, jeune fille.

- Je vous écoute, dit elle en reprenant son air moqueur habituel.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- Pour vous avertir. Maintenant que j'existe pleinement, vous feriez mieux de ne pas laisser vos sous-fifres trainer hors des frontières du village. Ils pourraient mystérieusement disparaître et ne jamais revenir.

- Je retiens.

Elle ricana rapidement avant de sauter sur le pas de la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle prenait une impulsion pour sauter encore plus loin, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna vers Kôshi, et dit :

- J'ai moi aussi une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment avez-vous su, au moment même où je suis entrée, que je n'étais pas Yue ?

- Si en plus de ses sceaux, Yue avait su maîtriser une technique de déplacement aussi rapide, je l'aurai su. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Yue ? appela-t-il.

- Je vous dis que je suis Ryû.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle peut m'entendre. Je sais qu'elle est là.

Elle lâcha un "tch" méprisant avant qu'il ne poursuive :

- Lorsque ton chemin croisera celui de l'Uchiha, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par les Sharingans.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si un jour on croise ces enfoirés, on leur fait la peau.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Ryû ricana sans raison, plongea son regard carmin dans celui, noir profond du vieux Kôshi, et disparut dans un coup de vent.

Elle se posta sur le toit d'une maison aux alentours, et regarda la lune. Vraiment un astre mystérieux, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se concentra. Il était temps que les Fukami connaissent son existence.

**xxxXxxx**

Tout le monde dans le village était endormi à cette heure. Tout était silencieux, même les pas de la meurtrière, prête à commettre son forfait le plus terrible. Elle sauta de son toit, tatouant pour un bref instant sa silhouette fine et sombre armée d'une épée, sur la lune. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds, et s'engouffra dans la première maison. Un homme, une femme, et un enfant, tous endormis. Elle tua les deux adultes, mais laissa leur progéniture en vie, prise de pitié par l'histoire de la petite fille à qui elle devait la vie.

Puis elle entra dans une deuxième maison, où cette fois, le seul habitant était réveillé. Avant même qu'il n'ai put se saisir de son arme, il était transpercé d'un kunaï.

Troisième maison. Deux adolescents et une femme. Elle hésita un instant, mais les tua tous les trois, de rapides coups de lame bien placés.

Quatrième maison. Puis cinquième. Sixième, onzième, quinzième. Elle s'arrêta à la dix-neuvième, l'un d'eux ayant lancé l'alerte.

Elle quitta le village en rampant presque pour ne pas se faire repérer, amusée par la situation et peinant à retenir son fou rire inexpliqué. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle s'accroupit sur la branche d'un arbre, et regarda de loin le village de Chishi s'agiter sous l'alerte venant du clan Fukami. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se disant qu'il fallait vraiment que Yue grandisse, si elle voulait satisfaire sa libido un jour, et repensa de nouveau à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son sourire s'élargit.

Avec ça, si elle n'était pas classée Nukenin de rang S, alors il fallait qu'on lui explique ce qu'était la trahison.

Et au moins, les Fukami n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier.

**xxxXxxx**

Yue avait fêté ses treize ans quelques mois plus tôt, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas son âge, ni même sa date de naissance. Et cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, et sortit du bâtiment abandonné qu'elle "habitait" depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle se dirigeait vers le pays du vent, à la recherche d'une cible nommée dans le Bingo Book. Mais rien ne pressait. Vu les rumeurs qui couraient sur l'homme, aucun autre chasseur de prime ne risquait de s'en prendre à lui, et elle avait de ce fait, le monopole sur sa prime.

Et alors qu'elle marchait, ou plutôt, qu'elle _trainait _sa carcasse, les images de son enfance lui revenaient. L'éveil de Ryû lui avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité des conditions dans lesquelles elle avait été élevée. Et les cauchemards le lui rappelaient sans cesse.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir des Sharingans. Des Genjutsus, et du sang. Parce qu'en effet, le soir du meurtre commis par Ryû, elle n'était pas totalement endormie. Elle voyait, entendait, resssentait, comme le faisait Ryû lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle. Et elle peinait à croire que c'était de sa main que tous ces gens avaient péris. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ?

Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux deux secondes pour réentendre les cris, sentir à nouveau le sang chaud qui gicle sur elle, voir de nouveau les Sharingans inversés qui tentaient de la contrer, avant que les derniers souffle ne soient rendus. Elle avait beau savoir à présent que ce que lui avaient fait les Fukami était mal, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne méritaient pas la mort. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement de s'être abandonnée à Ryû cette nuit-là.

Elle caressa une de ses longues mèches noires, signe de nervosité, et retint quelques larmes. Elle ne pouvait assumer le poids de cette culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas passer le restant de ses jours à cauchemarder, à regretter ces actes, à vivre avec ces souvenirs.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle entendit parler d'un homme de son pays d'origine, qui aurait le pouvoir de sceller les souvenirs. Et sa trajectoire dévia, pour prendre cette direction. Mais sceller ses souvenirs, cétait sceller qui elle était. Et elle voulait conserver une partie de son identité. Elle était Yue. Elle était Kenshin. Elle était Ryû. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen indélibile de s'en souvenir.

La semaine d'après, sur la route du village du vieux Shaman, elle posait une main sur son rein gauche, et observait avec satisfaction sa carte d'identité : La lune, le Dragon, et l'Epée du coeur*

**xxxXxxx**

Comment pouvait-elle rêver mieux ? Un homme sorti de nulle part, percé comme un punk, puissant comme un Kage, lui proposait sa protection, un logement, de la nourriture, et en échange, elle faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux -tuer- et elle était payée. Impossible de refuser. Et en bonus, elle était apairée avec un Uchiha. Ou plutôt, THE Uchiha, Itachi, celui qui comme elle, avait commis un... Fratricide.

Les souvenirs de Ryû avaient été scellés en même temps que ceux de Kenshin et de Yue, et pourtant, elle était sûre que c'était grâce aux Uchiha qu'elle existait. Elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle, mais elle le sentait.

Et comme la vie est un enchaînement d'évènement qui nous ramènent tôt ou tard à notre destinée, Ryû accepta l'offre de Pain.

Le lendemain, il la ramena au repère de l'Akatsuki, faisant ainsi connaissance avec Yue. Il lui rappela son nom, qu'elle avait oublié depuis qu'elle avait scellé ses souvenirs, lui donna sa date de naissance, qu'elle avait toujours ignorée, un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges et blancs, et un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, pour rencontrer le reste des membres de l'organisation.

Il lui avait laissé quartier libre d'ici là, pour qu'elle récupère sa sacoche, qu'elle avait laissée dans une vieille maison en ruine. En allant la chercher, elle croisa dans une vitre son reflet. Elle attrapa une longue mèche corbeau, l'entortilla autour de son doigt, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de tout ses cheveux. Finalement, elle attrapa un kunaï, tous ses cheveux de l'autre, plaça l'arme derrière sa nuque, et coupa d'un mouvement net, laissant sa crinière tomber au sol.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'offrir une nouvelle tête, si elle commençait une nouvelle vie ?

Ses souvenirs ayant été scellés, elle ne savait pas encore que les rayons de lune qu'elle portait en elle ne seraient pas suffisant pour éclairer la profondeur du gouffre dans laquelle les Fukami l'avaient élevée.

**xxxXxxx**

**Note : Je pense que certains n'avaient pas encore compris, mais Yue est une façon de dire "Lune", Ryû est bel et bien un prénom masculin, qui signifie "Dragon", et Kenshin, vous l'aurez deviné, peut se traduire, selon les Kanjis, par "Epée du coeur" !**

**Et à tous ceux qui lisent mes chapitres, sans laisser de review, votre cruauté n'a-t-elle donc pas de limite *pleure piteusement* ?**

**Et pour ceux qui attendent, Kenshin apparaît au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Le repère sombre était mieux

**Donc ! Voilà ce dixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, blabla, etc... Bonne lecture !**

**Megane : J'ai oublié de te répondre sur le chapitre précédent, désolée ^^ C'est ça le truc, au final, ne sont-ils pas devenus plus fou que ceux qu'ils voulaient éradiquer ?...**

**xxxXxxx**

Yue était toujours à genoux, le front appuyé contre le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, même si elle savait pertinemment que cet acte n'empêcherait en rien la remontée de ses souvenirs. Les larmes de sang coulaient sur la roche sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, tandis que son sein, et ses deux yeux étaient toujours douloureux. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire tout ce qu'elle voyait. Son clan, la naissance de Ryû, le meurtre, tout. Mais c'était bien des évènements qu'elle avait vécu, sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux comme si elle était sur le point de mourir.

Après quelques minutes, elle tenta de faire cesser ses larmes, trouvant qu'en fin de compte elle n'avait aucune raison de les verser. Elle se redressa lentement, et se releva. Ou plutôt, elle tenta de se relever. Elle sentait que les Sharingans inversés décuplaient sa vue, et elle n'y était pas du tout habituée. Elle voyait chaque micro-mouvement à l'avance, et c'était valable pour les siens. C'était déstabilisant, parce qu'avant même que son cerveau ait commandé à ses membres de bouger, ses yeux les devinaient à l'avance, et les lui montraient. Elle peinait même à se tenir droite.

Elle essuya du revers de la main les traînées de sang qui partaient de ses yeux, et recouvrit sa poitrine. Puis elle posa lentement le regard sur Itachi en face d'elle, qui affichait un air qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Ils restèrent d'interminables minutes à se fixer, aucun des deux ne trouvant quoi dire face à ça. Ce fut Yue qui brisa le silence :

- Je ne compte pas me battre contre vous.

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lui n'avait pas vus les souvenirs de Yue, il savait simplement que le clan Fukami s'entraînait visiblement dans le but de s'éveiller à ces Sharingans inversés, et contrer les Sharingans du clan Uchiha. Et donc, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Yue, si elle n'avait pas scellé ses souvenirs, aurait tenté de le tuer.

- Je ne devrai pas rester avec vous.

- Vu comment tu formules ta phrase, il semblerait qu'il y ait un "mais".

- Mais je ne veux pas partir.

Elle détourna le regard, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle avait haïs les Uchiha, comme on le lui avait appris. Puis elle les avait haïs encore plus en grandissant parce que c'était à cause de leur existence qu'elle avait été maltraitée dans son enfance. On les lui avait décrit comme des êtres violents, sanglants, sans foi ni lois. Elle en avait même déjà croisé un, et en effet, il lui avait fait penser à un démon. Avant qu'elle ne le tue.

Mais Itachi était très loin de tout ça. Oui, il lui avait fait peur, oui, il lui avait très mal parlé, mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. C'était parce qu'il savait pour ce qu'elle était. Tandis qu'elle baignait dans son insouciance, lui, avait tout deviné. C'était pour cela qu'il avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, et qu'il voulait fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

Et en imaginant qu'il ne lui accorde vraiment aucune importance, lui, il en avait pour elle. Il était la seule personne à s'être intéressé à elle. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas traitée de "stupide" ou "incapable". Qui l'avait regardée, et qui avait vu derrière ses yeux rouges plus qu'un simple problème d'irrigation de la rétine. Elle plongea de nouveau ses pupilles dans les siennes, sur le point de lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, mais ne sachant pas du tout comment le formuler. Sa bouche parla plus vite que son cerveau, elle inspira profondément, et dit d'une traite :

- En fait, j'aime bien être avec vous les souvenirs sont mauvais mais je ne veux pas vous tuer et j'y arriverai pas parce que même avec ces yeux je suis trop faible et Ryû ne fait pas de mal car je sais.

Puis elle s'arrêta, comprenant que sa phrase n'avait de sens dans aucune langue terrestre. Elle se racla la gorge, et reprit plus calmement :

- Je veux dire, que je ne veux pas partir. Malgré que je sache tout, je n'ai plus de haine envers les Uchiha. Je n'essaierai jamais de vous tuer. Et que de toute façon, même avec les Sharingans inversés, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. Et que maintenant que je sais tout, je pourrai empêcher Ryû de sortir. J'en suis sûre.

Puis elle souffla longuement, et se détourna de nouveau, incapable de soutenir le regard aux Sharingans d'Itachi.

Celui-ci était résolu à obtenir une preuve en image, avant de croire un seul mot sorti de la bouche de la Fukami. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle était sincère, mais il était un Shinobi, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire sur parole une personne qui a passé toute sa vie à s'entraîner dans le but de pouvoir un jour le tuer. Il s'approcha d'elle, et dit d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion :

- Regarde-moi.

Elle ferma les yeux, leva la tête, et les rouvrit. Regarder le paysage défiler devant ses Sharingans inversés était vraiment trop intense, et cela lui donnait des vertiges.

Puis les pupilles d'Itachi tournoyèrent, jusqu'à passer en mode Mangekyô Sharingan, et il plongea dans ceux de sa cadette. Il y passa ce qui sembla être une seconde, récupérant à travers les prunelles rouges et noires de la Fukami ses souvenirs. Et ses sentiments par la même occasion. Et il sut qu'elle était sincère.

Mais leur situation n'était pas _normale. _Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tous les deux ensemble, et continuer leur mission et même leur vie en binôme avec cette vérité apprise. A n'importe quel moment, Yue pouvait perdre le contrôle, et tenter de le tuer avec ses nouveaux yeux. Elle était trop instable.

Se doutant des pensées de son Senpai, Yue se raidit et promis d'une voix rendue plus aigüe par l'émotion :

- Mais je vous assure, je n'essaierai pas de vous tuer ! Même si Ryû sait tout ça, à présent, au pire des cas, elle essaiera de... Enfin de vous... Enfin vous voyez quoi ! dit-elle en secouant les bras et en rougissant. M-Mais je vous aime beaucoup, et je ne pourrais jamais attenter à votre vie !

Itachi buta sur le "je vous aime". Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui lui avait déjà dit ces mots, et c'était son petit frère. Mais ce dernier était en ce moment même en train de s'entraîner durement pour venir le tuer. Lui aussi savait que derrière l'amour, il y avait toujours la haine, et que ces deux sentiments étaient fragiles.

- Je vous en prie, gardez-moi !

Elle posa les mains devant sa bouche, à cause de la stupidité de cette supplication. Puis elle s'inclina -les yeux fermés- et se redressa. Le silence qui suivit lui parut interminable. Itachi était tout proche d'elle, la scrutait intensément, et elle savait qu'elle avait deux solutions : Il la tuait sur le champ pour s'éviter des ennuis, ou il acceptait qu'elle reste, et elle devenait la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde. Rien que pour ça.

Il lui tourna finalement le dos, pour se diriger vers l'une des parois de la grotte et s'y adosser. Il ouvrit ensuite son manteau jusqu'au milieu du torse, appuya son avant-bras dans l'ouverture, et ferma les yeux. Yue comprit le message : la nuit porte conseil. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de l'attaquer cette nuit.

Puis elle-même se tourna pour se diriger vers le mur en face de celui d'Itachi, avec grand-peine à cause de ses yeux. Elle appela :

- Itachi-san ?

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Comment vous désactivez vos Shariangans ? demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda une seconde l'étrange posture qu'elle adoptait en ce moment. Elle pliait et dépliait les genoux en de petits mouvements semblables à ceux d'une danse, son buste allait, en de petits mouvements aussi, d'avant en arrière, tandis que ses orteils semblaient jouer un air de piano. Le tout, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser comme ça.

- Penses que tu ne les as plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'utilisait plus ses Sharingans inversés. La seconde d'après, elle ne les avait plus, en effet, ce qui la fit tituber quelques secondes. Elle remercia rapidement l'Uchiha, puis vint s'installer contre le mur qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre.

Et la nuit fut longue.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ou plutôt, tout ce dont elle venait de se souvenir. Cela l'effrayait, la faisait douter, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas aussi peur qu'avant de sceller ses souvenirs. C'était intriguant, et cela occupait toutes ses pensées, mais elle n'était pas tétanisée, elle ne sentait même pas Ryû ou Kenshin tentant de prendre le pouvoir. Elle se sentait apaisée. Parce que même si elle savait tout à présent, elle n'avait pas l'impression de perdre la tête. Peut-être ces cinq ans lui avaient permis de devenir plus forte, au moins assez pour ne plus avoir peur du passé.

Et puis, elle avait l'impression de s'être débarrassée de tout ce que lui avaient fait subir les Fukami, en se liant d'amitié avec Itachi. C'était peut-être un bien grand mot, vu l'ambiguité de la situation actuelle, mais c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Cet Uchiha qu'elle devait détester, elle le considérait comme un ami, et c'était comme un doigt d'honneur à Yûna, à Mugetsu, à Zakuro, et même à ce fou de Yoru, qui avait tenté de lui écrire sa destinée.

De plus, les Fukami n'existaient plus. Quelques semaines après son départ, ils avaient commencé leur décadence secrète. Les recherches de Zakuro avaient été découvertes, et la petite vingtaine de membres restant avait tenté de se greffer les Sharingans. Mais leur haine viscérale envers les Uchiha avait provoqué des réactions de rejet tellement puissantes que les plus chanceux en étaient morts, les autres ayant tués leurs frères puis s'étant suicidés sans même savoir pourquoi.

Minable. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Yue. Voilà où les avaient menés leurs projets, leurs chimères.

Est-ce que le chef de clan, Kôshi, avait été de la partie ? La jeune femme en doutait, et se rappela par la même occasion les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, à travers Ryû. Il lui avait dit de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les Sharingans, le jour où elle croiserait le chemin de l'Uchiha. Il n'avait pas dit "un Uchiha", mais "l'Uchiha". Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il savait qu'elle rencontrerai Itachi ? C'était peu probable. Quelqu'un qui peut voir l'avenir, c'est tout de même fou.

Elle mit toutes ses pensées de côtés et s'installa plus confortablement sous son manteau-couverture, et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil plein de rêves.

**xxxXxxx**

Huit heures vingt-six quand Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Comme ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, mais plutôt somnolé, ses sens encore en alerte, afin de l'avertir du moindre danger. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à tuer sa cadette si elle perdait le contrôle.

Il se redressa lentement, rattacha convenablement ses cheveux, et se leva. Puis il sentit son coeur se compresser, et, comme d'habitude, il étouffa la fulgurante toux qui s'ensuivit dans sa main. Il dût tout de même poser un genou au sol, car ses jambes semblaient faiblir sous son poids. Enfin, il réussit à se calmer, respira longuement et silencieusement, mais c'était trop tard.

Il l'avait réveillée.

Yue se leva en sursaut, sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, son épée déjà à la main, prête à attaquer l'ennemi. Puis elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son Senpai dans un piteux état, comme elle l'avait déjà vu deux ou trois fois. Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, en prenant garde de ne pas tomber, et posa sa main sur son dos, pour le soulager du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il se releva de lui-même en expirant par le nez, et demanda d'une voix monocorde :

- Allons vers un point d'eau.

Sans quitter sa mine inquiète, Yue acquiesça, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il voulait dire en même temps qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Elle ramassa précipitamment sa sacoche, et le suivit jusqu'à un petit fleuve qu'ils avaient croisé à l'allée.

Itachi se pencha pour se laver les mains et le visage, imité rapidement par sa cadette. Puis, comme c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Une maladie.

- Je sais, merci, mais je veux dire, c'est quoi comme maladie ?

Et elle entendait par là "est-ce que c'est mortel ?". Il retint un soupir et répondit calmement :

- Une espèce de virus, nouveau dans notre monde, qui ronge les parois de certains organes. C'est ce qui déclenche les hémorragies internes, et les toux.

- V-Vous allez trouver un remède, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et resta un instant accroché aux pupilles rouges de sa kôhai. Il y avait dedans tellement d'inquiétude, qu'il lui dit tout de même :

- Kakuzu y travaille.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est médecin ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il a quelques connaissances médicales.

Elle hocha la tête pensivement, et imagina Kakuzu, habillé d'une blouse blanche, avec d'énormes lunettes et une touffe de cheveux informe, ricanant comme un fou devant des tubes à essai remplis de substances étranges.

A cette vision mentale, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire mélangeant nervosité et sincérité, et Itachi fut un instant frappé. C'était très certainement le rire le plus disgracieux qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Un mélange entre un renard enrhumé agonisant dans la souffrance, et Orochimaru s'étouffant avec un serpent. Mais c'était tellement naturel, tellement maladroit, tellement Yue qu'il dut retenir un sourire en la regardant. Pendant ce temps, elle partait complètement dans son fou rire, non plus seulement à cause de Kakuzu en savant fou, mais aussi parce que le trop plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours avait besoin d'être évacué.

Elle réussit finalement à se calmer, une main sur le ventre et l'autre dans le dos rendus douloureux par le rire, puis croisa le regard de son Senpai, et son sourire s'agrandit de nouveau :

- Kakuzu-san est effrayant, et il en veut visiblement à ma vie, mais si vous lui faites confiance, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une solution !

La niaiserie. Itachi ne se retint pas de soupirer cette fois.

Ils se remirent en route, allant à pas assez rapides, malgré les sommations de Yue pour que son Senpai ne se force pas, et après encore quelques heures de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un village de taille moyenne du pays de la Foudre. Encore une fois, ils s'attirèrent les regards effrayés, enragés, et même outrés des villageois, et si Yue en fut quelque peu gênée, toujours pas habituée à la notoriété, Itachi ne sembla y prêter aucune attention. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, ils se retrouvèrent face à un hôtel trois étoiles, et l'Uchiha se stoppa un instant. Il ferma les yeux, souffla longuement, et entra, suivit par sa cadette.

Immédiatement, deux jeunes femmes brunes, très jolies mais néanmoins trop maquillées, se jetèrent sur eux :

- Bienvenue à l'Auberge de foudre, l'endroit où les nuits sont électrisantes !

- A la recherche du coup de foudre, d'un coup de défibrillateur, où de tout autre chose d'aussi foudroyant ? Vous êtes tombés au bon endroit !

Yue se demanda comment il se faisait que ces femmes ne semblèrent pas choquées par le manteau qu'ils portaient, mais la voix assez aigüe de l'une d'entre elles s'éleva à nouveau :

- Oh, c'est vous Uchiha-san ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Les yeux de la Fukami s'écarquillèrent. Ils venaient bien de rentrer dans un bordel dissimulé derrière un hôtel trois étoiles, là ? Et Itachi était un habitué ? Elles le connaissaient ? Donc... Ils les avaient déjà sollicitées ?

Itachi soupira de nouveau, et répondit calmement :

- Nous sommes en mission, cette fois encore.

- Bien sûr, votre chef nous a prévenues à l'avance. Hoshigaki-san n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Yue.

- Il est mort.

Toutes les trois clignèrent devant la froideur du ton d'Itachi. Il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait passé trois nuits insupportables durant lesquelles Kisame s'était complètement lâché avec des "employées" de l'endroit. Il chassa de son esprit les images et les sons qui lui revenaient, et la jeune femme reprit :

- Au fait, mademoiselle, dit-elle à l'adresse de Yue, un air gêné sur le visage, puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La Fukami fut un instant surprise d'être enfin considérée, mais répondit simplement :

- Fukami Ryû.

L'autre répondit un "bien" peu enthousiaste et entraîna le duo à travers les couloirs pour les mener à leur chambre. L'endroit entier était extravagant : des couleurs comme le rouge, l'orange, le violet, le bleu électrique ornaient les murs, les rideaux, les sols, et même certains meubles. Même si ça en jetait à première vue, on voyait en regardant mieux que ce n'était que du toc, des imitations, et que ce n'était certainement pas cela qui avait valu à cet hôtel l'honneur d'avoir trois étoiles.

L'une des deux femmes s'éclipsa, tandis que l'autre se tournait face aux deux acolytes, un grand sourire plein de rouge à lèvre affiché sur son visage :

- En ce qui concerne les paiements...

- Nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps nous resterons, mais nous vous paierons au moment de partir.

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Ai-je besoin d'expliquer à la demoiselle ce que nous proposons ici ?

- Non, répondit Itachi, cassant.

- Trrrrès bien. Je peux vous laisser ou vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose ?

- Ca ira.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de leur tendre les clés et de rebrousser chemin, sans se rendre compte que sa démarche sensuelle et gracieuse rendait Yue jalouse d'admiration, elle qui ne savait pas se déplacer sans tomber.

Itachi ouvrit la porte lentement, et entra, suivit de très -trop- près par sa cadette, les joues rouges de honte. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Elle paniqua, bégaya, rougit encore plus, sortit des mots dont le sens serait à jamais mystérieux. Pendant ce temps, l'Uchiha s'était approché de l'armoire et y avait déposé son manteau, pas dérangé par le lit, par les murs, ou par l'odeur de transpiration pas tout à fait estompée. Il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres pour l'ouvrir, mais ce fut une odeur de nourriture qui vint alors remplir la pièce. Un plat typique du pays, vu les épices reconnaissables.

Yue le regardait faire avec attention, en déglutissant difficilement à chaque fois, et sursauta en entendant la voix d'Itachi :

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

Une sorte de "hein ?" hébété lui échappa, avant qu'elle ne se mette en mouvement. Elle retira aussi son manteau et le plaça dans l'armoire, puis retira sa sacoche mais posa tout de même sa chère Tatsuya, fidèle arme, près du lit. Puis elle croisa les mains dans son dos et se balança d'avant en arrière, pendant que son Senpai semblait occupé à détailler l'épée. Il lui accorda finalement toute son attention lorsqu'elle demanda :

- A-A propos de la mission... On va commencer par chercher où ?

- Le Sud. C'est là qu'Iwako a été aperçu pour la dernière fois. Nous ne savons rien de son état, ni s'il est accompagné ou pas, alors il faudra que tu sois prudente.

- D'accord. Vous pensez que ça va prendre longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te le dirai lorsque nous l'aurons localisé.

- Ok.

Puis un silence qui sembla gênant à Yue s'imposa. Sa nervosité étant toujours apparente d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle commença à triturer dans tous les sens. Il était encore tôt, alors elle se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire cette après-midi, mais Itachi anticipa sa question :

- Je vais dormir un peu, et toi tu vas visiter.

Un ordre. Prononcé très calmement, mais bien un ordre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de... Enfin c'est... Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire au milieu des... prostituées.

L'Uchiha se retint de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Pour lui c'était évident, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que la demoiselle soit si... Naïve ?

- Ce ne sont pas que des prostituées, elles ont aussi la fonction d'hotesse.

Yue se raidit. Elle hocha la tête et recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux, puis se tortilla sur elle-même. Après peut-être une minute sous le regard de son Senpai, la question lui brûlant la langue, elle demanda :

- Vous y avez déjà eu recours ?...

Itachi eut un mince sourire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lui demande. Il reprit son air neutre avant de répondre :

- Non.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire nerveux, une fois de plus, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Itachi soupira, se changea pour un pantalon confortable et un T-shirt simple, puis s'installa dans le grand lit. Yue n'était pas assez attentive pour le remarquer, mais il était très pâle depuis le matin, et son coeur lui faisait _vraiment _mal. Mais cacher ses émotions, c'était sa spécialité. Il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant baisser sa garde, et se laissa lentement aller vers la somnolence.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Yue se sentait soulagée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis effaça tout cela de son esprit et marcha à travers les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas du tout que faire, et en y réfléchissant, le fait que ces femmes ne soient pas des que de simple femmes de plaisir mais également d'épouvantables hotesses ne lui permettait toujours pas de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire avec elles. Elle soupira, et cligna des paupières en se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans le hall lumineux.

Directement, la femme qui l'avait accueillie juste avant se jeta sur elle, une nouvelle fois :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Fukami-san ?

- Euh... Vous pourriez me dire où je peux prendre une douche ?

- Oh... Il y a une salle de bain collée à votre chambre...

La Fukami réfléchit un instant et se rappela qu'effectivement, il y avait une porte dans le mur de sa chambre. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à l'employée et répondit :

- Désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention.

L'autre eut un sourire forcé, et un silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par l'hôtesse :

- Vraiment désolée mademoiselle, nous n'avons vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir des femmes, ici.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit grave.

- Désolée de vous poser cette question, mais êtes-vous attirée par les femmes ? Si c'est le cas, je peux appeler quelqu'un pour s'occup-

- Oh n-non, répondit Yue en plaçant ses bras devant elle, affolée. Pas du tout. J-Je suis juste là pour une mission ! Mais ce n'est pas grave s'il n'y a rien pour moi, je vais me contenter des restaurants !

- Bien sûr. Je vous y emmène, proposa l'autre, pressée de changer de sujet.

Yue acquiesça et se laissa guider vers l'origine des effluves de nourriture. Là se trouvaient la plupart des clients, tous des hommes, à l'exception d'une femme. Ils étaient tous d'âge différents, et ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à l'image du pervers fréquentant des femmes de plaisirs, du moins, pas à l'image que la jeune femme s'imaginait. Elle s'éloigna de son accompagnatrice avec un dernier regard reconnaissant, et détailla à nouveau la pièce. Un grand endroit, assez rustique, quoique trop coloré, ou de nombreuses tables de tailles différentes trônaient en vrac, laissant aux clients le loisir de s'asseoir où ils le voulaient. A côté, dans un coin de la pièce, un petit bar, et de l'autre, de nombreux frigos qui contenaient des plats à réchauffer.

La Fukami se dirigea vers l'un des frigos, attrapa deux plats, l'un poulet-riz et l'autre riz en sauce au soja, puis tourna sur elle-même pour savoir à qui elle devait payer. Voyant que personne ne semblait être du personnel, elle s'approcha du serveur au bar, et lui demanda en tendant son repas :

- Je dois payer ça à qui ?

- Est-ce que j'sais moi ? répondit l'autre d'une voix rustre.

Yue haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle volait un repas, et que de toutes façons, c'était de la faute de l'établissement, puisqu'il n'était pas assez bien organisé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta la grande pièce et chercha son chemin quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'hotel.

Une fois dehors, elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis enfourna ses articles volés dans sa sacoche. Elle regarda le ciel, mais il était encore trop tôt pour voir la lune, alors elle marcha lentement dans les rues de cette ville un peu plus grande que celle dans laquelle elle avait résidé lors de sa première mission.

Se souvenir. Yue se rendait à présent compte que même si c'était douloureux, même si elle voyait des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, c'était bien mieux et bien plus sécurisant que de ne rien savoir sur soi-même. Elle se sentait plus apte à avancer, et se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle remercie Itachi pour cela, et Masato pour lui avoir débouché les oreilles. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête triomphante du vieil homme, qui avait cette incroyable capacité à cerner les gens en peu de temps. Il appelait ça le "Trois coups d'oeils furtifs No Jutsu", en plaisantant : D'abord, il observait l'apparence, puis la posture, et le langage. Rien qu'en entrant dans une pièce, et en écoutant quelques phrases prononcées par une personne, il était déjà capable de dire de quel pays elle était originaire, son statut social et familial, sa puissance en cas de Shinobi, et d'autres choses que Yue n'avait pas vraiment écoutées.

La jeune femme sentit un léger mal de ventre, comme des nausées, et fut prise de quelques vertiges. Elle desserra son obi, pensant que ça la soulagerait, ne se souciant pas des regards curieux qu'elle recevait à se débrailler en pleine rue. Peut-être avait-elle juste faim. Elle entra dans une boutique, et ressorti avec un paquet de chips aux oignons. Mais à la première bouchée, elle eut envie de tout vomir. Prenant appui sur ses genoux pour se calmer un peu, elle commença _enfin _à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Kenshin.

Et comme à chaque fois, un sentiment d'insécurité bien connu lui tirailla les entrailles. Elle savait que si sa troisième personnalité décidait de sortir, c'était en général parce qu'un danger la guettait.

Elle buta contre un homme apparemment lambda, mais elle n'eut pas de mal à sentir rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un Shinobi de rang Jônin. Sentant dans le regard de Yue qu'il avait été démasqué, il demanda à voix basse :

- Akatsuki ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Chasseur de prime d'un groupe de Shinobi anonymes. Et vous ? Je ne connais pas votre visage.

- Vous l'aviez deviné. Que me voulez-vous ? répondit-elle d'un ton trop sévère pour être le sien.

- J'ai été envoyé par un supérieur, pour vous proposer une collaboration afin de rechercher le Nukenin Iwako.

Elle éclata d'un rire gras. Ou plutôt _il. _Kenshin était bien plus rapide que Ryû pour prendre le contrôle du corps. Il répondit :

- Faire une alliance avec l'Akatsuki ? Vous savez quelle sera votre réputation si cela se découvre ?

Le Ninja fut décontenancé par la voix extrêmement grave avec laquelle lui parlait cette fille de l'Akatsuki :

- Cela se découvrira forcément si vous parlez aussi fort.

Kenshin rit de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les Shinobi, lui qui avait choisi la voie du sabre. Il secoua la tête, en se massant les reins, et avant de se détourner, lança à l'autre :

- Revenez me voir demain peut-être. Ou adressez-vous à mon... _acolyte. _Je ne suis pas apte à vous aider ce soir.

Et il continua son chemin tranquillement, appréciant d'apparaître après des mois d'inactivité. Il regarda brièvement le corps dans lequel il était condamné à vivre, et soupira. Lui, quarante-quatre ans, coincé dans le corps d'une jeune femme de petite taille. Mais même si cela était parfois dérangeant, ça restait supportable. Depuis que le subconscient de Yue lui avait donné naissance lorsqu'elle avait emmagasiné, en volant certains souvenirs de ses victimes à l'aide de Genjutsu, assez de maturité pour créer une troisième personnalité, il s'était habitué à cet état, surtout qu'elle était encore très jeune à l'époque. La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment, était les tenues assez osées que portait Yue, un look qui lui était inconsciemment imposé par Ryû.

Oui, c'était compliqué, lui-même ne comprenait pas tout, parfois. Il savait qu'il partageait ce corps avec une jeune femme un peu hébétée, et une trentenaire trop vieille pour les galipettes qu'elle faisait avec n'importe qui.

Il regarda distraitement le ciel, sans cesser sa marche, puis se massa la nuque. Il avait envie d'un bon verre de saké. Cela faisait longtemps aussi. Il ne pouvait mener la vie qu'il voulait à cause de ce corps dans lequel il résidait. Le visage si enfantin de Yue ne lui permettait pas d'entrer dans des bars à boissons alcoolisés, son corps mince n'était pas taillé pour les combats longs à l'épée, et évidemment, il n'avait jamais touché de femme.

Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde. Comment cette sale _mioche _avait-elle osé laisser sa précieuse Tatsuya à l'hôtel ? Il grogna bruyamment, se disant qu'un jour il ferait la peau à Yue pour être aussi étourdie, et traiter avec aussi peu de respect sa compagne de tous les combats. Mais même si elle oubliait toujours son épée dans des endroits parfois insolites, qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas s'en occuper pendant un moment, Kenshin ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à Yue

Il avait ce lien particulier avec elle, même si, évidemment, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il ressentait moins bien les émotions que Ryû, mais il trouvait que Yue avait un quelque chose de... Touchant. Elle avait l'âge d'être sa fille, c'est pourquoi il se faisait un devoir de la protéger elle, si elle en avait besoin. Et lui-même se trouvait fou de s'aimer et de vouloir se protéger, parce qu'il était bien le plus lucide des trois par rapport à leur situation. Il ne savait pas si _lui _était fou, ou si Yue l'était. S'il était réel, ou s'il n'était qu'un fragment de l'esprit de la Fukami. Techniquement, c'était ce qu'il était, mais il avait ses propres sentiments, sa propre façon de voir les choses, de les ressentir, et il se demandait si cela faisait de lui une personne à part entière.

Il passa sa main sur son visage trop fin à son goût, et bailla. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant en si peu de temps. Et puis l'odeur de ses chips aux oignons était tout simplement infecte ! Comment pouvait-on manger ce genre de chose ?

Néanmoins, ses pensées finirent par être occupées par Itachi. Il savait que Yue avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, et qu'elle était en binôme avec l'Uchiha. Lui aussi avait entendu les dernières paroles que leur avait adressé le Shaman. A propos de croiser le chemin d'un Uchiha. Ryû n'y avait prêté aucune attention, Yue se questionnait encore, tandis que lui, avait déjà compris.

Mais ça ne le regardait pas.

Il regarda discrètement quelques belles jeunes femmes passer, puis chercha du regard un maréchal-ferrant, mais se rappela que Yue avait laissé Tatsuya à l'hôtel. Soupir. Cette fille était vraiment trop étourdie.

Qu'avait-il donc à faire ? Pas grand-chose, dans ce village apparemment paisible. Il s'étira, se réjouissant tout de même de sa souplesse, malgré son âge, et se cacha entre deux maisons. Il était déjà temps de rentrer. Dire qu'il n'avait encore rien fait... Mais c'était tout de même mieux de disparaître que de vagabonder, avec sa démarche typiquement masculine, sa voix rauque, ses expressions parfois trop osées, au risque d'éveiller des soupçons.

Le corps de Yue s'affaissa contre un mur, tandis que ses pupilles devenaient complètement noires. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elles reprirent leur couleur poupre, tandis que Yue reprenait conscience. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, pour savoir où elle était, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva de nouveau dans l'allée principale du village, puis se rappela. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en souriant légèrement.

Kenshin avait un don pour sentir le danger.

Elle suivit le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel, ayant la brusque envie de rentrer, lassée par l'inactivité de ce village. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ignora l'hotesse qui s'approchait d'elle, et prit directement la direction de sa chambre. Elle y trouva Itachi couché sous les draps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Il semblait si calme.

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement. Depuis sa crise du matin, il semblait vraiment mal. Elle savait qu'il devait certainement souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, alors elle préférait garder le silence, pour ne pas l'énerver. D'un mouvement lent, elle retira ses gants, et posa sa main sur le front de son Senpai. Il n'était pas trop chaud. Peut-être le fait d'avoir dormi l'avait calmé un peu...

Cependant, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Yue ne s'écarta pas. Il l'avait senti arrivé et avait attentivement suivit chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, un peu gêné, et lui demanda :

- Vous avez faim ?

- Non.

Elle ignora cette remarque. Il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas faim, que ce soit le cas ou pas. Elle se releva et sorti de sa sacoche les deux plats qu'elle avait... Pris. Elle lui tendit celui au riz à la sauce soja, et garda celui au poulet, qu'elle commença à manger, et trouva que même froid, le plat n'était pas si mauvais. Elle s'assit à même le sol, en tailleurs dans un coin de la pièce, et continua son repas en regardant Itachi du coin de l'oeil. Elle voulait qu'il mange.

Celui-ci se redressa lentement, l'assiette de riz dans ses mains, remit convenablement les draps avec agilité, s'assit gracieusement et commença à manger lentement, sachant bien que sa cadette l'observait.

Yue recommençait à se demander comment allait se passer la nuit, à cause du lit unique. Sa gorge se noua, rendant le passage de la nourriture plus difficile, et plus lent. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se leva, attrapa l'assiette vide son aîné, et sorti de la chambre en vitesse, chercher quelqu'un à qui remettre tout ça. Elle retourna dans le restaurant, constata une fois de plus que personne ne lui accordait d'attention, et profita que le serveur soit retourné pour déposer les plats sur le bar, et repartir très rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte, souffla, avant de tenter de prendre une mine neutre et d'entrer. Sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait, elle sorti de sa sacoche une serviette, qu'elle posa sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers la porte du mur de droite. Et une fois de plus, ses yeux furent agressés par les couleurs. Des murs orange, le sol recouvert d'un horrible carrelage rouge, une baignoire, une douche et un lavabo violets, au-dessus duquel un grand miroir trônait.

La jeune femme referma la porte, retira prestement ses vêtements, et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle se mit ensuite sous le jet d'eau de la douche, se frotta énergiquement, puis se posta devant le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, mais elle souhaitait les garder courts. Elle se demanda même si elle n'allait pas les couper encore plus courts, car elle n'aimait plus vraiment qu'ils soient longs. Question pratique, pour les combats et pour les entretenir. La pensée qu'Itachi avait des plus beaux cheveux qu'elle lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais elle s'en débarrassa. Elle regarda ensuite l'oeil au Sharingan sur son sein, et soupira. Maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle savait pourquoi ses trois yeux avaient pris la même forme que ceux d'Itachi. Puis elle tourna le dos au miroir, se tordit un peu pour regarder le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le rein. Comme une carte d'identité qu'elle ne risquait pas de perdre.

Pourquoi à cet endroit, plutôt qu'un autre plus visible ? Parce qu'elle trouvait simplement que c'était le plus joli endroit. Et que d'après le tatoueur, c'était également là que ça faisait le moins mal.

Une fois la salle remplie de vapeur, elle entra lentement dans la baignoire, appréciant le contact brûlant de l'eau. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. La dernière fois, c'était la capture d'un Nukenin de rang S qui lui avait permis de se payer un court séjour aux onsens. Jamais elle n'oublierait cela.

- Vous devriez aussi en profiter pour vous détendre, vous deux, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir de bien-être.

Une sensation de chatouillis dans le ventre et un petit vertige lui répondirent.

**xxxXxxx**

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Yue refit enfin surface, habillée d'un de ses T-shirt d'amour, mais portant tout de même un sous-vêtement en-dessous. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, ses vêtements et sa serviette étroitement serrés dans ses mains.

Itachi était assis, adossé contre la tête de lit, et lisait tranquillement. La nervosité qu'avait montrée sa cadette depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés était exaspérante, mais c'était bien digne d'elle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un service de...

- Mets tes vêtements par terre dans la salle de bain. Quelqu'un viendra les chercher.

- D'accord.

Elle fit demi-tour rapidement, posa ses vêtements près de la douche et revint à son poste, triturant ses doigts, attendant... Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait. Elle n'imaginait pas Itachi lui lancer un joyeux "Bonne nuit !" puis s'étendre de tout son long dans le lit, et la laisser dormir par terre, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre le lit alors que lui était malade, mais en même temps, dormir avec lui semblait inenvisageable, et une nouvelle fois, elle sentit son cerveau s'échauffer à imaginer la suite, mais ce fut finalement Itachi, sans lever les yeux de son livre, qui lui lança :

- Viens dormir.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et s'approcha du lit en tiraillant le bas de son T-shirt, puis de mouvements robotique, elle s'installa sous les draps jaunes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ils sentaient le propre et étaient assez doux, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Dans son dos, Itachi était tout simplement immobile, parfaitement calme, concentré dans sa lecture, et la Fukami s'en senti soulagée. Elle tenta de se détendre un peu, de refroidir ses joues empourprées, et de dormir. Puis elle regarda dehors, et vit que le soir commençait à peine, et qu'il était bien tôt pour dormir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, et son Senpai semblait vouloir commencer la mission le lendemain.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa lentement absorber par le sommeil, ne se doutant pas que plus tard dans la nuit, son réveil serait mémorable.

**xxxXxxx**


	11. Puis-je aussi vous voir ?

**Voilà pour ce onzième petit chapitre où les choses avancent un peu...**

**Megane : Tu as senti venir Kenshin grâce aux chips à l'oignon ? T'es plutôt clairvoyante comme personne O.o**

**xxxXxxx**

- Itachi...

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute que Yue marmonnait dans son rêve, comme chaque nuit, et comme à chaque fois, son prénom finissait par être prononcé. Mais jamais de cette façon. Ce n'était pas un murmure, ni un grognement, ni une plainte, mais bel et bien un _gémissement_. Si sa maîtrise de lui-même n'avait pas été parfaite, Itachi aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Il pensa un instant à réveiller la Fukami, mais elle continua son discours :

- Oh mon Dieu... Hmm...

Elle se mit sur le dos et haleta un peu plus fort, en continuant de lâcher son prénom de temps à autre. Et la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'Uchiha, fut qu'il s'agissait d'une façon bien différente d'être appelé. Il se redressa, et décida finalement de sortir la demoiselle de sa rêverie, en laissant brutalement exploser son chakra, puis en le ramenant à son état normal.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé et perdu, et regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés pour savoir où elle était. Puis tout lui apparut clairement. Elle posa lentement son regard sur Itachi, et dès qu'elle croisa le sien, elle se raidit et se détourna rapidement. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et réfléchit plus rapidement que d'habitude pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ce genre de rêve alors qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi près du principal acteur ? Il était tranquillement assis dans le lit, et elle sentait son regard sur elle, ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fronça les sourcils, brava le regard charbon de l'Uchiha, et cria d'une voix cependant tremblante :

- Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi ! Vous êtes trop... Enfin... Voilà !

Puis elle se leva et continua, les joues rouges :

- Je vais dormir par terre !

Et elle s'allongea sur le sol. La situation devenait trop compliquée pour elle. En plus de l'attirance physique venait maintenant s'ajouter l'attirance sexuelle. Ca ne lui aurait pas posé de problème si Itachi ne s'en était pas rendu compte au moment où cela lui tombait dessus. C'était injuste. Et à cause du masque d'impassibilité de l'Uchiha, elle ne pouvait même pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Enfin, un peu seulement. Il n'était pas en colère, ni dégoûté, et c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'aurait espéré Yue.

Mais tout de même. Ce que c'était agaçant !

Elle se tourna sur la moquette, tentant de trouver une position agréable malgré la dureté du sol. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'elle cogna sa tête contre le bois du lit, et tout de suite après, Itachi lui dit :

- Les sols ne sont pas toujours propres, tu risques de tomber malade. Si tu dors par terre ce soir, tu devras le faire jusqu'à ce que nous quittions l'hôtel.

Elle se redressa, et lança en boudant :

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'ose ne même pas imaginer tout ce qui a été fait dans ce lit !

- C'est comme tu le souhaites.

Et il se recoucha lentement, ignorant le regard assassin de sa cadette. Celle-ci resta peut-être une heure au sol, marmonnant, grognant, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, maudissant son corps de réagir de cette façon pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle-même d'être si stupide.

Finalement, agacée et de mauvaise humeur, elle se leva doucement, et se remit sous les draps, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Itachi.

Mais forcément, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, l'Uchiha ouvrit les yeux dès que Yue effleura le lit. Il eut un mince sourire en se disant qu'elle avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne mit que peu de temps à s'endormir et recommencer à marmonner des mots sans vraiment de sens, pendant que lui ne put se rendormir de la nuit, ses quelques heures de somnolences l'ayant déjà revigoré.

**xxxXxxx**

Les deux acolytes étaient prêts à partir. Malgré l'apparente confiance qu'Itachi avait montrée à ce propos, Yue continuait de penser que cette mission risquait d'être vraiment longue, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se faire sauter dessus par Tobi, ou fusiller du regard par Kakuzu. Elle allait voir du pays, d'autres gens, et pourquoi pas s'améliorer un peu en combat.

D'un regard, l'Uchiha indiqua à sa kôhai de le suivre, et ils sortirent rapidement de l'établissement, évitant les hôtesses qui se jetaient une fois de plus sur eux. Après quoi ils traversèrent tout aussi rapidement le village et se dirigèrent vers le Sud du pays de la Terre.

- Itachi-san ?

- Tu le prononces normalement, maintenant ?

Yue rougit violemment. Le visage de son Senpai était impassible, sa voix était monocorde, il ne la regardait même pas, mais elle était pourtant sûre qu'il se moquait d'elle, et qu'au fond de lui il était tordu de rire. Elle grogna et ignora la remarque :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est installé dans cet hôtel, si c'est pour faire des allers-retours sans cesse entre les différents endroits du pays et notre...

- Question d'argent. Tu es au courant que Kakuzu est notre trésorier ?

- Oui.

- C'est lui qui conseille à Pain-sama les endroits les moins chers où nous pouvons résider pendant nos déplacements.

- Kakuzu-san fréquente les bordels ?

- Non, il a simplement beaucoup de subordonnés.

- Oh...

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Bien qu'elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, la Fukami était _extrêmement _gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. Tellement qu'en sortant de la douche, elle avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues en se retrouvant nue devant Itachi, alors que ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Elle évitait le plus possible de croiser son regard, et ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se renfrogner à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouvel aspect de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui.

MAIS Itachi pouvait se montrer moqueur, et ça, Yue ne le savait pas. Ou du moins, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici.

Elle souffla longuement, et appela :

- Itachi-san ?

Il retint une nouvelle remarque désobligeante :

- Vous pouvez me regarder ?

Il tourna la tête lentement, pour croiser le regard carmin de sa cadette, dont le reste du visage rejoint la teinte :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette nuit. M-Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas vous le plus mal à l'aise de nous deux !

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

Puis elle marqua une pause, cherchant à mettre des mots corrects sur ce qu'elle voulait dire :

- S-Si vous pouviez arrêter d'avoir cette attitude... Ces trucs que vous faites, ça m'aiderait.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire...

Et là elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il la fixa encore un instant avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui, et le chemin se poursuivit dans le plus grand des silences.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un village désert et en ruines, qui contenait beaucoup de bâtiments et de sous-sols, cachettes idéales pour un Shinobi en fuite. Ce n'était que le début de la soirée, et le ciel commençait à peine à prendre sa couleur pourpre du crépuscule, mais déjà les longues ombres projetées au sol semblaient effrayantes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, puis Itachi fit volte-face et dévisagea sa camarade qui sursauta sous la brusquerie de son mouvement. Il réfléchissait à s'ils devaient se séparer, ou rester ensemble. Si ils allaient chacun de leur côté, les recherches seraient plus rapides mais les arguments pour qu'ils restent ensemble étaient plus nombreux et semblaient plus convaincants pour la réussite de la mission : si Yue se retrouvait prise dans une embuscade, et que l'une de ses personnalités apparaissaient pour la protéger, elle risquait de tuer leur cible avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'interroger; il se pouvait également que lorsque la pénombre serait plus épaisse, étourdie comme elle l'était, elle se perde et commence à paniquer, et le pire des cas de figure serait qu'elle se fasse capturer par Iwako, qui était tout de même un sbire d'Orochimaru.

Il cligna des yeux deux fois, en se disant qu'avec Kisame, cela ne l'aurait jamais inquiété. Il avait confiance en l'homme-poisson, ce dernier pouvait comprendre ses intentions sans même le regarder, et il pouvait partir l'esprit léger sans que l'idée que son acolyte se fasse capturer lui traverse l'esprit. Mais Yue était instable, et si elle se faisait capturer, il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'Orochimaru le lui soutire des informations sur le clan Uchiha, ou qu'il n'exploite ses Sharingans inversés. Ce vieux serpent étaient bien capable de les reproduire et les implanter dans une armée.

- Je prends le côté droit... tenta-t-elle.

- Si tu as peur, crie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette consigne.

- Je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule ! Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?

- Exactement.

- Je m'en sortirai très bien, et aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche. De toute façon, on n'est même pas sûr que les ennemis soient ici.

- Et s'ils sont là et que tu disparais ?

- S'il apparaît je l'assomme ! Et puis n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas seule, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Si Ryû sort, et qu'elle tue l'ennemi, je te le ferai payer.

Elle se détourna en lançant un "ha" provocateur, et se dirigea vers le côté droit du reste de village. Il l'agaçait. Elle avait finalement brisé son sceau, et malgré ses quelques larmes, elle n'avait pas craqué, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait encore faire pour qu'il arrête de la considérer comme une enfant ? Ça aurait pu être touchant, si cela ne servait pas que ses intérêts à lui.

Puis elle se rappelait du soir où il lui avait dit qu'elle ne représentait rien. Son avait été tellement cassant que même si elle l'expliquait par le fait qu'il ait tout découvert sur elle, elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.

Quelle cruauté.

Elle entra dans la première maison, dont la porte avait disparu, et se mit sur ses gardes. A partir de maintenant, la partie où sa vie était peut-être en jeu commençait. Elle posa instinctivement une main sur Tatsuya, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, puis pénétra dans ce qui avait dû être le salon. Il avait une taille moyenne, des fenêtres assez grandes pour bien l'éclairer en plein jour, mais il était vide, et poussiéreux. Puis elle passa à la cuisine, et monta à l'étage, visita les deux chambres et la salle de bain, et redescendit. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-sols ou de trappes secrètes, et ressortit.

Elle visita ensuite la deuxième maison, moins grande, mais contenant un grenier. Elle monta avec précautions les marches beaucoup plus délabrées jusqu'à arriver sous une trappe, qu'elle poussa vers le haut, puis d'un bond, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur. Son regard fut attiré par un endroit plus sombre de la pièce duquel un petit bruit de craquement se faisait entendre.

Un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle apparut, assis sur le sol, recroquevillé, mordillant furieusement dans un quelque chose d'impossible à identifier :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ok ? C'est mon repère, ma zone, alors c'est moi qui commande. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de l'Akatsuki fabrique dans les parages, hein ?

Ca y est. Il l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur en un temps record.

- Une gamine ? Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je suis en mission, je recherche quelqu'un.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche une affiche qu'elle déplia et agita devant le visage de l'homme :

- Vous avez vu cette personne ?

- Nan ! Et même si je savais, je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et fit demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Moi qui pensais que je serais enfin tranquille dans cette baraque.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, et ressortit de sa maison, passablement énervée et vexée. Elle visita encore cinq maisons, sans plus rien trouver autre que des ruines et de la poussière. Mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien dans ce village, elle avait cette impression qu'il arrive souvent d'avoir lorsque l'on se sent observé. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de ses ennemis, mais aucun chakra ne se faisait sentir, ni aucune odeur, aucun bruit, alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se tenir encore plus sur ses gardes.

Elle ressortit de la vieille boutique qu'elle venait d'inspecter, et un bruitage lui fit relever les yeux, et poser les mains sur la garde de son arme. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, tandis que le rire sourd de Ryû s'y faisait entendre.

- Restes tranquille, toi, murmura-t-elle.

Un autre bruitage plus proche la fit se tendre un peu plus. Enfin, une ombre apparut et elle stoppa le mouvement meurtrier de sa lame juste sous la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

- Itachi-san !

L'autre se tenait parfaitement droit, pas du tout effrayé par le fait qu'il venait de frôler la mort de quelques millimètres.

- V-Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. C'est vous qui-

Elle arrêta sa phrase en se rendant compte que son Senpai avait ses Sharingans activés. Sa bouche resta ouverte, en suspens, tandis qu'un grondement, n'ayant aucun rapport avec ses personnalités, se faisait entendre en elle.

- Sharingans...

Un mélange de peur et de colère, instincts incontrôlables, ses Sharingans inversés s'activèrent, sur ses yeux comme sur sa poitrine, ce qui la fit souffrir à ce niveau. Elle reposa sa main sur son cœur, et se courba sous la souffrance assez intense, sous les yeux curieux de son Senpai. Il releva son visage avec sa main, et la plongea dans une illusion.

Elle se retrouva donc dans un endroit en rouge et noir, accablée par un sentiment d'oppression et d'hostilité désagréables, mais tout de même moins que la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la réalité.

Elle vit Itachi, non loin d'elle, la fixant, et elle comprit. Il lui faisait simplement ce qu'elle lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait fait sa crise, dans leur chambre, et qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans son illusion pour le calmer. Mais elle s'en doutait, comme Itachi n'était pas habitué à lancer des Genjutsus pacifiques, elle se retrouvait avec ces sensations déplaisantes. Alors il y avait bien une chose au monde qu'il ne savait pas faire, en tant que Shinobi !

- V-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je ne veux juste pas que tu essaies de me tuer.

- Vous mentez.

Il soupira. Il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, comme il le faisait toujours envers n'importe qui, mais il devait avouer que c'était gratifiant d'être capable de lui ôter sa douleur.

Elle sourit, franchement touchée qu'il utilise du chakra pour elle, et ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans l'illusion avant qu'elle ne disparaisse lentement, laissant Yue accroupie entre les gravats des ruines, sa crise étant passée. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, elle se releva et demanda :

- Je croyais que vos illusions ne duraient que quelques secondes dans la réalité.

- Je peux décider d'en modeler le temps.

Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment cela était possible, puis reprit :

- Pourquoi vous m'observiez comme ça ?

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer.

- M-Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela ne nous avancerait à rien.

- Mais je-

Itachi lui lança un regard noir, qui la fit taire immédiatement. Elle prit un air renfrogné et commença à bouder, avant que son Senpai ne lui demande :

- Qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ?

- Un clochard, répondit-elle sans vraiment desserrer les lèvres, fâchée.

- Aucun autre indice ?

- Non.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos. Face à cette attitude, il sorti un kunaï, s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit, posa sa lame entre ses reins, une main sur sa bouche, et du ton le plus menaçant qu'il était capable d'adopter, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu ne devrais _jamais _baisser ta garde en présence de quelqu'un ayant des intentions hostiles.

Elle frissonna. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de cette voix, ses tremblements n'étaient pas dû à la peur mais à ce quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'arrivait pas à identifier ? Mais elle gardait à l'esprit que le chakra d'Itachi était en effet incroyablement hostile, et qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir la tuer :

- Tu as peur, Yue ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est normal. Je voulais juste t'apprendre quelque chose que personne ne t'as jamais dit, visiblement. Tu viens de perdre le contrôle de ton corps, et tu allais tenter de me tuer, si je ne t'avais pas arrêtée. Saches que dans ce genre de situations, même si tu es qui tu es, un Shinobi normal, surtout un traître comme moi n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer ensuite. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Puis elle se tortilla un peu pour tenter de se délivrer, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la lame était sous sa gorge, et ses deux mains coincées dans son dos, retenues par celle libre d'Itachi.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Elle soupira de nervosité. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose comme "Ne chuchotez pas de façon si érotique dans mon cou !" mais il aurait pensé qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, alors elle répondit :

- P-Pourriez-vous me lâcher ?

Il serra encore plus les mains de sa cadette, qui étouffa un petit cri de douleur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant de force.

- Vous comptez vraiment me tuer ? demanda-t-elle sans que de la peur ne se ressente dans sa voix.

Il soupira, faisant de nouveau frissonner la Fukami.

- Apprends à te contrôler. Je ne serais pas toujours si indulgent.

Il la lâcha finalement, la regardant se retourner vers lui les joues enflammées, et se dit que ses menaces n'avaient pas tout-à-fait eu l'effet escompté.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop dangereux, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pas du tout l'effet escompté même. Il rangea rapidement son kunaï et indiqua à Yue de le suivre. Oui, c'était lui qui l'observait, juste pour savoir si elle était bien sur ses gardes.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas !

Et visiblement, elle l'était, mais comme il l'avait compris, elle était trop naïve et avait trop confiance en lui. Elle serait sûrement morte si elle avait été apairée avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'aurait tuée pour sa future-tentative de meurtre. Bien trop naïve.

D'un regard, il lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans cesser de rougir, et ils marchèrent plusieurs heures jusqu'à l'hôtel. Yue se demanda vaguement si ça valait la peine de faire toutes ces heures de marche pour rester à peine plus de quarante-cinq minutes sur le terrain, mais décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Itachi n'était pas fâché, elle le savait, mais il avait un comportement étrange. Il ne cessait de tourner la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule, les yeux remplis de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère, sans en être vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur lieu de résidence provisoire, très tard dans la nuit, mais ne purent éviter l'hôtesse qui s'avança vers eux à pas rapides. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient à peine dissimilées, malgré l'épaisse couche de maquillage qu'elle portait, et alors que Yue la dévisageait, elle força un sourire à l'adresse du duo :

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ? continua-t-elle sur un ton plus suggestif avec un clin d'œil à Itachi.

- Certains.

"Bien envoyé" fut la première pensée de Yue. La femme en face eut une moue déçue, s'inclina avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux regagnèrent leur chambre, et pendant que la Fukami se jetait sur le lit, son Senpai prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Yue soupira, retira son manteau, ses sandales, ses gants et son bandeau frontal sans pour autant se lever du matelas, et les jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Puis le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre, une minute, cinq minutes, puis dix, et une idée traversa finalement l'esprit de Yue. Une idée discrètement insufflée par Ryû, mais la Fukami fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva discrètement, marcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle poussa lentement, et qui s'ouvrit à son grand soulagement. Ne laissant qu'un très mince espace, elle se pencha excessivement et tenta de voir à travers le petit entrebâillement. Sans grand succès, à cause de toute la vapeur qui emplissait la pièce.

Dans sa tête, Ryû était tordue de rire de voir sa cadette s'abaisser à ce genre de choses, surtout d'une manière si maladroite, et elle la railla :

_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée, Yue-chan._

Yue se retint de répondre. Depuis l'adolescence, entre autres, depuis le moment où elle avait commencé à rejeter Ryû, elle n'était plus capable de communiquer mentalement avec elle, et devait parler à voix haute, mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans la situation présente. Elle se pinça la lèvre et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle cherchait à voir, trouvant comme excuse le fait qu'Itachi l'avait déjà vue nue plusieurs fois, et que si elle pouvait le faire en retour, ce n'était que pure justice.

_- Tu vois quelque chose ? _continua l'autre entre deux gloussements.

Puis finalement, elle aperçut une silhouette à travers la vitre embuée de la cabine de douche. Elle ouvrit un tout petit peu plus la porte, imperceptiblement, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, alors qu'elle était penchée en avant. La silhouette d'Itachi semblait immobile, la tête baissée, l'eau qui coulait toujours, alors Yue se dit qu'elle devrait attendre que son Senpai sorte pour espérer voir plus.

Espérer voir plus ? Non, elle souhaitait juste se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Il l'avait tant de fois vue dans des situations embarrassantes !

_- Kenshin-chan aussi dit qu'il ne te pensait pas comme ça !_

Les yeux de Yue s'écarquillèrent de joie, et elle ne put se retenir :

- Kenshin-san t'a dit quelque chose ?

Puis elle posa les deux mains devant sa bouche. La silhouette d'Itachi ne bougea pas, alors elle se permit de souffler le plus silencieusement possible. Des mois et des mois que Kenshin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ! En fait, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Il était bien moins loquace que Ryû, et elle savait qu'il souffrait de leur situation de personnalités multiples, mais elle était toujours très heureuse quand il s'adressait à elle.

_- Il dit que de toutes façons, ça devait bien arriver un jour, que tu allais finir par craquer, que l'Uchiha allait finir par avoir raison de ta pudeur, que Yue est devenue une grande !_

Que racontaient ces deux-là ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'agiter comme ça, elle était juste en plein... Voyeurisme ? Au moment où elle formula cette pensée, elle prit conscience d'une présence qui se tenait derrière depuis un moment déjà. Elle sursauta, se redressa en faisant volte-face, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Itachi, une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, les cheveux ainsi que le reste du corps trempé.

- I-I-I-I-Itachi-san ?!

Ryû explosa de rire une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

- V-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis s'avança vers elle à pas mesuré. Voyant cela, la jeune femme recula marmonnant des excuses d'une voix rendue grotesque par l'anxiété, et poussa un cri lorsque son dos rencontra la porte. Itachi ne cessa pourtant pas d'avancer, prit légèrement appui sur la porte et la poussa sans brusquerie, faisant par la même occasion basculer sa cadette en arrière. Elle tomba sur les fesses, se releva rapidement, et tenta de soutenir le regard d'Itachi, qui lui indiqua quelque chose derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête, pour voir simplement la silhouette de la douche disparaître dans une nuée de corbeaux bruyants. Elle soupira en se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, et se retourna piteusement vers son Senpai, les épaule affaissées, prête à être réprimandée, tandis que le rire de Ryû ne semblait pouvoir se calmer.

Itachi soupira longuement, exaspéré par sa cadette, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lança :

- N-Ne vous méprenez pas ! Ce n'était pas de la perversité, je voulais juste euh... Voir comme vous avez vu !

Elle détourna les yeux, pas sûre qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Et tu es satisfaite ?

Elle hésita un instant, n'ayant pas de réponse à lui donner, mais commença finalement à le détailler entièrement, en commençant par ses longs cheveux qui lui collaient à la peau, passant par son visage sans expression, descendant sur son torse finement mais parfaitement musclé, puis évitant soigneusement la serviette blanche, et finissant sa course sur les longues jambes sculptées. Elle prit une mine boudeuse et lâcha un sincère "oui". Et là, elle vit Itachi sourire.

Un sourire fin, qui détendit quelque peu ses traits alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête, en toute simplicité, et elle fut tellement étonné qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche. Elle fut d'abord incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ne prêtant même pas attention aux milliers de papillons qui décollaient dans son ventre, mais fut surprise de sentir son cœur... S'alléger. Même Ryû gardait le silence, et la Fukami était presque sûre qu'elle se trouvait dans la même situation de stupéfaction.

- Vous... Souriez...

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes, reprit son air habituel, et répondit :

- Est-ce si surprenant ?

- Ouais...

Elle sourit à son tour, grandement, une main sur le cœur :

- Itachi-san, vous m'avez souri !

Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, les bras grands ouverts, en répétant pour elle-même "Il m'a souri ! Itachi a souri à Yue !"

L'Uchiha se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais paru si enfantine, les joues rouges, un sourire si sincère et béat à la fois, sautillant légèrement en lâchant quelques gloussements. Et alors qu'elle se réjouissait de cet évènement qui lui paraissait si anodin, Itachi comprit que sans même s'en rendre compte, Yue avait franchi un nouveau cap.

Qui ne leur apporterait que des ennuis.

La jeune femme se sentait flattée et touchée, et tentant de reprendre son calme, elle se dit que même si elle devait vivre des horreurs, voir des gens mourir, être torturée, abandonnée, plus jamais elle ne scellerait ses souvenirs, juste pour pouvoir se rappeler de ce petit moment. Elle passa derrière Itachi, posa ses mains sur son dos nu, le poussa plus à l'intérieur de la pièce, sorti et referma la porte.

- Je vous laisse vous habiller !

Et elle s'assit sur le lit, pour calmer l'euphorie dont elle était la proie. Elle entendit Ryû lui lancer un admiratif :

_- Bien joué !_

- Ce n'était pas volontaire !

_- Tu es peut-être plus douée que ce que j'imaginais..._

- Laisses-moi tranquille !

Et Ryû se tut dans un dernier gloussement mesquin. Yue se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond, sans pouvoir se détacher d'un léger sourire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son Senpai ressortait de la salle de bain, habillé d'un boxer uniquement, et le visage de Yue redevint carmin, alors qu'elle bégayait :

- M-Mais p-pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que la vue ne te déplaisait pas.

- M-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que... Enfin...

Elle rencontra le regard charbon d'Itachi, y lut qu'il était une fois encore très intérieurement amusé de ses taquineries, et elle ne put que crier :

- Mais !

Sans trahir aucune émotion, il contourna le lit pour venir s'installer confortablement sous les draps, se coucher sur le flanc gauche -donc, face à la place de sa cadette- et fermer les yeux.

Furieuse qu'une fois de plus il se joue de sa maladresse, la Fukami attendit une bonne heure avant d'elle aussi prendre place dans le lit, pas le moins du monde fatiguée, dos à son Senpai. Elle repensa un peu à Masato, l'une des seules personnes encore en vie qui avaient joué un rôle dans la sienne. Puis aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle se demandait comment autant de caractères différents pouvaient être réunis en un seul endroit, comment autant de capacités spéciales avaient pu être recueillies et où Pain pouvait bien les trouver. Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite vers Ryû et Kenshin, puis sa mission actuelle, puis les ruines, les Sharingans, l'hôtel, les hôtesses, la nourriture, les murs colorés...

Elle fut interrompue par un très léger mouvement d'Itachi dans son dos :

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Non.

Il ne s'était endormi à aucun moment, et écoutait simplement la respiration un peu rapide de sa cadette, apparemment plongée dans une réflexion pas plaisante pour elle. Elle se tortilla jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui, et ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- Vous ne vous sentez jamais fatigué de dormir si peu ?

- Non. Quelques heures de somnolence sont suffisantes pour moi.

- Vous dites ça, mais les cernes sous vos yeux sont énormes.

- C'est un trait que j'ai depuis longtemps.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, à part ce que tout le monde disait sur le massacre de son clan. Les gens parlaient de lui comme d'un être froid, sans cœur, un traitre sans aucune pudeur, le monstre qui laissa son frère unique survivant d'une vraie boucherie, et qu'à cause de cela, le garçon avait perdu la tête, et déserté pour rejoindre le Sannin Orochimaru. Mais selon elle, Itachi n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle entendait. Evidemment, les premiers jours il avait été extrêmement froid, mais il se détendait de plus en plus.

Bon, il montrait parfois des signes de sociopathie prononcée, mais elle était sûre que malgré les mots rudes qu'il pouvait lui balancer à la figure, et son apparente froideur, il était quelqu'un de... Gentil ? Elle en était encore plus persuadée depuis qu'elle avait vu son sourire :

- Itachi...

Il leva un sourcil.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

- Hm.

- Pourquoi avez-vous massacré votre clan ?

Et un silence s'éleva. Yue sentit que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus lourde, mais elle ne regretta pas sa question, et resta fixée sur les iris de l'Uchiha. Il lâcha finalement un soupir, se demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'elle lui demande une telle chose à un moment pareil, mais répondit :

- C'était le moyen le plus efficace de tester ma puissance. Les Uchiha sont très forts, et en les tuant tous, j'ai pu savoir où j'en étais en tant que Shinobi. J'ai laissé mon frère en vie pour qu'il me haïsse, devienne plus fort, et vienne un jour m'affronter.

- Vous mentez.

Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix monocorde, sans cesser sa contemplation, et continua :

- Vous vous êtes bien trop justifié. Cette question ne vous plaisait pas, et quand je vous dis quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas, vous ne répondez pas, ou alors de façon très courte.

Il ferma les yeux, surpris qu'elle l'ait remarqué, et répondit :

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Je ne crois pas ce que les gens disent sur vous.

- Tu devrais.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu.

- Pose-moi une autre question, et je répondrai.

Yue soupira, un peu déçue, mais le sujet semblait sensible, alors à la place, elle demanda :

- Quelle est la chose la plus effrayante pour vous ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et en conclut que :

- La solitude.

- V-Vous avez peur d'être seul ?

- Non. Je dis que la solitude est quelque chose d'effrayant. Pas qu'elle m'atteint.

- Oh...

- Quelle est la chose la plus effrayante pour toi ?

Elle ne put répondre tout de suite, d'abord surprise qu'il lui pose la question, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait peur de pleins de choses, notamment les chiens, les Oni, l'eau...

- Ce doit être de tomber devant beaucoup de monde. Les gens vous regardent tellement sévèrement !

Et elle gloussa un peu sous le regard devenu moins dur de son Senpai.

- Je peux vous poser encore une question ?

- Tu sembles bien curieuse, ce soir.

- Et vous, vous l'êtes trop peu ! Je peux ?

- Tu n'as aucune garantie que je vais y répondre.

- Vous préfèreriez avoir une petite tête et un gros corps, ou un petit corps et une grosse tête ?

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils de surprise. Cette fille posait vraiment les questions les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais entendue. Et pour faire plus stupide que Tobi, il fallait vraiment, _vraiment _le vouloir.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, puisque je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes parfait ?

Et envoyant le léger sourire en coin de la brune, il comprit que lui, Uchiha Itachi, s'était fait avoir. Il secoua la tête, désabusé, et elle ricana.

- Encore une question, s'il vous plaît !

- Hm.

- Comment vous avez fait pour savoir que je vous observais, tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai quelques facilités à repérer ton chakra.

- Je suis donc très voyante ?

- Seulement pour moi.

- C'est sûr, vous êtes qui vous êtes, tout de même...

- A mon tour. Pourquoi tes Sharingans inversés ont-ils la même forme que les miens ?

A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas trop de suspicion dans la voix de son Senpai. Elle prit quelques secondes pour formuler une phrase, puis se lança :

- En fait, quand j'ai vu vos Sharingans pour la première fois, c'est comme si mon subconscient avait agi. J'ai enregistré leur apparence, puis ai scellé l'image dans le sceau sur mon sein. Et par extension, dans mes yeux.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu possèdes les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ?

- Pas vraiment... J'ai juste les jutsus nécessaires pour contrer les vôtres. Et en plus, je n'ai réussi à m'éveiller au Sharingans inversés que lorsque je vous ai rencontré...

Puis un silence s'installa, pendant lequel, Yue s'en doutait, son Senpai analysait ce que cela représentait. Et en effet, il réfléchissait intensément, toujours pas convaincu par la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire, lorsqu'elle avait scellé son Genjutsu, il avait senti qu'il était capable de briser celui qu'elle lui avait ensuite imposé. Même si elle en avait le potentiel, avec son niveau actuel, elle n'était pas capable de le mettre au tapis. Elle en était même très loin.

- Itachi ?

- Hm.

- J'aime beaucoup votre prénom !

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans le regard charbon. Il semblait que l'intimité de la chambre et leur proximité leur permettait de se livrer un peu plus, quitte à laisser tomber les suffixes honorifiques.

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

- Ensuite, tu dors.

- D'accord. Je peux vous embrasser ?

**xxxXxxx**

Haha, fin de chapitre ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être méchante *-* ! A la semaine prochaine *peine à retenir un fou rire Ryûesque*


End file.
